We're Going to be Daddies ? ! (TRANS FIC)
by mashedpootato
Summary: [MPREG] Yang mana kehamilan bagi pria dianggap senormal bernafas, Baekhyun seorang diva yang selalu PMS, dan Chanyeol seorang playboy yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang lelaki penggila eyeliner. Namun nasib rupanya memiliki rencana lain dan memainkan lelucon pada mereka. (Pairs: CHANBAEK, HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis)
1. PROLOG

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek,** **hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deskripsi**

Yang mana kehamilan bagi pria dianggap senormal bernafas, Baekhyun seorang diva yang selalu PMS, dan Chanyeol sebagai seorang playboy yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang lelaki tertentu yang hidup bergantung dengan eyeliner, namun nasib punya rencana lain dan memainkan lelucon pada mereka.

Melibatkan Jongin yang hidup dengan tujuan mengolok-olok Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sebagai figur seorang ibu, Lu Han sebagai putri manis yang banyak mengomel dan punya ketertarikan khusus pada bubble tea, Kris sebagai idola kampus yang cuek/teman baik Chanyeol, Sehun sebagai pembuat bubble tea yang selalu salah paham, dan Tao sebagai penonton polos yang secara kebetulan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi tak peduli ia menyukainya atau tidak.

 **Pendahuluan**

Itu hanya sebuah kebebasan semalam. Mereka berdua mabuk dan frustasi, jadi apakah ada cara yang lebih baik untuk melewati malam selain melakukan hal itu? Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain secara pribadi, dan dengan banyaknya populasi mahasiswa di universitas, kemungkinan bertemu lagi nyaris tidak ada.

Well, itu yang sebelumnya mereka pikirkan, hingga yang lebih pendek diantara keduanya secara ajaib menemukan kelas lelaki yang lebih tinggi, menariknya keluar untuk membicarakan sebuah hal penting. Mencengkeram pergelangan tangan lelaki tersebut kuat-kuat, Byun Baekhyun melotot ke arah Park Chanyeol.

"Dengar, semua itu hanya one night stan-

"Aku hamil, bodoh." Baekhyun mendesis tajam, dan Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa hambar yang lebih terdengar seperti tangisan.

Chanyeol bersumpah ia mengeluarkan teriakan yang sangat tidak manly sebelum semuanya menjadi hitam dan ia jatuh pingsan, wajah marah Baekhyun tercetak jelas di ingatannya.

.

.

.

.

Translators' note :

Here it is yang aku janjikan kemarin-kemarin~

 **"We're Going to be Daddies" by yururin**

Trans fic ini hasil kolaborasi dengan nyonya **baekagain** , yang dengan baik hatinya menawarkan diri untuk membantu translate di sela sela kesibukan kuliahnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia yang translate dan aku sekedar beta-read doang.

Ff ini seutuhnya bukan milik saya. Namun ijin translate sepenuhnya saya pegang langsung melalui ijin sang authornim.

Lanjut ga nih? :)

Please appreciate the author and translators by leaving review~

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	2. Chapter 1: Semua Bermula

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Semua bermula...**

Semua bermula, ketika diadakannya sebuah pesta. Lebih spesifiknya, sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh Huang Zitao yang telah kembali ke Korea, bermaksud bertemu dengan teman-teman dekatnya lagi dan bersenang-senang. Huang Zitao adalah seorang mahasiswa Cina di XOXO University yang terkenal dengan wajah tampannya, kemampuan wushu yang hebat, isi dompet tanpa dasar, dan cinta tak bersyaratnya pada Gucci. Jadi tentu saja, mayoritas mahasiswa datang pada pesta tersebut, termasuk para idola kampus (yang sebenarnya adalah teman-teman Tao; tidak mengejutkan lagi) dan orang orang yang, kurang lebih, selevel dengan kehebatan Huang Zitao.

Para mahasiswa itu termasuk dengan Do Kyungsoo, yang dikenal dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang luar biasa dan suara cantik yang ia miliki. Hampir semua orang, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, sudah jatuh hati pada laki-laki bermata lebar itu, dan tak mengejutkan lagi, semua ditolak olehnya. Idola kampus yang lain yaitu Lu Han. Laki-laki berparas cantik dan lembut yang sebenarnya cukup menakutkan, sarkastis dan manipulatif pada kesehariannya. Dan ada pula Byun Baekhyun, seorang laki-laki yang menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya pada eyeliner. Dalam satu detik, ia penuh senyuman dan pout manis serta kelakuan imut, tapi beberapa saat setelahnya, ia akan menjadi hal terburukmu, tapi juga cantik dan tak bisa ditolak, seakan mimpi buruk hanya menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuk mengulitimu hidup-hidup (tidak dalam arti yang sebenarnya, tentu saja, tapi ia bisa jadi memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya).

Ngomong-ngomong, ada pula sebuah kelompok lain, yang juga terkenal dan dicintai sebagaimana kelompok Kyungsoo. Tidak seperti kelompok satunya yang mana menyuarakan 'bottom' dan 'submissive' (dalam konteks hubungan), kelompok yang satu ini menampakkan aura kejantanan dan pesona yang cukup untuk bertahan seumur hidup (bagian ini tidak dilebih lebihkan). Yang pertama adalah Kim Jongin, pria dengan kemampuan dance yang luar biasa, corak kulit berwarna karamel, dan abs sempurna yang dikirimkan dari surga. Selalu tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri, dan mengolok-olok seseorang yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Eyeliner Bitch, namun begitu-begitu ia mempunyai fan club nya sendiri. Lalu datang pula Wu Yifan, mahasiswa Cina lain, yang pada pandangan pertama, bakal nampak seperti seorang pria ideal yang melompat keluar dari sebuah manga, tapi teman-temannya tahu jelas betapa cuek dan terobsesinya ia menjadi seorang artis. Lalu ada pula Park Chanyeol yang diberkahi dari segi akademik, fisik, dan segala hal, seorang playboy sejati yang sudah tak terhingga banyaknya one-night-stands yang pernah ia miliki.

Pada dasarnya, ini adalah bagaimana mestinya sebuah pesta, terlebih jika ini diadakan oleh seorang idola, ya kan? Mahasiswa-mahasiswa tenar dan terkenal memenuhi lantai dansa, meramaikan meja bar untuk mendapatkan tambahan minuman, mabuk-mabukan, dan melupakan tanggungan-tanggungan mereka hanya untuk satu malam. Tentu saja, bersenang-senang (jika kau paham dengan maksudku) juga masuk dalam hitungan, jadi ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Tao, yang berniat mengunjungi kamar mandi sebentar lalu dengan santainya keluar, dan menemukan dua orang lelaki bergumul di atas kasurnya, bercumbu dan membuat suara-suara tak diinginkan. Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan lelaki yang bertubuh lebih pendek dengan rambut magenta memandang ke arahnya, mata sayu dan pipi merona seraya pria yang lain melanjutkan melecehkan lehernya dengan banyak ciuman dan gigitan.

"Oh, wow. Bersenang-senanglah, Baek. Aku akan, uhh, hanya-

"A-ah...! Oh my god, fuck, that's good." Baekhyun tanpa malu mendesah sementara pria tinggi di atas tubuhnya dengan ahli menyentuhnya di bagian-bagian yang paling tepat, membuat Tao merona merah.

"Fuck, biarkan aku pergi dulu, oke? Dasar hormon sialan. Nikmati malam ini, dasar jalang." Tao dengan tergesa keluar dari ruangan, telapak tangan menutup erat telinga untuk menghalangi masuknya suara-suara tertentu.

Segera setelah pintu tertutup, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya diangkat ke atas ranjang, pria yang lebih tinggi (yang sulit dipercaya memiliki mata lebar dan sepasang telinga yang harusnya membuat ia nampak aneh, namun nyatanya tidak) menindihnya dan mencengkeram tangannya di atas kepala, melanjutkan kegiatan mencumbu lehernya. Baekhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas, menggesekkan selangkangan mereka satu sama lain dan sukses menimbulkan erangan serak dari pria yang lain.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, sayang." Ia menggeram, dan suara beratnya mengalir seketika pada kejantanan Baekhyun, membuatnya menarik tubuh pria tersebut dengan maksud melanjutkan sesi percumbuan mereka.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Di dalamku. Sekarang." Baekhyun berbisik pada bibirnya, dan sejak saat itulah, lenguhan mengisi ruangan tersebut, pakaian berserakan dimana-mana sementara nafsu, alkohol, dan hormon yang menggila berkecamuk mengisi setiap inci tubuh mereka, menutupi akal sehat mereka hingga tak sadar bahwa ini adalah satu satunya kesalahan mereka malam itu-hanya satu kesalahan kecil tersebut-akan mengubah kehidupan mereka selamanya.

.

.

~ xoxo~

.

.

Satu minggu setelah pesta tersebut dan Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sendiri mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun layaknya orang gila, dengan tanpa hentinya merasa khawatir. Keluarga Byun membukakan pintu, sudah terbiasa dengan kunjungan tiba tiba lelaki bertubuh pendek itu. Dengan lambaian tangan singkat dan senyuman, Kyungsoo kemudian berlari ke lantai atas, dua anak tangga dalam sekali waktu, nyaris mendobrak pintu kamar Baekhyun (beruntung, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka sejak awal, jadi tidak perlu adanya kekerasan pada saat itu). Ia memandang Baekhyun yang meringkuk di balik selimutnya, nampak begitu buruk. Sesaat ia memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dengan lemah, dan kemudian membalikkan punggungnya pada lelaki pendek itu. Kyungsoo tidak puas dengan itu semua. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah lelaki tersebut dan mencengkeramnyanya pada bagian bahu, dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memulai, duduk pada ranjang dan memandang khawatir.

"Pergilah, aku merasa sangat buruk." Suara Baekhyun terhalang oleh selimut, dan Kyungsoo harus mendekat untuk bisa menangkap kata katanya.

"Aku bisa menebaknya. Apa kau membakar koleksi eyelinermu? Kau mencolok matamu atau semacamnya? Tidak bisa menggunakan eyelinermu lagi? Apa yang salah dengan dirimu?"

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu jika aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan, jenius." Baekhyun mengeluh ketika Kyungsoo memukul pelan bagian kepalanya.

"Kami amat sangat khawatir padamu! Luhan menggila karena ia harus melakukan proyek kelompok kalian sendiri. Menghilang selama satu minggu tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada teman-temanmu? Cih, kami benar benar merasa dicintai, sialan."

Baekhyun, dengan sebuah pout, menoleh pada Kyungsoo, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk bangkit duduk meski dengan sakit kepala berat dan sisa nyeri dari beberapa kram yang berkali kali ia rasakan. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, kerutan di dahi tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya sementara Baekhyun terus mencebikkan bibir, memutar-mutar jemarinya.

"Aku sakit, Kyungsoo." Ia berujar singkat, membuat yang pemuda lain menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu paling tidak beritahu kami, idiot. Kami sangat khawatir."

"Maafkan aku..."

"...tak apa. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tak yakin."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?"

"Uhm. Well, aku merasa benar-benar lelah akhir-akhir ini meski aku tidak melakukan apapun, dan sakit kepala parah, kram sialan, dan demi Tuhan, aku selalu muntah setiap pagi. Aku merasa seperti bakal memuntahkan ususku." Baekhyun mengerang, mencubit batang hidungnya dan mengabaikan pandangan sadar akan sesuatu yang seketika muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah berapa lama kau merasa seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menekan pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya cemberut.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi mahasiswa kedokteran?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, jalang." Kyungsoo memerintah, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Seminggu, ku rasa?"

"...uh. Apa kau, secara kebetulan, melakukan seks dengan seseorang seminggu yang lalu?" Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit memerah, dan mata Baekhyun seketika melebar.

"Apa-apaan, ya Tuhan aku tidak hamil, jangan bercanda seperti itu! Yesus Kristus, apa yang kau oh ya Tuhan-

"Apa kau melakukannya?" Kyungsoo memukulnya di kepala lagi untuk menghentikan muntahan kalimatnya.

"W-well...yeah, dengan seorang pria dari kam-

"Apa kalian menggunakan pengaman?"

"Yang benar saja? Uh, well, kami cukup mabuk malam itu, aku tidak yakin kami cukup sadar untuk menyempatkan diri memakain kond-

"Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa saja hamil. Pergi lakukan tes atau sesuatu. Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku sakit kepala." Kyungsoo berujar pelan, mata melebar dari biasanya dan wajah memucat karena kemungkinan bahwa salah satu sahabat baiknya tengah hamil.

"A-apa? Tidak, aku tidak hamil! Tidak- ya Tuhan aku ingin muntah." Baekhyun meluncur turun dari atas ranjang dengan sebuah gerakan cepat dan berlari ke kamar mandi, berlutut di depan toilet dan tiba tepat pada waktunya.

Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan mata melebar, Baekhyun mencengkeram sisi toilet seakan nyawanya bergantung pada hal tersebut, tubuhnya tersengal seraya ia terus memuntahkan sarapannya, makan malam, semuanya. Ketika ia selesai, ia menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya dan berkumur, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan suram di wajahnya.

"...apa kau mau menjadi malaikat dan menemaniku untuk pergi ke apotek? Aku perlu...mengetes beberapa hal." Baekhyun berujar pelan, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu, Baek."

.

.

~ xoxo~

.

.

Dua minggu setelah pesta itu dan Park Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sendiri ditarik secara paksa keluar dari kelasnya tanpa satupun peringatan ataupun alasan. Lelaki pendek dengan rambut magenta tersebut memasuki kelas begitu saja, mencari-cari seseorang dan mengabaikan permintaan professor padanya untuk keluar. Ketika lelaki tersebut melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol, wajahnya nampak semakin gelap dan mematikan lalu ia berjalan cepat ke bagian belakang, pria yang lebih tinggi hanya memandangnya dengan mata melebar.

"Kau. Ikut denganku. Sekarang." Ia mendesis di antara nafasnya, dan Chanyeol secara otomatis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uhm, aku punya kel-

"Aku tidak peduli brengsek. Aku akan menyeret pantatmu keluar dari sini jika aku harus melakukannya." Dan dengan begitu, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan kekuatan yang tak cocok dengan badan mungilnya.

Mereka segera berhenti di tengah tengah lorong kosong, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang dengan bingung dan penasaran pada lelaki yang lebih pendek di hadapannya. Ia tahu laki-laki itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, sahabat baik dari Do Kyungsoo, pujaan hati Jongin. Apa yang tidak ia ketahui saat ini, sebenarnya, adalah mengapa lelaki pendek itu harus menariknya keluar dari kelas, tangan menggenggam pada sesuatu seraya melotot pada Chanyeol dengan penuh ancaman. Jika sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh, Chanyeol pasti sudah terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah saat ini.

Seketika Chanyeol teringat oleh sesuatu, dan matanya melebar sementara ia memandang pada figur Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah, pada akhirnya mengenalinya sebagai lelaki yang memberinya sebuah malam luar biasa dan tak terlupakan dua minggu yang lalu. Mulutnya menganga terbuka, dan Baekhyun hanya berdecih padanya. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini (menjelaskan bahwa itu hanya kesenangan semalam saja), tapi Baekhyun nampak sungguh-sungguh marah. Chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan keluar dari sini dengan utuh.

"Dengar, semua itu hanya one night stan-

"Aku hamil, bodoh." Baekhyun mendesis tajam, melemparkan sepaket kondom belum terpakai ke wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, dan kemudian mengeluarkan tawa hambar yang lebih mirip sebuah tangisan. Mulutnya terasa kering, dan semuanya seketika menjadi sunyi di sekitarnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan tertutup, mungkin memberinya lebih banyak sumpah serapah mengenai betapa Chanyeol adalah bajingan terbodoh di Bumi dan Exoplanet (dimanapun itu) karena tak menggunakan pengaman sialan, tapi ucapan lelaki yang lebih pendek itu tak terdengar oleh telinganya yang seketika tuli hingga Chanyeol jatuh pingsan dengan sebuah teriakan tak manly keluar dari bibirnya.

Park Chanyeol sudah jelas tak akan keluar dari masalah ini dengan utuh, salahkan ia dan kelakuan sembrononya yang telah lupa pada pengaman. Ia pada dasarnya telah meninggalkan sedikit dari bagian dirinya di dalam Byun Baekhyun, dan kini hal tersebut tengah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang hidup.

.

.

.

.

 **(T/N:)**

So, how is it, gaes?

Chapter pertama ini masih baru berupa penjabaran prolog. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini sekadar pengenalan konflik cerita. Untuk itu, stay tune chap berikutnya kuy!

(Trans chap 2 masih dalam proses setengah jadi, karena kebetulan tugas kampus lagi rada hectic akhir akhir ini. Tapi kami bakal usahakan untuk update as soon as possible!)

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang sudah fav, foll, dan review. It means so much for us. Antusiasme kalian bikin kita semangat update, gaes. Kami sayang kalian~ ❤

Fyi, ff ini published pada bulan July 2013. Jadi di sini Baek digambarkan punya rambut warna magenta (campuran ungu+pink+merah) yang memang sempat dia pakai promo di wolf era saat itu.

Well, personally I love magenta!baek tho. How 'bout u guys? :)

Silakan tinggalkan kritik, saran, dan komentar kalian di kotak review. And feel free buat tanya kami jika ada beberapa hal yang membingungkan kalian~

 **Love, baekagain & mashedpootato**


	3. Chapter 2 : Sebuah Keluarga yang Tinggal

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Sebuah** **Keluarga yang Tinggal Bersama**

Park Chanyeol bangun dengan denyutan di sisi kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mendesis saat sedikit saja sentuhan membuatnya kesakitan. Suara ejekan pelan menarik perhatiannya, membuat ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Byun Baekhyun terduduk di atas kursi, kaki menyilang dan tangan bersedekap di dada, tatapan menghakimi yang sama seperti sebelumnya masih terlihat di wajah manisnya. Ia masih terlihat kesal, tak jauh berbeda dari gambaran yang terakhir Chanyeol ingat.

"Kau tidaklah ringan, kau tahu. Aku harus memapahmu ke klinik ini, dan aku bahkan tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu mengingat posisiku." Baekhyun menggerutu, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terus saja merengut sepanjang-

"Tentu saja aku merengut, brengsek! _Aku sedang hamil, jika kau lupa. Hamil anakmu."_

Well, keluar sudah sarapan Chanyeol. Untungnya, ada baskom yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah kasurnya. Ia dengan cepat meraihnya, memuntahkan isi perutnya dan tidak melewatkan wajah jijik yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Ia kembali menurunkan baskom, membersihkan mulut dengan lengan bajunya (ia pikir itu menjijikkan, sungguh, tapi tidak ada tisu di dekatnya) dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun, mengayunkan kakinya melewati sisi tempat tidur.

"Ak-

" _Tidak_. Hanya...jangan mencoba membuatku jijik dengan melihatmu muntah di hadapanku karena aku bahkan telah terus-menerus muntah berminggu-minggu ini lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan brengsek." Baekhyun merengut semakin dalam, membuat Chanyeol mengejeknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin jika kau sedang hamil? Selain itu, bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika itu anakku?" Well, dia belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah, jadi mungkin ia harus mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Apa kau pikir aku mengada-ada? Ya Tuhan." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya seraya ia mendekati Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya dengan was-was.

Baekhyun mendorong sesuatu ke arah dada Chanyeol, sukses memukul dan memberinya sesuatu sekaligus. Ia menyeringai ketika Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arahnya, tanpa pikir panjang mengambil apapun itu yang telah Baekhyun berikan kepadanya. Ia menatap benda itu, dan langsung menjatuhkannya di kasur, tatapan horror terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Sialan, apa-apaan itu?! Bukankah kau _mengencingi_ benda itu?!" Chanyeol terkesiap, membersihkan tangannya dengan putus asa seraya ia menatap tajam ke alat tes kehamilan yang menjadi tersangka.

"Tentu saja aku membersihkannya, idiot! Atau mungkin aku _belum_ membersihkannya. Siapa yang tahu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menariknya mendekat, mendorongnya ke atas kasur dan menindihnya.

"Kau cari mati, princess." Chanyeol berbisik mengancam, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Hey, perhatikan omonganmu. Aku sedang hamil di sini." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol, menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak takut ataupun khawatir.

"Itu bukan anakku. Aku tidak peduli."

"Itu anakmu."

"Itu bukan."

"Itu anakmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Itu tidak seperti aku adalah yang-

"Ya, kau yang pertama, dasar bodoh, pria tidak peka. Sekarang lepaskan, aku tidak ingin bayi ini mati karena kau menghancurkannya." Ujar Baekhyun, mengucapkannya dengan jelas meski ia baru saja mengakui bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang mengambil keperjakaannya.

Chanyeol dengan enggan melepaskan Baekhyun, yang di bawah bangkit duduk dan mengusap pergelangan tangannya sambil kembali ke kursinya. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya dari kursi, dan Chanyeol, meskipun sangat bingung lalu marah dan juga tersesat, merasa masih harus berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Hanya karena aku hamil bukan berarti aku tidak punya kehidupan." Ia memakai tasnya di bahu, memperbaiki talinya dan kembali melihat Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, kau nampak begitu marah."

"Katakan padaku _sekali lagi_ untuk tenang dan aku akan menusukmu dengan eyelinerku. Aku serius." Ancam Baekhyun, tangan dengan berbahaya berada di dekat kantong tasnya yang kemungkinan besar merupakan tempat dimana ia menyimpan eyelinernya.

"Kau sangat moody ." Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Aku tahu. Oh, dimana tempat tinggalmu?" Lelaki yang lebih pendek tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Chanyeol terkaget.

"Uh, di Penthouse, di lantai paling atas." Chanyeol secara mental menampar dirinya karena telah menjawabnya dengan cepat dan jujur, tahu dengan pasti bahwa Baekhyun tidaklah bertanya hanya karena ia ingin.

"Oke. Well, aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan hanya untuk mengingatkan kembali, _ini_ adalah anakmu. Dan kau bertanggung jawab untuk ini." Dan dengan itu, ia berjalan dengan angkuh keluar dari klinik, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengenai bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk bertanggung jawab sementara Baekhyun hanya melenggang pergi tanpa satupun petunjuk, nomor ataupun kontak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo, seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya yaitu Lu Han, Tao dan Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya yang lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berempat, dan dengan hati-hati menaruhnya di atas meja, merasa bangga dengan kehangatan meledak-ledak di dadanya saat teman-temannya berterima kasih padanya secara tulus untuk makanan yang telah dibuatnya, memakannya dengan rakus seakan mereka belum makan selama berhari-hari. Tatapannya mengarah ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat tak berbeda sama sekali.

"Hey, jadi bagaimana pembicaraannya?" Tao tiba-tiba bertanya, nasi kepal yang sudah setengah dimakan berada di tangannya sambil ia menatap Baekhyun dengan harap.

"Ia seorang idiot. Se-ratus persen, tak diragukan lagi, sungguh, _teramat sangat_ bodoh. Aku tidak percaya ia ada di daftar sepuluh besar kebanggaan sekolah. Aku serius." Baekhyun mengeluh, menatap tajam setajam pisau belati ke arah Chanyeol, yang duduk bersama teman-temannya tidak jauh dari meja mereka, dengan punggung membelakangi.

"Well, kau lebih bodoh karena tidur dengannya. Tanpa pengaman, pula." Lu Han menambahkan dengan tidak sopan, menghindari dadar gulung yang dilemparkan Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Hey, dasar jalang, jangan menyia-nyiakan makanan." Kyungsoo mengomel, dan Baekhyun tersenyum tak bersalah ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan mengenai kehamilanmu? Apa kau akan tetap mempertahankannya?" Tao bertanya tak peduli, dan ia hampir tersedak makanannya saat ketiga temannya memukulnya bermaksud menegur, memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Tentu saja aku akan mempertahankannya! Aku tidak akan membunuhnya." Ucap Baekhyun, takut kalau-kalau temannya itu berpikir ia akan melakukan hal lain.

"T-Tenanglah, aku hanya bertanya." Tao mempoutkan pipinya, menusuk-nusuk makanannya.

"Oke jadi, kau akan merawatnya. Lalu apa?" Lu Han melihat kearahnya dengan wajah bertanya yang terlihat bosan, meminum bubble teanya seperti biasa.

"Aku akan membuat dumbo itu bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang bakal melewati masa-masa sulit."

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukan itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menghentikannya di tengah kegiatan menusuk kimchinya.

"Kalian akan lihat nanti." Baekhyun menyeringai, melambaikan jari-jari mungilnya yang cantik ke arah Chanyeol yang secara kebetulan menoleh ke belakang saat itu, merengut ke arah lelaki yang lebih pendek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Segera setelah kelas selesai, Kyungsoo, Tao, Lu Han dan Baekhyun pulang menuju rumah mereka. Selama perjalanan, Tao berbicara dengan gembira tentang beberapa diskon produk Gucci yang akan datang dan Kyungsoo, menjadi _ibu_ dalam kelompok yang entah mengapa selalu ingin membuat tiap temannya merasa dicintai, adalah yang satu-satunya mendengarkan. Lu Han dan Baekhyun berjalan di belakang, pikiran melayang memikirkan hal yang lain.

"—dan tas favoritku akan dijual setengah harga! Bisakah kau percaya itu, gege?"

"Uh-huh, itu bagus, Tao, tapi Baekhyunnie, apakah kau baik-baik saja berjalan di cuaca sepanas ini? Mungkin kita bisa pulang dengan bus." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang ke arah lelaki yang lebih pendek, yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, kalian bisa pergi duluan. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Sampai jumpa besok!" Baekhyun melambai ke arah teman-temannya sebelum berlari berbalik ke arah jalan yang baru mereka lewati, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Hamil hanya membuatnya semakin aneh."

"Oh, aku juga harus pergi, Kyunggie. Aku akan bertemu kalian besok, oke?" Lu Han memberi teman-temannya pelukan cepat sebelum berlari mendahului mereka, berputar ke arah kanan di persimpangan pertama dan menghilang dari pandangan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa dengan _mereka?_ Aku selalu merasa terabaikan di sini." Tao mempoutkan pipinya, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tertawa dan menepuk punggung lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku, juga, Tao. Aku, juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Han tidak pergi ke kedai bubble tea untuk melihat lelaki pirang imut yang membuat minuman bubble tea yang menakjubkan. Ia pergi ke sana hanya karena ia mencintai minumannya, bukan pembuatnya. Ia pergi ke kedai bubble tea yang berlawanan arah dari rumahnya untuk meminum bubble tea dengan rasa yang menakjubkan seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, dan tidak memandangi lelaki yang selalu terlihat serius di balik kaca tipis itu, membuat minuman bubble tea tanpa pernah tersenyum. Ia tidak menjadikannya tujuan untuk datang ke kedai bubble tea setiap hari hanya karena lelaki tersebut pernah tersenyum mematikan ke arahnya, merasa sudah terbiasa dengan pesanannya. Tidak, tidak juga sebenarnya.

Ia memberitahu dirinya seraya ia dengan diam mengambil tempat duduk di sudut ruang yang kecil dan nyaman, menunggu pria berambut pirang itu mengantar pesanannya seperti biasa. Hanya untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih santai, ia mengeluarkan buku kuliahnya dan mulai meneliti catatannya (sementara sudut matanya memperhatikan pria itu berjalan). Ia tanpa sadar merapikan rambut pinknya saat pria pirang itu berjalan ke mejanya, dengan minuman di tangan.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Satu chocolate bubble milk tea dengan tambahan tapioca pearls, dan tambahan gula, seperti yang anda suka." Lu Han mengalihkan padangannya dari buku dan hampir mati karena _wow_ ia tidak pernah melihat pria ini tersenyum ke arahnya dan itu benar-benar terlihat luar biasa _indah_.

"U-uh, terima kasih." Ia bergumam pelan, mengambil minumannya dan kembali melihat ke bawah ke arah minumannya.

Hal terakhir yang Lu Han harapkan adalah lelaki itu duduk di kursi seberangnya, melipat lengannya di meja dan menaruh dagunya di atas lengan, memandangnya yang sedang membaca buku sialan (ia yakin ia telah membaca baris yang sama untuk kedua puluh kalinya). Lu Han mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan meminum minumannya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku hanya untuk melihat kembali si lelaki berambut pirang dan senyuman lucunya.

"Apakah kau tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan?" Whoops, mungkin Lu Han terdengar sedikit kasar dan kaku, tetapi pria yang satunya hanya tertawa.

"Yeah, tapi kau satu-satunya pelanggan jika kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku bisa beristirahat untuk sekarang." Dan baru saat itulah Lu Han menyadari bahwa, ia adalah satu-satunya orang di sana selain lelaki itu dan seorang kasir yang berpipi chubby.

"Oh...yeah. Uh." Lu Han ingin menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan eyeliner Baekhyun karena terdengar begitu payah.

"Aku Sehun." Ucap pria yang lain, mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Lu Han.

"Huh?" Lu Han tertegun, diam-diam berharap Baekhyun tidak keberatan untuk mau mencabut eyelinernya dari jasatnya setelah ia selesai menusuk mati dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa namamu? Aku selalu melihatmu di sini, dan tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa kita setidaknya harus tahu nama satu sama lain." Sehun menyeringai ke arahnya, dan Lu Han merasakan sesuatu telah mati di dalam dirinya (dalam artian baik) saat bibir itu melengkung naik membentuk senyuman manis.

"A-Aku Lu Han. Senang bertemu denganmu..." Ia dengan hati-hati menjabat tangan lelaki yang lain, dan merasa waktu seketika terhenti saat kulit mereka bersentuhan.

"Senang bertemu seseorang seimut dirimu, juga." Sehun mengedipkan matanya, dan Lu Han secara mental menulis di pusaran khayalannya bahwa _hari ini adalah hari dimana aku mati karena lelaki ini._

"A-ada pelanggan yang datang. Lebih baik kau kembali." Untungnya, seseorang datang, Sehun mengangguk dan berlari kecil untuk kembali ke area kerjanya.

Lu Han tidak menyadari ia dengan menggila dan putus asa meminum minumannya sebagai usaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tidak, ia tidak pergi ke kedai bubble tea karena ia menyukai lelaki itu. Ia pergi ke kedai bubble tea yang jauh dari rumahnya karena rasa bubble tea di sana menakjubkan, bukan karena ia suka memandangi pria yang selalu terlihat serius dibalik kaca tipis itu, membuat bubble tea dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Ia tidak-

 _"Aku menang taruhannya, Minseokkie~. Aku mendapatkan namanya."_ Lu Han tidak sengaja mendengar suara bisikan Sehun pada sang kasir, Minseok, ketika mereka berpapasan.

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Yeah. Berikan aku sepuluh dolar."_ Sehun menyeringai, dan Lu Han tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa terluka.

Mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan membuang gelas bubble teanya sedikit terlalu kasar ke tong sampah, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan putus asa. Ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak, ia tidak pergi ke kedai bubble tea karena Sehun. Ia tidak pergi ke sana karena ia menyukai minuman dan lelaki itu. Tidak, tidak juga sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, aku meninggalkan kunciku di dalam rumah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa masuk."

Wu Yifan, atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Kris, terlihat begitu tersesat dan putus asa sambil memandang pintu kamarnya, menginginkan itu terbuka. Jongin tertawa di seberang sambungan telepon, dan Kris ingin mencekik lelaki berkulit gelap itu karena telah tertawa di atas kesialannya.

"Berhenti tertawa, bajingan."

 _"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau benar-benar melupakan kuncimu. Itu sangat menakjubkan."_

"Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak menakjubkan. Aku ingin masuk ke dalam, tapi aku tidak bisa." Kris mungkin atau tidak mungkin sedang mempoutkan pipinya.

 _"Bah."_

"Dengar, kau tahu apa? Enyahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku menghubungimu."

Kris mematikan sambungannya dan kembali melihat lesu ke arah pintu kamarnya, memikirkan cara untuk masuk ketika seorang lelaki melewatinya, berhenti di pintu sebelahnya dan dengan riang menggoyangkan kunci saat ia membuka pintunya. Kris memberinya tatapan sedih, dan lelaki lainnya menatap balik, satu alis terangkat ke atas.

"Oh, kau yang di sekolah, kurasa. Aku tidak tahu jika kita bertetangga."

"Uh, yeah. Kau yang menyelenggarakan pesta beberapa minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Kris, merasa sangat canggung berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya yang tidak bisa ia buka.

"Huang Zitao, itu aku. Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam?"

"Well, itu...uhm..."

"...oh Tuhan, kau meninggalkan kuncimu di dalam? Oh, itu mengejutkan!" Tao mulai terkikik, dan Kris, secara mengejutkan, tidak merasa marah sama sekali atau juga berkeinginan untuk menendang selangkangan Tao (ia ingin melakukan hal tersebut pada Jongin saat ia mendengar lelaki itu tertawa di sambungan telepon).

"Cih, terima kasih. Sangat membantu." Kris menggerutu sarkastis, dan Tao cukup sopan untuk kemudian menurunkan suara kikikannya.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seseorang dapat melakukannya. Tunggu, uh, aku akan membantumu. Siapa namamu tadi?" Tao mengusap air yang ada di ujung matanya, membuka pintunya dan menatap ke arah Kris dengan penuh harap.

"Wu Yifan, tapi panggil aku Kris."

"Baiklah, panggil aku Tao. Tunggu di sini, Kris. Aku akan pergi ke balkon dan meloncat ke balkon kamarmu. Aku akan membuka pintunya untukmu."

"Tunggu, kau akan _apa?!_ Itu berbahaya! Aku akan memanggil tukang untuk membuat kunci cadangan." Kris terlihat panik, tapi Tao hanya mengabaikannya.

"Dengar, itu bukan masalah. Hanya tunggu di sini."

Tao menghilang ke dalam ruangannya sebelum Kris dapat meyakinkan dirinya untuk melupakan niatnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kris tak dapat mendengar apapun. Lalu, ia mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh, dan ia merasa jantungnya seakan juga jatuh saat itu. Matanya melebar dengan khawatir, dan itu menjadi lebih lebar ketika pintu kamarnya akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah puas Tao.

"Tempat ini harus dibersihkan, kau tahu." Ujar Tao, dan Kris, masih dengan mata-melebarnya, menatap ke arahnya.

"Apakah kau _serius_ melompat ke balkon kamarku?"

Tao hanya tertawa sebagai respon dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, melambaikan tangan ke arah Kris dan melewatkan pandangan takjub dan kagum yang terpancar dari wajah pria yang satunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya, bukan karena ingin berubah karena telah menghamili seseorang, bukan. Ia terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena ia mendengar suara berisik di dalam rumahnya sendiri, suara berisik yang terdengar seperti suara senandung dari arah dapur dan suara desis panci masakan itu menyusup masuk ke kamarnya (disertai dengan sesuatu yang berbau sangat harum). Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi karena ia tinggal sendiri. Terduduk sambil mengusap matanya dan bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk memakai bajunya, ia berjalan ke arah dapur hanya dengan menggunakan boxers kebanggaannya. Apa yang ia lihat, kendati demikian, atau lebih tepatnya, siapa, membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

 _"Yah, Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!"_

Lelaki dengan rambut magenta dengan garis mata yang sempurna itu berbalik, sebuah seringai puas terpampang di wajahnya ketika ia mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya, bersenandung dan bahkan tidak terganggu untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi menggaruk kepalanya, rasa kantuk akhirnya menghilang dari dirinya, dan ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, dan terhenti ketika lelaki yang lain mengayunkan spatula dengan wajah penuh ancaman, berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, sayang, dan duduk." Baekhyun berkata santai, dan Chanyeol menurutinya.

Bisa dikatakan itu adalah pagi yang paling canggung yang pernah ia lewati. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun berada di dalam rumahnya sedang memasak sarapan pagi, selain itu, _bagaimana_ ia bisa masuk, ngomong-ngomong? Ia memandang diam-diam ke arah pintu, dan melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan di sana. Bagaimana bisa-

"Ini. Nikmati sarapanmu, Chanyeol." Dengan mata melebar, ia mengamati Baekhyun yang menyodorkan sebuah piring yang penuh dengan potongan bacon dan telur mata sapi yang terlihat-enak ke hadapannya.

Ia menaikkan alis ke arahnya, tidak berani bergerak. Lelaki yang lain hanya memandangnya diam sambil ia mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya, tangan terlipat di atas meja dan ekspresi tak terbaca terlihat di wajahnya. Jika Chanyeol melihat dua tas besar yang berada di dekat pintu, ia pasti sudah bisa menebak apa alasan Baekhyun datang berkunjung.

"Apakah ini beracun?" Adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat Chanyeol katakan, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara kekehan manis, yang membuat Chanyeol lengah.

"Tentu tidak, bodoh. Aku tidak akan membunuh ayah dari bayiku." Ia berkata serius, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak memerah.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" Yang lebih tinggi bergumam, akhirnya mengambil garpunya dan memakan sarapan paginya. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi makanannya memang terasa enak. Ia pikir menjadi teman Kyungsoo ada untungnya juga.

"Berapa kali aku harus menjawabnya? Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab untuk anak _kita_. Aku tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan melewati masa-masa sulit."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak mau." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, dan tatapan tenang Baekhyun sebelumnya seketika berganti dengan wajah kesal seperti biasa.

 _"Karena,_ kau tau brengsek, ini adalah anakmu. Kau yang telah memasuk-

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti!_ Geez, perhatikan ucapanmu. Aku sedang makan di sini." Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan memasukkan sepotong bacon ke dalam mulutnya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apakah enak? Bacon dan telurnya, maksudku. Aku bekerja keras untuk itu." Ia bersiul, dan pria yang lainnya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kau sangat bipolar, Baekhyun. Aku tidak paham denganmu."

"Aku sering mendengarnya, tapi percaya padaku, aku tidak benar-benar bipolar."

"Uh-huh."

"Aku tidak bipolar!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir seberapa imutnya ia saat ini.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu? Apakah kau akan merawatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan merawatnya! Kenapa? Kau ingin aku menggugurkannya?" Baekhyun dengan protektif memeluk perutnya, menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Hell, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya...aku hanya belum siap."

"Akupun juga. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mula-mula, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Ucap Baekhyun, meloncat turun dari kursinya dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini, yang artinya _kau_ harus merawat _kami_ berdua." Ucap Baekhyun, dengan satu tangan di pinggulnya saat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku tah-

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu tidak peduli kau suka ataupun tidak, sayang." Baekhyun mengedipkan mata ke arahnya, dan Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari tas ransel yang teronggok dengan tidak bersalah di pintu rumahnya.

Tidak peduli seberapa enak bacon dan telur itu, ia seketika merasa ingin memuntahkannya, berita menjadi seorang ayah, memiliki Baekhyun sebagai ayah _lainnya_ (atau sebagai ibu dalam kasus ini?), dan hidup bersama lelaki tersebut terlalu sulit untuk ia hadapi, terutama di pagi buta seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(T/N :)**

We're coming back with the 2nd chapter~ ^A^

BIG THAKS for all dear readers yang sudah fav, foll, review maupun yang sekedar numpang lewat untuk baca. Seriously, kalian adalah semangat kami~ :)

 **baekagain** personal thanks to **mashedpootato** yang katanya udah direpotin masalah editing (yang sebenernya enggak merepotkan sama sekali)^^

And **mashedpootato** personal thanks to **baekagain** yang udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk translate di sela-sela kesibukan nugasnya^^

All thanks also for all of our friends yang udah mendukung jalannya project ff ini~ ❤

Pretty please tinggalkan review, sehingga kita bisa memperbaiki kekurangan dan meningkatkan kualitas translation kami~

Sincerely yours,

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	4. Chapter 3 : Rumah

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Rumah**

Kim Jongin merasa seakan terjatuh dari atas tebing. Ia tak percaya tengah berada di dalam lift yang sama dengan Do Kyungsoo, lelaki yang sudah ia sukai sejak lama. Perasaannya sudah lama menjadi perasaan sepihak hingga teman-temannya bahkan telah bosan mengejeknya. Ia mengeratkan dan mengendurkan genggaman tangannya sementara lift bergerak begitu lambat dan memakan waktu begitu lama untuk tiba di lantai paling atas. Kyungsoo, sepertinya, juga memiliki beberapa urusan yang harus dilakukan di Penthouse, kompleks apartemen dimana Chanyeol tinggal.

"Uh, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Jongin-ssi?" Kyungsoo seketika bertanya, jemari imutnya menyentuh wajah bermaksud memastikan sambil mengintip ke arah Jongin.

"Ap-uh-uhm-t-tidak! Ya Tuhan, tidak. Aku hanya-uh...yeah." Jongin merasa menjadi orang paling idiot di dunia namun juga merasa ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo mengetahui namanya.

"Oh, oke. Aku hanya berpikir begitu karena kau sudah memandangi wajahku sejak kita masuk dan-

"Tidak, ya Tuhan, tak apa, maksudku, kau baik-baik saja, tidak tunggu, dan maksudku, aku hanya akan...diam." Jongin sedikit menoleh untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, melewatkan senyuman samar yang muncul di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Oke, lakukanlah."

Lift pada akhirnya berhenti, dan pintu terbuka pelan. Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama keluar, nampak sudah terbiasa mengunjungi tempat Chanyeol. Jongin sedang berencana menghabisi pria yang lebih tinggi itu jika ternyata selama ini ia sering bertemu dengan Kyungsoo ketika-

"Apa Park Chanyeol sudah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Mata lebar nan imut Kyungsoo berkedip padanya, dan mulut Jongin seketika terasa kering.

"M-mengatakan apa?"

"Oh. Sepertinya ia belum memberitahumu. Well, kau akan tahu nanti." Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah pintu, sebuah senyuman seketika merekah di wajahnya seraya pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Kyunggie~! Kau sudah datang!" Baekhyun muncul dengan penuh semangat, mengabaikan kehadiran Jongin seraya melompat ke pelukan lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Hai, Baek! Jadi ini yang kau maksudkan kemarin mengenai pertanggungjawaban Chanyeol." Kyungsoo tertawa, dan Jongin hanya memandang keduanya, kaget setengah mati melihat Byun Baekhyun dengan ceria melompat keluar dari tempat tinggal temannya.

"Mh-hmm! Masuklah! Chanyeol sedang mandi. Aku tidak yakin ia akan senang melihatku mengundangmu kemari, tapi aku tidak peduli." Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo masuk, dan Jongin, tak punya pilihan lain, pada akhirnya hanya mengikuti.

Terakhir kalinya ia ke tempat itu adalah sebulan yang lalu, ketika mereka mengadakan acara menginap yang berakhir menjadi sesi obrolan dari-hati-ke-hati antara ia, Chanyeol dan Kris. Dalam kurun waktu sebulan itu, tempat tersebut masih tetap sama untuk beberapa hal. Contohnya, tempat tersebut nampak lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Sofa kini dihiasi sebuah batal empuk berwarna kuning dan selembar selimut yang terlipat. Ada pula dua buah tas ransel di sudut ruangan, dengan beberapa pakaian mencuat ke luar, dan ada pula Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh perubahan kecil.

Jongin duduk dengan canggung di lantai, hingga Kyungsoo akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya, dengan diikuti tatapan Baekhyun. Jongin melambaikan tangan pada mereka, dan syukurlah, keduanya balas tersenyum, membuat kecanggungannya paling tidak sedikit berkurang.

"Hai, Jongin. Apa kau masih bersikeras memanggilku Eyeliner Bitch?" Baekhyun bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan seringai puas di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, Eyeliner Bitch." Jongin menyeringai balik, dan senyuman Kyungsoo melebar.

"Kalian kenal satu sama lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo, yang duduk di sebelah Jongin (dan tanpa sadar telah membuat lelaki yang lain mengalami serentetan serangan jantung).

"Yup. Kami sekelas selama dua semester, dan kami cukup dekat satu sama lain karena ia menganggap kebiasaanku memakai eyeliner begitu aneh." Baekhyun terduduk di sofa, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan cukup dekat? Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Jongin, berpura-pura kaget.

"Yeah, well, fuck you, too, Jongin." Balas Baekhyun, mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan membuat yang lain tertawa.

Jongin pada akhirnya menyadari Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu, ekspresi kaget dan bingung terpampang di wajahnya seraya pandangannya terarah pada tiga orang yang menempati ruang tamunya. Rambutnya masih separuh basah, kaos menempel pada kulit dengan sweatpants menggantung longgar di pinggangnya. Jongin melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, dan melayangkan senyuman lebar.

"Ku harap kau tidak keberatan aku mengundang Kyungsoo kemari." Ujarnya senang, dan Chanyeol mengerang.

"Sebenarnya, aku keberatan." Chanyeol membalas cepat, yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Baekhyun.

"Well, aku tidak peduli." Gurau lelaki yang lebih pendek, dan Jongin tertawa, memukul-mukul kakinya sendiri seraya Chanyeol melempar tatapan kesal ke arahnya.

"Wow, sang Park Chanyeol dikendalikan bagai seekor anak anjing. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin, sepenuhnya terkejut karena setahunya Chanyeol berada di deretan orang terakhir yang bisa disuruh-suruh seperti pelayan.

"Lebih tepatnya, siapa yang sudah berhubungan seks dengannya." Sela Kyungsoo, dan Jongin tertawa sebelum akhirnya berhenti, mata melebar saat menangkap kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu."

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau diam." Ujar Chanyeol kesal, meraih sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Tunggu dulu! Sialan. Apa kau-dan Baekhyun?!" Lelaki berkulit gelap itu ternganga, kekagetan tergambar jelas di wajahnya sambil ia memandang bolak-balik antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mengambil botol minuman dari tangannya, sukses membuat lelaki satunya merengut kesal, dan kemudian meminumnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menonton mereka dengan mata melebar karena semengagetkan apapun kabar itu, mereka tak bisa mengelak bahwa keduanya sungguh memiliki chemistry antara satu sama lain. Baekhyun benar-benar bisa mengendalikan Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu nampaknya memiliki keahlian khusus untuk memancing keluar sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, dan hal-hal semacam itu. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya, merasa puas, sementara Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ketika Chanyeol menggeram, dan mengulurkan tangan mengasak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustrasi.

"Kalian berdua terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri." Celetuk Jongin, masih merasa kaget namun juga terhibur.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol nyaris tersedak, dan Baekhyun memukul bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi...baiklah, aku tahu kalian memberi satu sama lain pengalaman seks yang menakjubkan tapi-

"Jaga bahasamu, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"-tapi mengapa Baekhyun di sini? Kau tidak pernah bertahan selama ini dengan one-night stands mu, Yeol." Ujar Jongin santai sambil menyunggingkan seringai di bibir penuhnya, dan Baekhyun mengangkat bahu padanya.

"Aku istimewa bagi Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda ke arah Chanyeol, yang pipinya seketika memerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"T-tidak! Bukan itu alasannya!"

"Oh? Jadi ada alasan lain, namun aku tetap istimewa bagimu bukan?" Baekhyun kembali menyudutkannya, bergerak bahaya mendekati wilayah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan ia dengan pelan mendorong Baekhyun ke belakang dengan memegang pinggangnya. Ia mengarahkan tubuh mereka ke arah yang lain, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga menghadap pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil dari belakang, meletakkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Keduanya bisa memainkan permainan ini, dan Chanyeol tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun, tangannya membuat gerakan mengusap pada perut Baekhyun, memastikan untuk menarik tubuh lelaki itu lebih dekat sehingga punggungnya bersandar padanya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memandang dengan perasaan jijik dan tak nyaman.

"Tentu saja kau istimewa. Lagipula kau adalah ibu dari anakku." Ujar Chanyeol santai, dan Jongin tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri, Kyungsoo dengan reflek mendekat dan mengusap punggungnya bermaksud menenangkan.

"Kau menghamilinya?! Seberapa bodohnya kau?!" Jongin menganga, mata melebar hingga mungkin melebihi mata Kyungsoo.

"Ugh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini. Aku ingin tidur, ini hari Minggu, demi Tuhan. Kalian, pergilah." Ujar Chanyeol, melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun lalu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, pandangan tertuju ke arah Baekhyun yang pipinya nampak lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana bisa Eyeliner Bitch ada di sini?" Tanya Jongin, bangkit berdiri dengan Kyungsoo.

"Well, ia memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal di sini karena aku harus bertanggung jawab atau semacamnya."

"Kau bahkan tak punya pekerjaan." Jongin mengingatkan, dan Chanyeol membalas dengan mengacungkan jari tengah padanya.

"Aku tidak butuh pekerjaan, aku punya perusahaan sukses, dan orangtuaku bisa membayar segalanya. Sekarang keluarlah, aku mau tidur."

"Di sofa?" Jongin bertanya tidak percaya, dengan tangan sudah meraih gagang pintu.

"Apa masalahmu brengsek?! Tidak bisakah kalian pergi?!" Chanyeol menggeram seraya menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tidur di ranjang?" Jongin bertanya penasaran, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ia bilang padaku untuk memakai ranjangnya." Suara Baekhyun terdengar malu-malu, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Seberapa bipolarnya kah Baekhyun sebenarnya?

Chanyeol mendengar kekehan Jongin sebelum mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu pada akhirnya tertutup kembali. Akhirnya semuanya kembali sepi, dan ia membenarkan posisinya dengan meletakkan lengannya di belakang kepala, kaki menyilang dan terlentang pada lengan sofa. Ia memejamkan mata, nyaris tertidur hingga ia mendengar senandung samar itu lagi. Matanya perlahan membuka dan ia bangkit terduduk, memandang Baekhyun yang menyibukkan diri di area dapur, kembali memasak. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Karena ia harus tinggal dengan Baekhyun selama kurun waktu yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu, ia nampaknya perlu mengenal lelaki itu-lagi pula ia tidak terlalu suka jika harus tinggal dengan orang asing.

Ia memaksa dirinya turun dari sofa dan duduk di bangku yang terdapat di sisi dapur, meletakkan dagunya pada telapak tangan sambil menonton Baekhyun dengan tatapan penasaran. Jika ia mengabaikan sikapnya yang bitchy dan begitu bipolar, Baekhyun sebenarnya nampak sama sekali tak berbahaya. Ia memiliki pribadi yang lembut dan feminin, rambut magenta yang begitu sempurna, kulit halus seputih susu, jari-jari lentik yang manis, dan jika Chanyeol boleh mengatakannya, sebenarnya ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun begitu cantik.

Baekhyun menoleh, ketika merasakan seseorang memandangi punggungnya. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya menyiapkan kimchi, dan meluangkan waktu sesaat untuk memberi Chanyeol senyuman manis, membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajah setelahnya, melewatkan rona merah yang menyebar di pipi Chanyeol.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya, dalam hati menampar dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan suaranya pecah.

"Memasak, idiot." Lelaki yang lebih pendek terkikik, dan Chanyeol mulai merasa canggung. Mungkin ia tidak seharusnya menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu memandang dan memperhatikan Baekhyun karena ia kini mulai merasa aneh.

"Aku tahu, oke? Jenius. Maksudku-

"Aku membuat makan siang. Ku harap kau suka sup kimci dan bulgogi?" Baekhyun membalas tatapannya, sifatnya yang bitchy dan selalu PMS seketika hilang berganti dengan seorang Baekhyun yang nampak ceria dan begitu polos.

"Y-yeah, aku menyukainya..." Chanyeol tak lagi mempercayai dirinya sendiri, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memandang ke arah lantai dibanding memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baguslah! Kuharap hasilnya akan bagus. Aku juga sudah begitu lapar."

Apa yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun saat itu adalah bagaimana perasaan Park Chanyeol bergejolak karena sebuah eye smile cantik, tawa manis, pipi merona dan jemari lentiknya. Namun yang lebih tinggi tak akan mengakuinya, jadi lebih baik, ia memilih menyalahkan bahwa ini semua karena bacon dan telur yang ia makan tadi pagi. Ini tidak masuk akal baginya, tapi ia sudah tak peduli.

 **~ xoxo ~**

"Lu-gege~! Apa kau mau membeli bubble te-

"Tidak."

Tao mengerjapkan mata saat Luhan nyaris mematahkan pena di tangannya, wajahnya semakin gelap seiring waktu berjalan. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasakan kegelisahan dalam diri temannya, dan ia dengan cepat meletakkan tangan di bahu pemuda itu bermaksud menenangkan. Lu Han menoleh padanya, dan sesaat, Kyungsoo bersumpah melihat Lu Han hampir menangis.

"Ada masalah apa?" Kyungsoo mengusap bahunya.

"Ia benar-benar brengsek."

"Siapa?"

"Bukan hal yang penting, Kyunggie. Lupakan saja."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, menghela nafas dan sepenuhnya tahu bahwa Lu Han akan berbicara mengenai ini semua ketika ia sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pada Tao, dan lelaki itu mengangguk paham, duduk dan memutuskan untuk diam sambil menunggu Baekhyun datang. Kelas akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, dan diva yang satu itu masih belum juga muncul.

Tao seketika nampak lega ketika melihat Baekhyun muncul dari arah persimpangan jalan dan memasuki gerbang dengan Chanyeol berjalan di sisinya...tangan bergandengan satu sama lain dengan begitu romantis. Kyungsoo hampir menjatuhkan kopi paginya, dan Lu Han, yang masih nampak kesal oleh alasan yang hanya diketahui Tuhan, juga memandang dengan mata melebar pada temannya itu. Mereka memandang bagaimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpisah satu sama lain, lelaki yang lebih pendek mengulurkan tangan untuk memperbaiki rambut yang lebih tinggi. Chanyeol adalah yang pertama pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri di sana sendirian. Ia berbalik arah, setengah berlari ke arah teman-temannya dan melambaikan tangan seakan tak terjadi apapun.

"Hai, se-

"Apa-apaan itu semua hah?" Ketiganya bertanya dengan kompak dan bersamaan, Baekhyun hanya mengerjap bingung ke arah mereka.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Itu!"

"Itu apa? Teman-teman, tidak bisakah kalian lebih spesifik?"

"Kau bertingkah begitu romantis satu sama lain dengan Park Chanyeol! Sejak kapan kalian resmi berpacaran?" Kyungsoo bertanya, begitu penasaran.

"Huh? Oh. Itu hanya sebuah tantangan. Chanyeol kalah melawan Jongin dalam sebuah taruhan pertandingan game, dan Jongin menyuruhnya untuk memperlakukan aku seperti kekasihnya hingga hari ini berakhir." Ujar Baekhyun, menyisipkan ibu jarinya di antara tali ranselnya.

"Ugh, lagi-lagi taruhan. Aku duluan, semua. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan." Lu Han bergumam, meraih barang-barangnya seraya mengehentakkan kaki masuk ke gedung kampus.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sambil menunggu Tao dan Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Ia tidak mau memberi tahu, tapi ia begitu sensitif ketika kata bubble tea dan taruhan disebut-sebut." Ujar Tao, mengangkat bahunya.

 **~ xoxo ~**

"Jadiiii. Bagaimana rasanya? Berangkat ke kampus dengan tangan Baek digenggamanmu, daddy?"

Jongin tertawa sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan Chanyeol, yang pipinya nampak memerah oleh ingatan itu. Ia tidak akan mengakui itu semua, tidak pada siapapun, tapi tangan Baekhyun entah mengapa terasa begitu lembut dan hangat dan ya Tuhan aku sudah gila. Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lengan, mengabaikan senggolan di rusuknya yang tanpa henti dilakukan Jongin dan membiarkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya untuk pergi dan menghilang. Ini sudah dua hari sejak lelaki itu tinggal dengannya, dan ia sudah selelah ini.

Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa menyalahkannya? Melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan nyaman dan nyenyak di ranjangnya tanpa peduli pada sekelilingnya benar-benar pemandangan yang manis. Bibirnya setengah terbuka, nafas pelan dengan sesekali suara mirip seperti dengkingan seekor anak anjing yang menemani kesunyian malam terngiang dipikiran Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi, ia sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali memperhatikan lelaki itu. Belum lagi, Baekhyun adalah seorang koki yang handal, membuat kimchi sup luar biasa nikmat yang menjadi menu favorit baru Chanyeol. Jongin tidak melewatkan tatapan memuja yang sekilas terlintas di wajah Chanyeol, dan ia dengan cepat menemukan kesempatan baru untuk menggoda temannya itu.

"Kau menyukainya, ya kan?"

"Siapa?" Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berpura-pura tak tahu siapa yang sedang Jongin bicarakan, memandang ke arah manapun kecuali Jongin.

"Byun Baekhyunnie~." Jongin menyeringai ketika Chanyeol mengernyit sesaat pada nama panggilan itu.

"A-aku tidak menyukainya. Ini hanya baru beberapa hari, kemana saja kau selama ini?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi padanya.

"Memang kenapa? Di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, atau dalam kasusmu, mungkin itu disebut dengan cinta pada seks pertama. Entahlah." Chanyeol memukul sisi kepalanya, tapi seringai di wajah Jongin tak juga memudar. Kris hanya tertawa di sebelah mereka.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak menyukainya. Ia sama sekali tidak penting bagiku." Ujar Chanyeol, mencoba terdengar serius dan meyakinkan namun seketika seringai Jongin memudar dan mata Kris melebar, tatapan tertuju pada seseorang di sebelah lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol berbalik, dan ia menyumpahi hidupnya yang seketika terasa begitu dramatis ini. Tentu saja Baekhyun harus ada di sana. Tentu saja ia harus berdiri di sana dengan tatapan seekor anak anjing terusir di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia harus di sana dan nampak begitu terluka. Tentu saja ia harus di sana dengan canggung menggenggam ujung kaosnya seraya tersenyum pada Chanyeol, berusaha nampak baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Baekhyun harus di sana dan mendengar semuanya. Dan tentu saja, Chanyeol harus merasa seperti makhluk terburuk dan terendah di Bumi dan Exoplanet.

"Hey, Chanyeol? Aku hanya, uhm, mampir sebentar untuk bertanya apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam karena aku akan pulang ke rumah lebih awal dan...uhm, kau tahu apa? Hanya, uh, kau bisa membeli makanan di luar. Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini."

Rumah. Satu kata tersebut meretakkan sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol, dan ia seketika merasa begitu ingin menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, Bae-

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun berlari menjauh, dan Chanyeol bersumpah melihat ia menangis.

"Wow, kau sungguh brengsek." Jongin bergumam, dan Chanyeol memukul sikunya.

Mengapa ia merasa bersalah? Apa yang ia katakan memang benar, dan Baekhyun tidak seharusnya terlalu peduli hingga terluka oleh kata-kata itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, menarik bibirnya menjadi garis tipis. Apa-apaan yang sudah terjadi dengan Park Chanyeol, seorang playboy di XOXO University? Ia mungkin hanya butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Yeah, tentu saja. Mengabaikan bayangan sebuah senyuman dengan mata cantik dan tawa manis di pikirannya, ia bangkit berdiri, memutuskan untuk membolos kelas dan menghabiskan hari ini di sebuah bar terkenal yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat itu.

 **~ xoxo ~**

.

.

.

.

 **(T/N:)**

Hai all~

As always, thank you so much untuk yang sudah read, fav, foll dan review. All our love for u guys! ❤

Dan mohon maaf atas update yang molor sehari. College happends to be so hectic lately T.T

 **Fyi** (khususnya buat dear reviewers yang sudah bertanya dan penasaran), ff ini sudah cukup terkenal di aff dan yup, versi Englishnya sudah end dengan total sekitar 50 chapters :)

Pair utama di ff ini adalah Chanbaek, tapi dalam ceritanya bakal disisipkan konflik pair yang lain yaitu Kaisoo, Hunhan, Taoris. Tapi sebagian besar, isinya bakal Chanbaek :)

Salam cinta dari **yururin** authornim buat Chanbaek shipper yang baca translated ff ini. Semoga kalian menikmati membaca ff ini sebagaimana sang author menikmati ketika menulisnya^^

Please tinggalkan review kalian, karena hanya itu satu-satunya bahan bakar kami untuk semangat lanjut trans ff ini~^^

Love,

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	5. Chapter 4 : Aku Ingin Menjadi Temanmu

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Aku Ingin Menjadi Temanmu**

Chanyeol terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat, kemungkinan karena terlalu banyak minum di malam sebelumnya. Ia duduk dan sadar telah tertidur di sofa. Samar-samar ia mengingat alasan mengapa dirinya mabuk, dan merasa yakin bahwa itu semua ada kaitannya dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ia duduk dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah, lalu dilihatnya sebuah botol minuman di tengah meja di sebelah sofa, dengan sebuah catatan berada di bawahnya.

 _Jongin bilang padaku bahwa_ _  
_ _kau minum karena alasan yang gila._ _  
_ _Kau **sangat bodoh**_ _. :[_ _  
_ _Ini, aku membuatkanmu teh jahe;_ _  
Ini_ _bagus untuk mengatasi hangover. Baekhyun_

Chanyeol membuka tutup botol itu, dan walaupun rasanya mengerikan (karena itu jahe), ia tetap meminumnya, hingga kemudian ia teringat oleh kata-kata kasar yang diucapkannya kemarin. Ia telah mengatakan semua itu, dan Baekhyun masih membuatkannya teh jahe karena ia _peduli_ jika Chanyeol akan mengalami hangover.

Memaksa dirinya beranjak dan merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah membiarkan efek teh itu mulai terasa, ia pergi ke kamar tidur, dan tentu saja, menemukan ranjangnya kosong dan tertata rapi. Ia merasa sedikit kehilangan, merasa sudah terbiasa melihat Baekhyun berada di sana (hanya tiga hari bersama Baekhyun dan ia sudah merasa seperti ini) ketika ia perlu menggunakan kamar mandi di malam hari. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat bermaksud menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya, setelahnya cepat-cepat memakai seragam, masih merasa sama buruknya setelah semua kejadian itu.

.

.

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun, untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, menghembuskan nafasnya berat, dengan bibir bawahnya mengerucut membentuk sebuah pout. Ia sudah pernah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini satu kali, dan itu adalah ketika anjing kesayangannya mati saat keduanya masih kanak-kanak. Jika seorang Baekhyun yang berumur sembilan belas tahun bertindak seperti ini, bisa dipastikan ada suatu hal terjadi yang sama menyakitkannya seperti ketika anjingnya mati, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan mengabaikan masalah yang dimiliki temannya itu.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku kenap-

" _Ia berkata bahwa aku tidak penting_ _, Kyunggie! Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku dan oh Tuhan, apakah aku seburuk itu? Ini bukan salahku untuk memiliki sifat alami yang bitchy dan aku hanya ingin berada di dekatnya sehingga anak kami bisa tumbuh bersama kedua orangtuanya dan-_

"Te-nang-lah." Ujar Kyungsoo, menusuk pipi Baekhyun di setiap suku katanya.

"Ouch, itu sakit." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat air mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Aish, anak ini." Ia menarik diva itu ke pelukannya, dan lelaki yang lain menenggelamkan diri di balik pelukan hangatnya.

Berkebalikan dengan yang selama ini kita ketahui, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang diva yang _selalu_ PMS (hanya...di sebagian besar waktu saja). Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai penyandang gelar eyeliner bitch di XOXO University yang mana dipercaya memiliki kemampuan untuk menguliti seseorang hidup-hidup, namun Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lu Han lebih tahu dari yang lain. Mereka berteman bukan tanpa suatu alasan. Misalnya, Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana Baekhyun, terutama ketika bersama dengan orang-orang yang tulus ia sayangi, sebenarnya hanyalah seorang pemuda sembilan-belas tahun naif dan positif yang suka dibanjiri perhatian serta kasih sayang, lalu alasannya memakai eyeliner adalah karena ia punya sedikit rasa takut untuk tidak cukup baik di mata orang lain. Ia tahu bagaimana temannya itu akan dengan mudah bertingkah selayaknya diva sehingga orang-orang akan menghindar dan tidak berharap banyak darinya. Ia tahu bagaimana temannya itu bisa dengan mudah berubah menjadi pribadinya yang bagai diva dan begitu bitchy saat ia sedang marah (dia hanya bipolar disaat seperti itu), tetapi itu juga terjadi untuk mereka bertiga (pengecualian untuk Tao, yang secara alami berhati baik).

"Kyunggie~. Aku tidak penting baginya...bagaimana bisa aku tidak penting baginya? _Aku sedang mengandung anaknya_." Baekhyun merengek, menangis dan Kyungsoo saat itu juga merasa ingin membunuh seorang dumbo bermata besar dan bertelinga lebar.

"Karena ia seorang idiot."

"Baekhyun!" Well, ini dia datang sang pembuat masalah.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh ke samping hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol berdiri di pintu kelas mereka, menatap Baekhyun dengan pasrah. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum kelas dimulai, jadi dengan berat hati dan disertai tatapan membunuh, Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun ke arah Chanyeol, mengancamnya dengan kata-kata _'_ _Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi'_. Chanyeol mengangguk, dengan lembut memegang siku Baekhyun, dan membawanya keluar. Kyungsoo menutup pintu di belakangnya, memberi mereka berdua sedikit privasi.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, tidak mau repot-repot berakting bitchy dan selayaknya diva karena ia merasa benar-benar sudah lelah. Melihat Chanyeol hanya mengingatkannya akan perkataan pemuda itu, dan ia menggigit bibir untuk menghentikannya terus bergetar. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, masih merasa sangat buruk. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu tersakiti, dan ia merasa seperti seseorang yang brengsek karena sudah mengatakan hal sekasar itu padanya.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf."

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, meminta maaf di saat yang sama. Chanyeol tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil, dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya, mengalihkan berat badannya di satu kaki dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat _sangat_ lemah dan tak berdaya saat ini, dan itu sedikit menghilangkan kepercayaan diri Chanyeol (ia telah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan besar, tapi ini adalah perkara lain lagi).

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu kemarin, Baekhyun. Sungguh." Suara Chanyeol begitu pelan dan terdengar bersungguh-sungguh, membuat lelaki yang lain menatap ke arahnya.

"I-Itu bukan masalah. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk meminta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mendekatimu, dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik dan layak untuk dilakukan."

"Baek, sungguh, itu han-

"Aku akan pergi nanti lalu mengambil barang-barangku dan pulang kembali ke rumah. Lagipula orangtuaku sudah merindukanku dan-

" _Byun Baekhyun, aku ingin berteman denganmu, oke_?!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun, pipi lelaki yang lebih tinggi memerah saat ia menyadari betapa kekanakan sekali dirinya saat ini.

"Aku hanya akan kembali dan- _tunggu_ _, apa_?" Mata Baekhyun melebar, pipinya merona dan tangannya secara otomatis memegang perutnya seakan gerakan itu mampu menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku...ya Tuhan. Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Dan jangan pindah... _kumohon._ " Ia membisikkan beberapa kata terakhirnya, tapi Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kembali.

"...oke. Apakah kau ingin sup kimchi nanti?" Pemuda yang lebih pendek memainkan jari-jarinya, dan Chanyeol merasa kebiasaannya itu sangatlah manis.

"Dan bulgogi."

"Baiklah. Apakah kau meminum teh jahe yang kubuat untukmu? Aku harap itu membantu menyembuhkan hangovermu." Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun kini nampak rileks, dan ia merasa lega.

"Yeah, itu benar-benar memberi keajaiban. Terima kasih untuk itu."

"Tidak masalah!"

"... kau sangat bipolar. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai seorang diva tapi-

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku, dumbo." Ucap Baekhyun, mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan meninggalkan Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri.

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu, Byun Baekhyun." Ia bergumam dengan nada terhibur, membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kelasnya, berjalan dengan langkah yang jauh lebih ringan.

.

.

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lu Han ingin menendang Sehun segera setelah melihat pria berambut pirang itu berdiri canggung di depan gerbang kampus. Tao harus mencegahnya, dan Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pria asing berambut pirang itu dan ia mengerti. Mereka tidak membuat pergerakan untuk mendekati pintu gerbang (karena mereka masih menunggu Baekhyun yang ingin berpamitan sebentar dengan Chanyeol). Kyungsoo menyikut bahu Lu Han, tetapi lelaki berambut pink itu hanya cemberut.

"Tenanglah, apakah itu dia?"

"Tentu saja itu dia! Si brengsek dan taruhan bodohnya." Lu Han menggerutu, membuat Tao dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Oh, apa yang sudah kulewatkan?" Baekhyun akhirnya muncul, menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah riang dan mengamati Lu Han penasaran.

"Kekasih Lu Han atau semacamnya." Tao menggerutu, dan Lu Han memukul kakinya.

"Ia _bukan_ kekasihku."

Mereka berjalan ke arah gerbang, Lu Han berjalan di depan dan mempertahankan dagunya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Kyungsoo ingin menampar Lu Han karena bertingkah memalukan, Tao hanya memandang bingung, dan Baekhyun merasa terhibur ketika melihat Sehun menegakkan badan dari sandarannya, berlari ke arah Lu Han. Mereka berada di belakang, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh sehingga mereka bisa mendengar pembicaraan teman mereka dengan orang asing yang imut itu.

"Lu Han! Kau tidak pergi ke kedai akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya, sedikit mempoutkan pipinya.

"Dan _kenapa_ aku harus pergi ke sana?"

"Karena bubble teaku adalah yang terbaik? Ayolah, bahkan Minseok merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang pergi dari hadapanku, Sehun."

Sehun nampak terluka, dan Kyungsoo harus ikut campur tangan karena ia tahu Lu Han bisa lebih kasar dari yang ia maksud, dan terkadang, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Lu Han, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Hey, uhh, maafkan aku tentang ini semua. Temanku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Kyungsoo, tersenyum lembut.

"Aku bermaksud seperti itu! Si brengsek ini sangat _tidak bisa dipercaya_." Lu Han berteriak, terlihat kesal.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Sehun bertanya, sungguh-sungguh terganggu dengan kemarahan Lu Han.

"Kau dan taruhan bodohmu. Aku berharap kau mati karena taruhan-taruhan bodohmu. Brengsek."

"Taruhan apa? Apa yang kau... _oh._ Oh Tuhan, tidak, Lu Han, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Bibir Sehun tertarik membentuk senyuman, dan jika saja Lu Han tidak sedang marah, ia sudah bakal mendapati pemandangan itu nampak begitu mempesona.

"Memang seharusnya seperti apa? Kalian memanfaatkan diriku sebagai objek taruhan!"

"Well, benar, tapi biarkan aku menjelaskannya!"

"Tidak perlu. Kembalilah ke kedaimu." Lu Han berbalik, hanya untuk kembali ditahan oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo merasa harus mundur dan memberi ruang untuk mereka.

"Dengar, Minseok berkata ia bertaruh sepuluh dolar bahwa aku tidak akan berani berbicara padamu karena...well...uhm...bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya...uhh...ya Tuhan, ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan."

"Membayangkan apa?! Ya Tuhan, cepat katakan." Lu Han terlihat kesal. Tidak diragukan lagi.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, oke? Kau sangat imut dan ia pikir aku tidak akan berani berbicara padamu." Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan, pipi nampak merona merah.

"...oh." Lalu sekarang Lu Han lah yang memerah, dan Kyungsoo dengan segera menarik Tao dan Baekhyun yang mulai ber-fangirl menjauh sebelum mereka membuat keributan, mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah lelaki berambut pink itu.

"Jadi itu hanya kesalahpahaman, oke?" Ucap Sehun, tangan tanpa sadar menggenggam jemari Lu Han.

"Oke."

"Kembali ke kedai?"

"...baiklah, dasar idiot." Lu Han mempoutkan pipinya, dan Sehun hanya tertawa.

.

.

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan erangan marah, Kris berguling di kasurnya dalam satu gerakan cepat, terjatuh dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Ia menyumpahi orang yang membunyikan bel rumahnya pada jam enam pagi ini. Siapapun itu sebaiknya ia menyiapkan alasan yang bagus atau Kris tidak akan dapat mencegah dirinya untuk melakukan pembunuhan jika ternyata itu hanya seorang tetangga yang meminta gula. Ia mulai melangkah, dengan sengaja berjalan lebih lambat dan memastikan dirinya untuk memasang ekspresi paling menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi...yang mana dengan cepat menghilang ketika ia melihat Tao menyapanya dengan riang. Senyuman yang lebih muda sedikit menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi khawatir dan terkejut.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tao berkata dengan suara pelan, mengusap belakang lehernya dengan canggung. Kris tiba-tiba merasa seperti orang bodoh karena telah muncul dengan penampilan seakan siap memakan lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Tidak! Uhm, tidak. Aku baru saja bangun." Kris merasa ia harus berbohong untuk menghibur Tao.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya berpikir jika kau ingin sarapan bersamaku di kafe bawah. Aku selalu makan sendiri jadi ku pikir itu perubahan yang baik untuk makan bersama seseorang. Dan lagi, kau satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu di kompleks apartemen ini." Tao menjelaskan dengan bersemangat, melompat ke atas dan ke bawah seraya tersenyum lebar ke arah Kris.

"T-tentu, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kris, Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lucu dan menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding.

Kris dilanda panik besar. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Tao sudah meninggalkan kesan mendalam tentang dirinya karena lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dari hal memalukan yaitu meminta kunci cadangan pada petugas (ia tidak memberitahu teman-temannya karena ia tahu mereka hanya akan mengolok-ngoloknya). Selain itu, Kris juga selalu merasa kagum dengan pemuda Chinese itu yang sudah banyak dikenal karena kemampuannya dalam bermain wushu (Kris adalah penggemar berat film kung-fu—ia seorang Chinese dan ia tumbuh dengan melihat film Bruce Lee).

Ia dengan cepat menyikat giginya, membasuh wajahnya, memakai sebuah riped-jeans bersih, memakai kaos longgar bergambar dan mengacak rambut pirangnya berharap itu semua terlihat layak. Ia merasa seperti bocah sekolah dasar yang akan bertemu pujaan hatinya beberapa saat lagi, atau mungkin memang begitu kenyataannya, tapi tidak termasuk bagian mengenai anak sekolah dasar. Ia kembali berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu, memakai sepatu putihnya dan melambai ke arah Tao, yang hanya melihatnya, nampak puas.

"Kita hanya akan pergi sarapan, Kris. Kenapa kau sangat rapi?" Tanya Tao, nada geli terdengar di suaranya.

"Ap-apa? Penampilanku biasanya memang seperti ini!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau terlihat tampan, ngomong-ngomong. Seperti seorang model." Tao terkekeh, menepuk pelan kepala Kris sambil berjalan melewatinya, menggoyangkan dompet di tangannya.

Pujian dan sentuhannya membuat kepala Kris merasa pusing, hatinya berdebar. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mengejar langkah Tao, dan segera setelah ia berada di sebelah pria itu, Tao menatap ke arahnya, menyeringai. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi, dan Kris seketika ingin jatuh pingsan.

"Kafe ini punya menu kue yang _menakjubkan_ dan-

Kris tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang sedang Tao bicarakan. Apa yang ia tahu adalah Tao berada sangat dekat dengannya, liftnya terasa terlalu sempit, dan lengan Tao yang menggenggamnya terasa begitu hangat dan terlihat sempurna memeluk sikunya. Dan parfum yang Tao gunakan (atau mungkin sampo?) sungguh luar biasa dan Kris yakin hidungnya secara seksual termanjakan karena ini semua (ia merasa aneh dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan dalam mendeskripsikannya, namun memang begitulah yang saat ini ia rasakan).

.

.

.

.

 **T/N :**

3otp dalam satu chapter~

Dan Baek sama Yeol uda baikan lagi tu, gaes. Tinggal tunggu konflik selanjutnya aja. Hehe :')

Btw, kemarin banyak yang kaget pas tahu total chap nya ada 50 ya. Wkkk. Well, memang segitulah adanya :'D

Kami akan selalu usahakan untuk update secepat kami mampu. Minimal 1 kali per minggu di akhir pekan, tapi kalo kami bisa terpancing buat update lebih dari itu, siapa tahu? :)

Thank you buat reviews yang kalian berikan di chapter sebelumnya. These all make our day, seriously~^^

Please leave ur review, fav, and foll. See ya on next update!

 **Love,**

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	6. Chapter 5:Serangan Diva&Morning Sickness

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Serangan Diva dan Morning Sickness**

"Pagi, Baekhyun, apa kau sedang mema- Baek?"

Chanyeol terduduk di sofa, mengusap lehernya yang kaku sambil memandang ke sekeliling dapur yang nampak kosong. Ini sudah hari kedua sejak Baekhyun pindah kemari (dan sejak keduanya kembali berbaikan) dan Chanyeol sudah terbiasa melihat temannya itu (ini aneh baginya untuk menyebut lelaki yang lebih pendek itu sebagai teman) menyibukkan diri di dapur, bersenandung sendiri sambil menyiapkan sarapan. Lelaki itu memaksa Chanyeol untuk kembali menempati kamarnya, dan Baekhyun bisa tidur di sofa karena ia merasa sudah begitu merepotkan, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyetujuinya (entah apa yang sudah terjadi dengan si playboy Park Chanyeol yang selalu cuek, ia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi seorang gentleman kini telah menggantikannya).

Ia memandang jam di dinding, dan mengernyitkan dahi. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan pagi, kenapa Baekhyun belum bangun juga? Kelas akan dimulai pukul delapan, dan Baekhyun biasanya bangun pada pukul enam, memasak dan tidak terlalu senang jika sampai terlambat datang ke kelas. Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa dan menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar, mengetuk pintunya pelan sebelum membukanya perlahan, melongokkan kepalanya masuk.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah bangun?" Ia berbisik, memperhatikan gundukan selimut di atas kasur.

Ketika gundukan yang jelas-jelas adalah Baekhyun itu tidak juga bergerak, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. Ia dengan hati-hati berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, perlahan duduk pada tepi ranjang dan menyentuh bahu Baekhyun (atau sesuatu yang seperti bahunya, Chanyeol berharap ia benar). Baekhyun mengerang, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baek, bangunlah. Kita harus berangkat ke kampus." Ia menyentuh Baekhyun lagi, dan lelaki yang satunya hanya menggeliat, menjauhkan tangan lelaki yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Ia bergumam, suara teredam oleh selimut dan bantal-bantal yang menutupinya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti bayi. Ayo pergiii. Aku akan membelikan makanan di jalan."

"Sudah ku bilang, pergi kau, Park Chanyeol brengsek." Dan diva-Baekhyun nampaknya telah kembali.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat mengatakan apapun, Baekhyun seketika terduduk, mata melebar dan tangan membekap erat mulutnya seakan ia akan muntah. Ia berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol, dan tersadar ini sudah terlambat karena dumbo brengsek itu menutupi jalannya sehingga ia tidak bisa berguling dari ranjang seperti biasa untuk berlari menuju toilet. Chanyeol, sama saja, menyadari semuanya sudah terlambat ketika satu tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram bahunya, dan kemudian lelaki yang lebih pendek memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tepat di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol, dengan mata melebar, dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergidik hingga tulang belakang ketika celana yang ia kenakan mulai terasa basah, dan Baekhyun mulai berhenti tersengal. Ruangan terasa begitu sunyi, dan Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk memandang pria yang satunya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar isakan pelan, dan langsung menyadarinya, menunduk memandang Baekhyun (mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan kekacauan menjijikkan di celananya).

"B-Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa, ya Tuhan, jangan menangis." Chanyeol harus menahan nafasnya karena ya Tuhan baunya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku...ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Aku memuntahimu dan...ya Tuhan, Chanyeol, aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Baekhyun semakin terisak, meletakkan kedua tangan bersihnya untuk menutupi wajah dan menangis, merasa malu dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar, ini bukan masalah. Ini hanya...kau hanya muntah, bukan melakukan suatu kekerasan. Kumohon jangan menangis." Chanyeol memohon, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memegang pergelangan tangannya seraya memandang tepat pada matanya. Mendengar lelaki yang lebih pendek terisak dan menangis membuatnya merasa seperti manusia terburuk di Bumi dan Exoplanet.

"A-aku akan membersihkannya, Chanyeol, aku berjanji. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta ma-

"Itu bukan hal yang penting. Aku bisa membereskannya. Yang jauh lebih penting, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, mulai mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu hanya muntah, bukan sesuatu yang serius. Apa yang lebih penting saat ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku...tidak, tidak terlalu..." Baekhyun berbisik, bibir melengkung turun membentuk sebuah pout sedih.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasakan sakit kepala hebat hingga aku merasa seakan kepalaku akan terbelah. Punggungku juga terasa sakit." Baekhyun menjelaskan perlahan, dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"...kalau begitu kita akan membolos hari ini. Kau butuh istirahat." Putus Chanyeol dengan tegas dan ia mendorong Baekhyun pelan untuk kembali beristirahat di kasur.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh bolos kelas! Kau akan ketinggalan banyak materi, lalu nilaimu bisa turun dan-

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Aku akan merawatmu. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku." Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, mengusap rambut lelaki yang lebih pendek dan beralih pada kekacauan di celananya, tanpa sempat menyadari rona merah yang muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

"T-tapi-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang, hanya, uhh, biarkan aku membersihkan ini dulu lalu aku akan merawatmu."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan kembali tubuhnya ke kasur, menarik selimut hingga hidungnya seraya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang meraih sebuah sweatpants bersih dari lemari pakaian, bergumam pada diri sendiri sambil menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ketika pintu tertutup, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sejak tadi. Ia meletakkan jemari lentiknya di dada, pada area dimana jantungnya berada, dan mulai menghitung hingga sepuluh.

"Tenanglah, tenanglah, sial tenanglah, dasar kau jantung bodoh." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, merasakan darahnya mengalir ke pipi ketika mengingat senyuman Chanyeol dan tangan besar yang mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"...sial, tidakkah kau bisa tenang?!" Ia berbisik tajam, menenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut dan bantal, mencoba mengusir senyuman manis dengan kerutan mata dan suara berat nan hangat itu keluar dari kepalanya.

 _Aku akan merawatmu. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku._

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Jongin menoleh ke balik pundaknya dan melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo duduk sendirian. Well, sebenarnya ia juga. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, teman-temannya tidak bersamanya untuk makan siang. Chanyeol sempat mengirimkan pesan singkat, berkata bahwa Baekhyun sakit dan ia harus merawat lelaki itu, sementara Kris tengah berkeliaran di sekitar kampus dengan Huang Zitao. Setelah meraih makan siangnya (yang berupa sandwich mungil dari vending machine), ia menghampiri meja lelaki yang lebih pendek, membuatnya terkaget.

"Oh! Jongin, kau disini. Di mejaku." Ujar Kyungsoo, mengedipkan mata lebarnya dengan imut dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?"

"Aku seharusnya bertanya hal yang sama padamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, memberitahu Jongin untuk ikut duduk.

"Chanyeol di rumah bersama Baekhyun. Eyeliner Bitch itu sakit. Sedangkan Kris...aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan si brengsek itu, sejujurnya." Jongin mengangkat bahunya, mulai membuka sandwich-nya ketika Kyungsoo merebut makanan itu sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Jangan makan ini! Ini tidak sehat."

"U-uh, lalu apa yang harus aku makan?" Jongin menaikkan alis, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

"Ini. Teman-temanku juga tidak bersamaku, jadi kau bisa memakan jatah mereka." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah lunchbox berukuran besar ke tangan lelaki berkulit tan itu, dan Jongin tersenyum.

"Sungguh? Aku boleh memakan ini?"

"Mh-hmm. Tao sedang pergi entah kemana, dan Lu Han sedang bersama lelaki bernama Sehun itu. Baekhyun, well, ia sedang sakit." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, dan ia melihat bagaimana Jongin mengangguk, dan membuka lunchbox tersebut.

Mata Jongin melebar begitu melihat makanan di dalamnya. Dadar gulung, kimchi, nasi hangat, bulgogi, sekotak sup kimchi, beberapa rumput laut panggang, sepaket buah-buahan, dan salad. Ia memberikan Kyungsoo tatapan penuh tanya, menunjuk lunchbox tersebut. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, dan Jongin menelan ludahnya.

"Kau yang membuat ini semua?"

"Yeah, aku yang membuatnya. Kenapa?"

"Ini luar biasa!" Ujar Jongin, dan ujung bibir Kyungsoo berkedut membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau bahkan belum mencicipinya. Jangan memujinya dulu."

"Aku tidak memuji makanan ini. Aku memujimu. Aku yakin rasanya pasti luar biasa, tapi kenyataan bahwa kau yang membuatnya membuat ini semakin luar biasa." Jongin berkata jujur, mulai memakan makanan itu dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit seraya memperhatikan lelaki yang lain makan dengan begitu lahap. Ia merasakan pipinya merona dengan setiap pujian tulus yang Jongin berikan, dan matanya melebar ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan sumpitnya, sepotong besar bulbogi terjepit di antara sepasang batang sumpit tersebut.

"Kau harus makan juga, Kyungsoo. Ini, katakan ah!" Jongin berujar ceria, dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terkikik sambil membuka mulut dan menggigit bulbogi tersebut.

"Aku sangat jarang membiarkan orang lain menyuapiku, kau tahu." Kyungsoo menggoda, dan Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya, memasukkan sepotong dadar gulung ke dalam mulut dan meraih sendok, menyendok sup dan kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo.

Waktu jam makan siang hampir berakhir ketika semua makanan sudah habis. Jongin dengan rapi membereskan kotak makan siang, menyerahkannya kembali kepada Kyungsoo yang nampak lebih ceria dari biasanya. Jongin mencebikkan bibir sambil memandang lelaki yang lain, membuatnya menaikkan alis bertanya-tanya.

"Aku akan merindukan makan siang lezat semacam ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tidak membawa bekal dari rumah?"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak untuk bertahan hidup. Aku bersumpah, aku bisa saja membakar dapur ketika mencoba melakukannya." Ia berujar kesal, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku punya ide. Aku akan menyiapkan kotak makan siang khusus untukmu mulai besok. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tersenyum pada Jongin yang seketika nampak senang.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mau melakukannya? Kenapa?"

"Well...aku suka memasak, terlebih jika aku melakukannya untuk temanku sendiri. Kau juga termasuk temanku, Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menepuk pelan pipi Kai (dan lagi-lagi menyebabkan hatinya tanpa henti berdesir).

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menantikannya?"

"Tentu, tentu. Mulai sekarang kau akan terjebak dengan kotak-kotak makan siangku seumur hidup." Kyungsoo tertawa, dan Jongin bersumpah pada dirinya bahwa itu adalah suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Chanyeol, untuk pertama kali selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, membersihkan rumah dengan tenaganya sendiri. Ia khawatir rumahnya terlalu kotor dan menyebabkan Baekhyun jatuh sakit, itu bukan hanya akan membahayakan lelaki tersebut, namun juga bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

Bayi mereka.

Chanyeol merasakan darahnya mengalir menuju pipinya setiap kali ia memikirkan hal tentang (membuat) bayi: seks, (tentu saja, ia adalah Chanyeol, apa lagi jika bukan itu yang ia pikirkan), ciuman, pelukan, berpegangan tangan, dan pernikahan. Ia bisa saja tenang jika saja pikiran-pikiran tersebut tidak muncul bersamaan dengan bayangan seorang lelaki berambut magenta dengan sepasang mata yang melengkung membentuk eye smile yang begitu cantik. Chanyeol menampar pipinya sendiri, berharap dengan begitu ia akan berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tidak ada apapun di antara ia dan Baekhyun kecuali hubungan pertemanan dan kebutuhan untuk berada di dekat satu sama lain demi bayi mereka. Itu adalah apa yang berusaha ia yakinkan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan hanyalah akibat dari fakta bahwa Baekhyun pada nyatanya memang memikat, dan ya Tuhan, mereka berdua memiliki seorang bayi.

"Chanyeol...?" Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kamar, dan Chanyeol, tanpa pikir panjang, mengabaikan apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar, nyaris tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Ya? Kau butuh sesuatu, babe-maksudku, Baekhyun?!" Well, sepertinya kepalanya sedang mempermainkannya saat ini, dan ia lega (paling tidak) Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengeluh kesakitan jadi ia tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"Aku haus, tapi punggung sialanku benar-benar sakit. Fuck. Aku tidak bisa meraih botol minumnya." Seorang Baekhyun-yang-sedang-kesakitan jelas adalah seorang diva bermulut kasar.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang, duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan meraih botol minum. Ia menyodorkannya begitu saja dengan kikuk, dan kemudian mendapatkan pukulan pelan di lengannya dengan tatapan yang seakan berujar apa-kau-bodoh. Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya, menggoyangkan botol tersebut pelan seakan berkata bahwa ia sudah melakukan apa yang Baekhyun perintahkan padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bangkit duduk. Bantu aku meminumnya, dasar dumbo."

Chanyeol berujar 'oh' pelan tanda paham, dan memposisikan dirinya sehingga ia bisa membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk. Ia perlahan mengangkat tubuh lelaki tersebut, lengan secara otomatis melingkar di bahu Baekhyun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia menarik tubuhnya mendekat, hingga wajah Baekhyun nyaris menyentuh dadanya, kemudian meraih kembali botol minum itu, dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih pendek, dengan rona samar menghiasi pipinya, menerima botol minum tersebut dan meminumnya dengan senang hati. Ketika ia sudah selesai, ia menyerahkannya kembali pada Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu meletakkannya di atas meja, masih dengan Baekhyun yang berada di pelukan.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun bergumam, seketika merasa malu pada posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Kapanpun, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan meletakkan Baekhyun kembali berbaring di ranjang, yang mana membuat dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, jantungnya seakan tengah berlari maraton sementara darahnya kembali mengalir cepat menuju pipinya. Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Uhm, Chanyeol...?"

"Tidurlah lagi." Chanyeol berujar tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke rambut Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dekat sehingga kepalanya bersandar pada ceruk leher Chanyeol.

Jika saja pipinya bisa merona lebih merah lagi dan jantungnya bisa berdegup lebih cepat, pastilah itu semua sudah terjadi. Mata Baekhyun melebar, tidak terbiasa untuk merasakan dada bidang dan hangat milik Chanyeol menempel lembut di pipinya, atau bagian tubuhnya yang manapun (malam dimana keduanya melakukan seks sedikit samar untuk diingat mengingat ia begitu mabuk saat itu). Lengan kuat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya erat, menjaganya tetap di tempat, dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu perlahan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, masih belum melepaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuat suara pelan seperti dengkingan anak anjing, dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun merasakan getaran suaranya dari tangannya yang beristirahat di dada Chanyeol, dan pipinya semakin merona.

"Aku pernah membaca artikel bahwa bayi mampu merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan. Memeluk satu sama lain adalah hal yang menyenangkan, bukan? Aku ingin bayi kita juga merasakannya." Chanyeol menerangkan dengan suara pelan, dan Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu kau membaca artikel tentang bayi, ayah." Baekhyun menggodanya (yang sebenarnya adalah usahanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri).

"Hey, hanya karena dulu aku adalah playboy kampus bukan berarti aku adalah ayah yang buruk." Chanyeol mencebikkan bibir, dan tanpa sadar menarik tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat, dagunya beristirahat di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun, kantuk perlahan menghampirinya sementara ia semakin menikmati suara berat dan hangat Chanyeol yang menenangkan.

"Seorang diva telah mengubahku. Aku pria yang telah berubah sekarang." Chanyeol terkekeh pada kata-katanya sendiri, dan Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Apakah itu hal yang bagus? Perubahan yang disebabkan diva itu, maksudku." Baekhyun menguap, dan lengan yang memeluknya mulai mengelus bahunya pelan.

"Aku masih belum tahu...namun hingga saat ini, kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku menyukai perubahan itu."

"Kalau begitu diva tersebut pasti...cukup...istimewa..." Baekhyun perlahan terlelap ke alam mimpi, dan Chanyeol menemukan hal tersebut begitu manis bagaimana ia masih berusaha berbicara di antara kuap dan kantuknya.

"...mungkin." Jawab Chanyeol, dan nafas pelan Baekhyun yang teratur menjawabnya.

Merasakan tubuh lelaki yang lebih pendek itu di pelukannya, dengan surai magenta menggelitik dagu, dan jemari lentik nan cantik menggenggam lembut kerah kaosnya membuat ia tersenyum. Bertindak sebelum berpikir, dikecupnya puncak kepala lelaki yang lebih mungil, menghirup aroma sampo strawberry yang ia gunakan. Ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, wajahnya memerah, terbatuk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya ketika ia merasakan Baekhyun merapatkan tubuh semakin mendekat padanya, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya lain waktu, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Ku rasa, diva tersebut memang cukup spesial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N :**

Well, chapter ini pendek ya? Hehe.

But, how's the chanbaek (+ a little kaisoo) fluff in this chapter? :D

Jadi, mengenai beberapa saran reviewers untuk lebih sering update, we want to do it guys, really. Kami tidak bisa janji, tapi kami bisa jadi bakal mengabulkannya :)

As always, please leave ur review~

(Reviews kalian selalu bikin kita semangat, seriously ;_; )

Sincerely yours,

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	7. Chapter 6 : Keluarga Byun

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Keluarga Byun**

"Chanyeol, bangun. Bangun! Chanyeol, bangun brengsek!"

Mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka karena rasa perih di pipinya. Ia berkedip, mengusap pipinya yang kesakitan seraya memandang lelaki di pelukannya. Ia memandangnya selama beberapa menit, hingga mesin di otaknya perlahan mulai bekerja. Byun Baekhyun baru saja menamparnya hingga terbangun, dan ia sedikit banyak merasa cukup kecewa (bukan berarti ia mengharapkan kecupan selamat pagi, tidak sama sekali). Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari keduanya menggeliat di antara pelukan tubuh Chanyeol, tangannya terlipat di antara dada lelaki itu sambil merebahkan kepalanya di lengannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan kerutan di dahinya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke pipinya ketika ia sadar betapa dekat dan intimnya posisi mereka. Ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu dan membela dirinya sendiri ketika lelaki mungil tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya buru-buru, menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Ada seseorang di pintu depan. Bukakan mereka, sayang. Aku masih tidak bisa berdiri dan aku terjebak di antara tubuhmu." Ia menjelaskan dengan singkat, menggunakan panggilan sayang karena terbiasa, namun tentu Chanyeol masih tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali merasa pusing mendengar nama panggilan itu (meski Baekhyun tidak terlalu bermaksud mengucapkannya, Chanyeol tetap melayang dibuatnya).

"Uh, apa?"

"Pintu depan. Ada seseorang di pintu dep-

Ding dong!

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, menarik tangannya dari bawah tubuh Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan bangkit duduk. Ia tidak akan mengakuinya saat ini, tapi di dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun itu yang sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya (dan waktu manisnya dengan Baekhyun). Ia berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu, mengabaikan perintah Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat karena bell yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, dan terkekeh ketika Baekhyun menggeram tidak sabar.

Pada akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan pintu, tangan berada di gagangnya. Memastikan sudah memasang wajah kesal dan bersungut-sungut, ia membuka pintu, hanya untuk mengerutkan dahi pada dua orang paruh baya di hadapannya. Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan, tersenyum padanya dengan begitu manis, berdiri di hadapannya, yang pria mengenggam sebuket bunga anyelir kuning dan baby's breath segar sementara yang wanita membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan di tangannya. Chanyeol berujar 'oh' pelan, memandang pada pasangan tersebut dengan kebingungan.

"Selamat pagi, sayang, apa kau Park Chanyeol?" Tanya wanita tersebut, dan ia memberikan sebuah eye smile cantik yang Chanyeol yakin begitu familiar.

"Uhm, ya? Siapa...?"

"Oh, maaf, betapa tidak sopannya kami. Kami orangtua Baekhyun. Apa ia ada di sini?" Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya pelan, tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pikiran kosong.

"Uhm, uh, silakan masuk, nyonya, tuan. Uhm, ia ada di dalam kamar. Aku akan...memanggilnya kemari." Ujar Chanyeol, masih tidak percaya dengan kenyatan bahwa ya Tuhan, orangtua Baekhyun ada di sini, di rumahnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan bergeser untuk membiarkan keduanya masuk. Mereka melepas sepatu dalam diam dan melangkah masuk, secara otomatis melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk mengamati rumah tersebut. Chanyeol menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar, melihat Baekhyun masih meringkuk di balik selimut dan berkedip dengan imutnya ketika ia masuk.

"Siapa tamunya?" Tanyanya lembut, menurunkan sedikit selimutnya untuk bisa berbicara lebih jelas.

"Orangtuamu." Ujar Chanyeol singkat, dan Baekhyun terduduk dengan cepat, meringis sakit sambil meletakkan telapak tangan di sisi kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, ini sakit sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau ucapkan barusan? Orangtuaku di sini?"

"Yeah...aku...mereka menunggumu di ruang tengah." Chanyeol mengalihkan berat tubuhnya dari satu kaki ke yang lain, seketika merasa gugup.

"Oh...oke. Uhm, Chanyeol?"

"Yeah?"

"Maukah kau membantuku untuk berdiri? Punggungku masih terasa sedikit sakit..."

Chanyeol dengan cepat berjalan ke arahnya, melingkarkan lengan di sekitar pinggangnya seraya membantu berdiri, membiarkan berat tubuh Baekhyun bertumpu padanya. Baekhyun secara otomatis mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, berpegangan dan mencoba untuk tidak terlalu membebani lelaki yang lain. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dan ketika orangtuanya melihatnya, mereka tersenyum lebar.

"Baekhyunnie!" Ayahnya adalah yang pertama berdiri, berjalan mendekat dan perlahan meraih Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Hey, ayah. Apa kabar, bu." Ia melambaikan tangan pada keduanya, sedikit tersenyum ketika ayahnya membantu ia duduk di atas sofa.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa, menemukan bantal yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan ada di dekatnya. Ia meraihnya dan tanpa pikir panjang memeluk benda tersebut, mengistirahatkan dagunya di sana dan melewatkan tatapan yang muncul di wajah Chanyeol karena sialan, itu adalah bantalku dan ya Tuhan itu semua akan meninggalkan aroma harum Baekhyun di sana.

"Sayang, duduklah, dan tenang." Ibu Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol, dan membutuhkan waktu sesaat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa ia berbicara padanya.

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan merasa begitu canggung. Di sinilah ia, duduk dengan Baekhyun dan keluarganya yang nampak begitu bahagia. Apa mereka sadar ia baru saja menghamili anak mereka? Ia bahkan tidak dalam suatu hubungan tertentu dengan lelaki itu! Mereka akan menghabisinya jika sampai tahu bahwa hanya karena sebuah hubungan one-night stand lah yang membawa mereka pada semua ini-

"Baekkie, kekasihmu sungguh tinggi dan tampan. Dari mana kau bisa menemukan pria muda yang mempesona ini?"

Chanyeol seketika tersedak nafasnya, dan Baekhyun, dengan pipi memerah, harus mendekatkan tubuh untuk mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan ia dari batuk. Pasangan itu memandang mereka, nampak puas, dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol kembali tenang. Dengan mata melebar, ia melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Baekhyun, dan yang satunya hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian berbalik kembali menatap orangtuanya.

"Siapa yang memberitahu kalian semua itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil memainkan jari, dan Mrs. Byun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kyunggie yang mengatakannya. Kapan kau berencana akan memberitahu kami? Kau hanya pindah begitu saja dan meski kami sangat mendukungmu untuk hidup mandiri, kau seharusnya paling tidak memberitahu kami dimana dan dengan siapa kau tinggal."

"Aku sudah bermaksud memberitahu kalian, tapi-

"Dan bayinya? Bagaimana kabar bayinya? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Kami tidak ingin cucu kami lahir ke dunia dengan sakit-sakitan."

Kali ini adalah giliran Baekhyun yang tersedak nafasnya. Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya, dan ketika Baekhyun pada akhirnya merasa tenang, dengan pria yang lebih tinggi masih mengusap punggungnya, ia memandang kedua orangtuanya, dengan mata melebar.

"Kalian sudah tahu?" Ia bertanya kaget, dan ayahnya tertawa.

"Perutmu sudah mulai membesar, anak muda, tentu cepat atau lambat kami akan tahu. Lagipula, Kyungsoo memastikan kami mengetahui semua perkembangan kondisimu."

"Apa...apa yang sebenarnya pengkhianat itu katakan pada kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun, alis berkerut sambil berencana untuk menghabisi lelaki bermata doe itu.

"Well, pria muda ini adalah ayahnya, bukan? Dan ia mau bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Meski itu adalah hal yang bagus, kami tetap akan membantu untuk memenuhi beberapa keperluan juga." Mr. Byun berujar santai, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada kedua bocah di hadapannya.

"Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan merawatnya." Chanyeol seketika menolak, yang dibalas dengan tatapan penasaran Baekhyun dan orangtuanya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendongak padanya, tangan berada di lutut lelaki yang lain.

"Itu adalah anakku dan Baekhyun adalah milikku, aku akan membiayai apapun yang dibutuhkannya. Tapi tentu saja, terima kasih atas perhatian kalian, Mrs. Byun, Mr. Byun." Chanyeol tersenyum pada keduanya, dan orang tua Baekhyun mengangguk (Baekhyun merona merah di sebelah Chanyeol, tidak melewatkan nada posesif yang Chanyeol gunakan).

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Oh, Baekkie, pemuda ini benar-benar sempurna. Aku ikut bahagia untukmu!" Mrs. Byun berujar senang, dengan suaminya yang juga setuju.

Mr. Byun kemudian berdiri, dan ia berjalan ke arah pintu, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Dengan gugup, ia berdiri, meninggalkan Baekhyun seraya ibunya menggantikan posisinya untuk duduk di sebelah putranya, tersenyum penuh semangat pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri tegak di hadapan Mr. Byun, mencoba untuk tidak nampak gugup di hadapan tatapan menilai yang diberikannya. Ia terus-terusan tersenyum sejak pertama mereka bertemu, namun sekarang, ia memasang ekspresi yang begitu serius di wajahnya, menyelidik dan menilai Chanyeol secara keseluruhan dari inci ke inci. Chanyeol merasa perlu untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Saya adalah Park Chanyeol, sir. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda." Ia sedikit membungkuk, dan pria yang lebih tua menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berbicara langsung pada intinya, Chanyeol."

"Baik, sir."

"Bagaimana rencanamu untuk merawat putra dan cucuku kelak?" Mr. Byun melipat lengannya di dada, dan Chanyeol memandang balik kepadanya.

"Saya adalah pemegang selanjutnya dari perusahaan kami, sir. Orang tuaku hanya menunggu saya hingga lulus, dan saya akan mengambil alih bisnis keluarga kami." Ujarnya serius.

"Hmm. Kau nampak familiar...apakah kau, secara kebetulan, adalah putra dari Park Sohee?" Mr. Byun menatapnya menduga, dan Chanyeol mengangguk, mata melebar kaget.

"Ya, ia adalah ibu saya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Mengenalnya?" Mr. Byun tertawa, atmosfer tegang seketika menghilang, dan Chanyeol membiarkan dirinya rileks. Mr. Byun menenangkan dirinya, dan ia tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol, sebelah tangan menepuk bahunya. "Nak, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Park Sohee adalah sainganku."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tidak enak dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Mr. Byun menyadari ketidaknyamanan itu, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengalungkan lengan di bahu Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat.

"Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol, perusahaan kami yang bersaing satu sama lain tidak akan berpengaruh pada hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Percayakan padaku untuk yang satu ini, oke?" Ia tersenyum, dan meski dengan firasat buruk yang menghantui Chanyeol, ia menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya, sayang?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan memperhatikan ibunya meletakkan tangannya yang sedikit gemetaran ke perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar. Hatinya meleleh oleh pemandangan tersenyum ibunya, nampak nyaris menangis, seraya ia mengelus lembut perutnya. Mrs. Byun menarik kembali tangannya, memandang Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Kupikir aku akan mati tanpa sempat memiliki seorang cucu, sayang."

"Oh, wow, terima kasih, bu. Aku tidak tahu ibu begitu yakin aku tidak akan bisa menemukan seseorang." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dan Mrs. Byun tertawa.

"Hentikan dulu bercandanya, tentang pria itu...ia baik, aku tahu itu."

"Hmm...well, yeah, ia merawatku dengan baik, dan-

"Jangan sampai kau melepasnya, oke? Ia benar-benar sempurna!" Mrs. Byun menjerit senang, memeluk putranya.

"Oke, oke! Tapi kau bahkan belum mengenalnya, bu." Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada ibunya, dan ia menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya bercanda pada putranya.

"Aku tahu banyak tentang hal semacam ini. Percayalah padaku ketika aku sudah mengatakannya, sayang, maka ia adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merona merah oleh ibunya yang menggoyangkan alis menggodanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ibu, hentikan itu." Ujarnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan, merasa sangat malu (oleh kenyataan bahwa ia setuju dengan perkataan ibunya).

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Baek, kakakmu sudah kembali." Ibunya kemudian mulai menenangkan diri dari sesi fangirling-nya, dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa.

"Oh? Sungguh? Kapan?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran.

"Sepertinya, malam ini."

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa kembali lega, keluarga Byun sudah pergi kembali dan meninggalkan keduanya sendirian pada sekitar jam makan siang. Baekhyun duduk di sofa, mengganti channel televisi mencari acara yang cukup bagus untuk ditonton ketika kemudian Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya dengan dahi berkerut. Baekhyun memandangnya bingung, dan ia berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya untuk memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa? Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis padanya, dan Chanyeol setengah mencebikkan bibir padanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Bahwa kau adalah putra dari Byun Kimjeong dan Byun Hara." Chanyeol menunggu jawaban, namun hanya mendapatkan sebuah tawa renyah dari lelaki yang lain.

"Well, kau juga tidak bertanya. Ku pikir kau sudah tau mengingat Byun adalah marga yang cukup jarang, dan kita kuliah di XOXO University, sebuah kampus yang sama sekali tidak murah. Aku bukan termasuk mahasiswa terpandai di sana, jadi itu hal yang mudah untuk menebak bahwa aku berasal dari keluarga yang berada jika aku bisa sampai berkuliah di sana." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, dan kembali memandang televisi, mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Chanyeol bertanya tajam.

"Uh, Park Chanyeol?"

"Selain namaku, dasar diva sarkastis." Chanyeol memukul pelan bahu Baekhyun dengan bercanda, membuat lelaki yang satunya tertawa.

"Hmm. Mari kita lihat...one night stand-ku yang kini menjadi ayah dari anakku? Teman sekamarku? Teman serumah? Teman? Entahlah, sayang, ku rasa aku cukup mengenalmu." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, rasa puas berkilau di matanya seraya ia menghitung hal yang diucapkannya menggunakan jari.

"Aku tidak yakin akan bisa memiliki sebuah percakapan yang serius denganmu, Byun Baekhun, tidak pula aku ingin melakukannya. Itu benar-benar mustahil." Chanyeol menghela nafas, menyandarkan tubuh di sofa dan memandang lelaki yang lain.

"Well, memangnya apa yang harus ku katakan? Memang itulah dirimu, bukan?" Baekhyun tertawa sebelum kemudian kembali fokus pada televisi.

"Terserah kau saja, Baek." Chanyeol terkekeh, dan keduanya hanyut dalam kesunyian yang nyaman sambil menonton televisi (acaranya adalah Mickey Mouse dan Chanyeol tidak paham sama sekali mengapa Baekhyun begitu menikmatinya, terkikik pada adegan-adegan tertentu).

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun seraya ia bersandar pada sofa dengan nyaman, melihat bagaimana sebuah bantal terapit di antara lengan dan perut, dengan kaki yang terlipat di antaranya. Ia tanpa sadar memainkan jari-jarinya sambil masih menonton Mickey Mouse melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya lucu hingga membuatnya tersenyum, jarinya ia gigit di antara giginya yang putih. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tak paham apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan hanya dalam satu kerjapan mata, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lain tersadar dari hipnotis Mickey Mouse-nya dan ia menatap Chanyeol, tangan terulur menyentuh area dimana bibir lelaki itu menciumnya, pipi merona merah.

"U-uh, untuk apa semua itu?" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya, menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku...uh...kau mau makan siang di luar?" Chanyeol tertawa gugup, menggaruk kepalanya sambil menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Uhm...oke? Lagipula, kurasa aku sudah merasa cukup baikan sekarang."

"Kalo begitu ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dan bangkit berdiri, menuju pintu untuk mengambil jaketnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, tangan tak juga meninggalkan titik dimana Chanyeol telah mengecupnya dengan lembut. Ia merasakan ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan ia menggigitnya untuk menghentikan senyuman bodohnya.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Mereka duduk dengan canggung di sebuah kedai sarapan mungil beberapa blok dari Penthouse. Baekhyun, yang sudah berhasil menenangkan diri dari ingatan ciuman itu, dengan senang hati melahap makan siangnya, tidak menyadari kondisi emosi dan mental Chanyeol saat itu. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu masih teringat dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, dalam hati mengomeli dan menampari dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu hal macam apa yang merasukinya, hanya saja Baekhyun seketika nampak begitu cantik dan kissable jadi ia pun melakukan apa yang ia pikir boleh untuk dilakukan. Memang boleh, tapi pada nyatanya itu semua tidak baik untuk kestabilan kondisi jantungnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Baekhyun memandangnya khawatir, melahap lagi potongan samgyeopsalnya.

"Hm? Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, maaf."

"...ini." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyodorkan sesuap samgyeopsal kepada Chanyeol.

"Uh, terima kasih." Chanyeol bergerak untuk meraih makanan itu darinya, tapi Baekhyun menjauhkannya, menggelengkan kepala.

"Katakan ah." Ujarnya, mencebikkan bibir sambil mengulurkan kembali makanan itu ke bibir Chanyeol.

"M-maksudmu?" Chanyeol merasakan darahnya mengalir ke pipi saat ia menyadari maksud dari perkataan lelaki mungil itu.

"Katakan ah brengsek." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, semakin mendekatkan samgyeopsal ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri, Baek, ayolah-

"Katakan saja ah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengulurkan tangannya ke rambutnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak paham mengapa ia merasa gugup. Baekhyun hanya menyuapinya samgyeopsal, dan itu adalah hal yang normal antara teman, bukan? Sial, ia bahkan ingat bagaimana Jongin sering menyuapinya juga (meski dengan cara yang lebih agresif dan kasar yang berakhir dengan Chanyeol tersedak kimbab).

Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya dan tanpa sadar memegangi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sambil memasukkan samgyeopsal itu ke mulutnya. Baekhyun membeku ketika Chanyeol memegangi pergelangan tangannya, dan ia memandang bagaimana lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengunyah makanannya, dengan masih belum melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang sudah tak memegang apapun lagi.

"Lihat, aku sudah memakannya. Puas?" Tanya Chanyeol, menaikkan sebelah alis dan menurunkan tangan Baekhyun, masih tidak melepaskannya.

"Uhm, Chanyeol, tanganku."

"Oh, benar. M-maaf." Ia melepaskannya, dan entah mengapa, itu membuat Baekhyun merasa kehilangan.

Kesunyian kembali menghampiri keduanya, dan segera setelah itu, mereka selesai dengan makan siangnya. Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah, merasa paling tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk Chanyeol ketika yang lebih tinggi akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya, dengan kunci mobil berada di tangan. Baekhyun mengikutinya menuju mobil, dan ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu untuknya, ia melemparkan senyum padanya. Ketika Baekhyun sudah cukup nyaman, ia menutup pintu dan berputar melewati depan mobil, masuk ke kursi kemudi. Ia menghidupkan mesin, tangannya sudah siap di setir dan memindah gear ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuh, tangan merengkuh wajahnya. Hal yang ia sadari selanjutnya, adalah sepasang bibir yang seketika menempel padanya. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan sangat cepat, sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

Baekhyun baru akan menyandarkan kembali punggungnya ketika Chanyeol menahannya dengan merengkuh pelan bagian belakang kepalanya. Baekhyun menelan ludah kaku, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia merona dan dalam hati menyalahkan samgyeopsal yang telah membuat ia ingin menciumnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku...aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih hari ini dan juga karena sudah merawatku kemarin, tapi kurasa aku sudah bertingkah terlalu jauh. Maaf, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi-

"Baek-

"Dan aku tidak tahu, kau berbicara sesuatu mengenai bayi yang bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dan menciummu adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan-

"Baek, diamlah." Terdengar nada puas di antara suara Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun gagal menyadarinya dan mencebikkan bibir.

"...baiklah."

"Lihat aku."

Baekhyun mendongak, kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Yang lebih pendek dari keduanya merona, dan jantungnya memutuskan untuk kembali bermaraton ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat.

"Terima kasih kembali." Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain dan Baekhyun bersumpah otaknya seketika berhenti bekerja.

Chanyeol menciumnya, dan itu terasa nikmat. Ia harap bayi mereka juga merasakan itu semua.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Keduanya terdiam selama perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol telah menolak untuk melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, dan yang lelaki yang lebih pendek sama sekali tidak menolak akan hal itu. Berpegangan tangan terasa begitu nyaman, dan tangan Chanyeol begitu besar, halus dan hangat, dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun bergejolak tak karuan. Tautan tangan mereka baru terlepas ketika keduanya berada di jalan masuk unit rumah mereka. Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun, memandang seakan bertanya 'mengapa kau melepaskannya.' Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap lurus ke hadapan mereka, dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Di depan pintu rumah mereka berdiri seorang pria dengan kulit putih, lesung pipit samar, rambut pendek dan senyuman yang begitu menawan. Ia melihat sekilas pada Baekhyun, dan dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju keduanya. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan melihat ia tersenyum.

"Kim Junmyeon? Apa itu kau?" Ia memanggil, dan Chanyeol hampir mendapat serangan jantung ketika Baekhyun seketika diserbu dengan sebuah pelukan erat dari pria bernama Kim Junmyeon itu.

"Baek! Aku merindukanmu!"

Otak Chanyeol seketika tidak berfungsi ketika Kim Junmyeon merangkul Baekhyun yang tersenyum di dalam pelukannya, dan dengan bersemangat mencium pipinya (Chanyeol bersumpah ia nyaris menyentuh bibir Baekhyun). Apa yang lebih mengagetkanya adalah Baekhyun yang masih saja tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia bahkan sempat memeluk pria pendek itu balik.

"What the fuck..." Chanyeol mendesis kesal.

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh padanya, gagal melihat kecemburuan di ekspresi Chanyeol. Dengan lengan masih melingkar di pria itu, Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ini k-

"Aku tidak peduli, Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol tajam, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kim Junmyeon sendiri di jalan masuk.

Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya, merasa canggung dan bingung karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang sadar bahwa Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya tadi. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun, yang nampak terluka karena Chanyeol membentaknya setelah menghabisakan waktu menyenangkan bersama seharian ini.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" Tanya Junmyeon, prihatin dan khawatir sambil mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"...aku tidak tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **A/N :**

Hai! Dalam rangka memenuhi permintaan untuk fast update, kami update lebih cepat dari biasanya! :)

How's the fluff in this chapter?^^

Thanks for the fav, foll, and read. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review~

Much love,

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	8. Chapter 7 : Kau Milikku, Bodoh!

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Kau milikku, bodoh!**

Chanyeol, demi Tuhan, tidak tahu mengapa ia sedari tadi bersungut-sungut di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mengunci pintu dan menolak membukakannya untuk Baekhyun (yang seketika berubah dari dirinya yang diva menjadi seorang yang manis dan polos, seraya memohon pria yang lebih tinggi untuk keluar dan bertemu dengan si brengsek Kim Junmyeon). Semua yang Chanyeol tahu hanyalah bahwa ia begitu kesal dengan tawa mereka (dan kekesalannya itu membuatnya lapar, sehingga aroma makanan yang tengah Baekhyun buat tidak membantu sama sekali).

"Chanyeol? Keluarlah. Kumohon? Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah tapi kau sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa padaku sehingga aku tidak bisa mengerti." Suara Baekhyun teredam oleh pintu seraya ia terus-menerus mengetuk pintu.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidur." Chanyeol menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur (dan ia menyadari bagaimana selimut dan spreinya beraroma seperti Baekhyun).

"Kau tidak sedang tidur. Baru saja kau menjawa-

"Pergi."

Ia mendengar Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu langkahnya berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang tengah (dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara si brengsek Kim Junmyeon yang berbicara dengan Baekhyun). Chanyeol menggeram frustrasi, dan pada akhirnya, ia merasa sudah terlalu muak. Ia meraih telepon dari meja di sebelah ranjangnya dan menelepon sebuah nomor yang selalu dihubunginya ketika ia sedang dalam masalah. Setelah deringan kedua, seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yo, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Jongin, fuck, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ujar Chanyeol, dengan bibir nyaris menyentuh receiver ponselnya.

"Man, jauhkan sedikit ponselmu, aku bisa mendengar suara nafasmu dengan sangat keras dan itu mengerikan. Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu terdengar begitu kesal?"

"Ini soal Baekhyun."

"Oh?"

Chanyeol terduduk, mengayunkan kakinya di tepi ranjang seraya ia menelusuri rambutnya menggunakan tangan, dengan telepon yang terapit di antara telinga dan bahunya sambil iseng mencabuti serat-serat kecil celananya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak yakin mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah alasannya, namun apa yang sudah pria itu lakukan hingga membuatnya kesal, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kenyataan Baekhyun bertingkah terlalu ramah dengan si brengsek Kim Junmyeon sungguh sangat membuatnya kesal. Jongin mungkin memang seorang idiot, tapi ia secara mengejutkan muncul disaat sedang dibutuhkan, jadi ia adalah orang pertama yang selalu Chanyeol hubungi ketika sedang memiliki masalah.

"Ada masalah apa? Apa Eyeliner Bitch itu baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mendengar gemerisik kertas dan derit kursi di latar belakang suaranya, jadi Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa Jongin sedang belajar ketika ia menelepon.

"Tidak, tidak. Ia baik-baik saja dan amat sangat baik, sebenarnya."

"Woah, tenanglah, bro. Apa yang terjadi? Ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku bertanya dan kau masih belum menjawabku."

"Well...fuck, ini soal Baekhyun. Ia...uh...aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku, aku merasa kau bakal menilaiku yang tidak-tidak jika aku memberitahumu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau meneleponku jika sejak awal kau tidak mau memberitahuku, brengsek. Aku akan menutup-

"Tidak, tunggu! Oke, oke. Hanya...dengarkan, oke?"

"Baiklah, katakan semuanya."

"Ini...aku mengajak Baekhyun keluar untuk kencan atau semacamnya hari ini dan-

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, kau mengajaknya berkencan?! Itu sangat manis dan belum pernah terjadi! Siapapun dirimu dan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Park-

"Kim fucking Jongin, aku akan menjejalkan anjingmu ke tenggorokanmu, aku bersumpah demi kuburan kakek-nenekku."

"Oke, lanjutkan." Jongin tertawa di seberang sana, dan Chanyeol mulai merasa menyesal telah menelepon idiot berkulit tan ini.

"Well, ketika kami kembali ke rumah, ada seorang lelaki pendek menyebalkan yang menunggu kami. Ia mengenal Baek atau semacamnya, dan ia dengan kurang ajarnya memeluk dan menciumnya tepat di hadapanku seperti yang biasa ada di drama-drama payah-

"Mencium? Seperti, oh my fuck, apa mereka melumat bibir satu sama lain?!"

"Tidak! Tidak, hanya, di pipi, tapi-

"Kau, temanku, sedang merasa cemburu."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, dan ia tertawa hambar tanpa merasa ada yang lucu. Ia memandang ke arah pintu, mendengar suara tawa samar Baekhyun dan Kim fucking Junmyeon, merasakan sesuatu meletup di dalam dirinya karena ia bukanlah orang yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa saat ini. Ia menggenggam ponselnya sedikit terlalu erat, dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Ujarnya, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ya, kau sedang cemburu, Park Chanyeol yang berhati lembut."

"Kenapa kau malah berbicara seperti itu?!"

"Karena itu adalah apa yang terjadi, bodoh. Kau tidak bisa tahan melihat Baekhyun memeluk atau mencium orang lain selain dirimu."

"Aku-itu tidak..."

"Hadapi saja, man, kau sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta pada Eyeliner Bitch." Chanyeol bisa mendengar seringai Jongin dari kata-katanya, dan ia begitu ingin menghapusnya dengan sebuah pukulan...karena ia tahu si brengsek berkulit tan itu benar.

"...diam kau, bajingan."

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Park Chanyeol tidak menyangkal ucapanku yang luar biasa. Siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun hingga bisa berefek sebesar ini pada-

"Aku belum selesai, bajingan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja...aku baru saja membentak Baekhyun bahkan sebelum ia sempat memperkenalkan lelaki pendek menyebalkan itu, dan sekarang mereka sedang makan malam seperti pasangan menikah yang bahagia. Fuck." Chanyeol mengerang, membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Wow, tidak bisakah kau sedikit perhatian? Jalang itu sedang hamil, dan ia bisa jadi lebih sensitif dari biasanya."

"Aku tahu, tapi-

"Chanyeol? Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar. Aku akan mengantar kakakku ke pemberhentian bus." Ketukan pelan dan suara Baekhyun terdengar hingga dalam ruangan, membuat Chanyeol terkaget.

Kakak?

Well, saat ini Chanyeol merasa seperti seorang idiot. Kim fucking Junmyeon adalah kakak Baekhyun (ia akan menanyakan mengenai marga mereka yang berbeda lain kali). Ia bisa mendengar Jongin terbahak seperti orang bodoh di seberang telepon, dan dengan mengucap 'thanks, man, dan fuck you', ia menutup sambungan. Memandang ke arah pintu, ia mengerang frustrasi.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benci meminta maaf..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeah, sampai jumpa lagi, hyung! Chanyeol tidak biasanya seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum meminta maaf pada Junmyeon, dan lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum, mengacak rambut Baekhyun seraya bus melaju dan berhenti di depan mereka. Ia memperbaiki letak ransel di bahunya dan memandang wajah Baekhyun sembari tersenyum paham.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Kalian akan baik-baik saja. Kupikir ia hanya cemburu." Ujar Junmyeon, melihat pintu bus perlahan terbuka.

"Cemburu? Kenapa ia harus cemburu?"

"Aku hanya tahu begitu saja, oke? Sekarang kembalilah, aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian." Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun sayang, menaikkan zipper jaket lelaki yang lebih pendek untuk mencegahnya dari hawa dingin.

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, hyung. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya seraya Junmyeon masuk ke dalam bus, duduk di bangku bagian belakang dan tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Bus tersebut pun mulai melaju, dan Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri sendirian di halte bus. Ia memandang ke sekeliling, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket, ketika ia melihat sebuah stand es krim tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, dan nyaris menjerit keras-keras ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Sialan, Park fucking Chanyeol, jangan lakukan itu brengsek!" Baekhyun memandang tak percaya pada lelaki tinggi di depannya, tangan mengelus dada sambil menenangkan diri dari kekagetannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu...maaf." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, dan ia tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah ice pop rasa strawberry pada lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"O-oh...uhm, thanks." Baekhyun meraih ice pop tersebut dan memandang Chanyeol yang nampak bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"...ayo kita pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan, dan ia tidak melewatkan senyuman kecil yang muncul di bibir Baekhyun seraya ia mengangguk.

Saat perjalanan pulang, ada jarak yang cukup nampak antara keduanya. Baekhyun menganggapnya normal karena Chanyeol jelas-jelas sedang kesal oleh suatu alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia membuka bungkus ice pop-nya hati-hati, dengan senang hati memakannya ketika tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya, jemari bertautan satu sama lain dan seketika membuatnya berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol memandang ke arahnya dengan mencebikkan bibir.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya, tangan menggenggam milik Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"U-untuk apa? Chanyeol, apa kau ba-

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kakakmu. Ku pikir ia adalah kekasihmu atau semacamnya dan aku sungguh-sungguh marah dan...maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

"Kakak tiri." Ujar Bakhyun tiba-tiba, dan Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Junmyeon-hyung adalah kakak tiriku. Kami memiliki ibu yang sama, namun ayah yang berbeda." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Oh...baiklah..."

"Juga..." Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya malu, ibu jarinya tanpa pikir panjang bergerak mengelus membentuk pola melingkar di tangan Chanyeol (perlakuan tersebut mengakibatkan hati lelaki yang lebih tinggi bergejolak).

"Ya?"

"...aku tidak punya seorang kekasih, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam, pipi merona dan seketika ia merasa tidak membutuhkan jaket lagi karena merasa terlalu gerah.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, dan ia melangkah maju, menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan merengkuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat untuk bisa diproses oleh otak Baekhyun yang seketika tidak dapat berfungsi dengan benar, namun separuh dari dirinya sadar akan bibir Chanyeol yang memagut bibir bawahnya, dengan tangan yang berada pada bagian belakang kepalanya, dan istilah personal space seketika tidak lagi berarti. Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan begitu lembut, dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tanpa sadar membuka celah bibirnya untuk mempermudah akses pria yang lebih tinggi. Ia menjatuhkan es krimnya (ia bisa mendengar suara samar ketika es krim itu terjatuh) dan memejamkan matanya, berpikir 'persetan, aku tidak peduli.'

Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menariknya lebih dekat dan menenggakkan leher sedikit ke atas karena sial, raksasa ini jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka seraya tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu turun menelusuri pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Keduanya baru memisahkan diri untuk mengatur nafas mereka beberapa saat setelahnya, dan Baekhyun merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol berhembus di wajahnya ketika mereka menempelkan dahi satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah cemburu, Baekhyunnie." Bisik Chanyeol, dengan lembut menempelkan bibirnya di ujung hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau cemburu, Yeol..."

"Jadi...kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu kau memilikinya sekarang." Chanyeol menyeringai, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk kembali meraih bibir Baekhyun, namun terhenti ketika Baekhyun mendorong bibirnya dengan satu jari. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tidak mengingat seseorang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, ataupun aku pernah berkata iya untuk hal itu." Baekhyun menggoda, menikmati bagaimana rona mulai menjalari pipi Chanyeol.

"Aish. Kau milikku, bodoh." Keluh Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tertawa lembut.

"Kau sudah menghamiliku, yang artinya aku sudah sejak awal menjadi milikmu, ku rasa." Baekhyun berjinjit pada jari-jari kakinya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol, yang refleks memeluk tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?"

"Ku rasa aku menyukaimu."

"Ku rasa aku juga menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah jeritan feminin ketika yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya mengangkat tubuhnya tiba-tiba, menggendongnya ala tuan putri untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **A/N :**

Here it is! Update chapter pendek untuk akhir pekan kalian, guys!

Yaps, beberapa udah nebak bener kalo junmen itu kakak Baekhyun, indeed. And finally cb jadian jugaa. Hamil dulu, baru pacaran, ehehe :v

Thank you for the fav, foll, read, and reviews! We love u so damn much! ^^

Well, fast update for the next? Yay/nay? :D

Plase leave your review~

 **Love,**

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	9. Chapter 8 : Anak Kami ?

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Anak Kami...?**

Baekhyun terbangun di antara bantal-bantal lembut, selimut tebal, dan ranjang dengan tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia terduduk, mengerutkan kening seraya berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia yakin kalau ia memeluk kekasihnya semalam (Chanyeol bahkan bersenandung hingga ia terlelap, betapa manisnya). Ia mempoutkan bibirnya seraya melihat ke sekeliling kamar, bahkan mencarinya di kamar mandi. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat di kamar tidur. Ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruang tamu, dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol tertidur di atas sofa, kakinya yang panjang terulur hingga ke bagian tepi.

Baekhyun mengelilingi sofa dan duduk di sisi kosong yang ada di samping lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Ia membungkuk, tangan berada di kedua sisi kepala Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan cara yang begitu manis dan kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol mengerang di tidurnya, dan matanya bergerak terbuka, lalu seketika melebar lucu ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Selamat pagi, daddy!" Baekhyun berkicau senang, dan Chanyeol merona.

"S-selamat pagi...apakah aku harus memanggilmu _mommy_ sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan suara berat dan sedikit serak karena baru saja terbangun.

"Tentu tidak, brengsek. Jangan berani-berani melakukannya."

"Oke, nona pemarah, tenanglah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tapi dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya ketika melihat Baekhyun masih mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya.

"Mengapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Apa?"

"Di sini, di sofa. Mengapa kau tidur di sini?"

"Uhm...karena..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau tidur di sini, Chanyeol." Yang lebih pendek di antara keduanya menyibak poninya ke samping, mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Lalu dimana aku harus-

"Denganku, bodoh. Kau seharusnya tidur _denganku_ , di kasur." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya seraya menjauhkan diri, melipat lengannya di depan dada dan menumpukan beratnya pada perut Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah ketika bayangan-bayangan mulai membanjiri pikirannya. Ia tertidur bersama Baekhyun di atas ranjang...memikirkan tentang itu terlalu berlebihan bagi Chanyeol terutama di pagi buta seperti ini. Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan beranjak duduk, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala lelaki itu, berusaha memusnahkan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja, aku serius! Kau milikku, jadi kau seharusnya selalu ada bersamaku." Entah dari mana Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, Chanyeol tidak tahu.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan tidur di kasur mulai malam ini."

"Bagus! Sekarang, lepaskan aku jadi aku bisa memasak, lalu kita bisa pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana? Ini hari Minggu."

"Ibuku mengajakku untuk melakukan USG, atau sesuatu semacamnya. Aku pikir kau ingin ikut, juga...apa kau mau?" Baekhyun melihat ke arahnya, berkedip dan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya dengan cara yang sangat, sangat imut sampai-sampai Chanyeol secara mental menepuk punggungnya sendiri untuk tidak menerkam Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja, aku akan ikut! Itu...itu bayi kita dan...yeah." Chanyeol menggigit bibir seraya merasakan darah mulai naik ke pipinya, dan Baekhyun terkikik, menepuk pipi lelaki itu.

"Aish, kau sangat lucu saat merona. Aku yakin bayi kita akan sangat cantik. Kau tampan, aku cantik, tidak akan ada yang salah dengan itu."

Chanyeol, terdiam ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat dan menempel dengannya di pagi hari seperti ini, melihatnya ketika lelaki itu menggeliat melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan pergi ke dapur, sekali lagi bersenandung pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat sarapan. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Ia harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk kewajiban pertama mereka sebagai _calon-orangtua._ Memikirkan tentang hal itu mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan, Tao, ibu jarimu bisa putus."

Tao memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan ucapan Lu Han. Lelaki yang berambut pink memperhatikan teman Chinese-nya mengetik pesan di ponsel, yang lebih tinggi tersenyum dan terkikik dari waktu ke waktu. Lu Han dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang, dan menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta." Kata Lu Han, melipat tangannya seraya bersandar ke kursi.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara." Kyungsoo mengejek bercanda seraya memberi lelaki itu tatapan penuh arti.

"Terserah kau, Kyung. Dimana Baekhyun? Aku belum melihatnya selama _berhari-hari_."

"Ia bersama ibunya hari ini, jika aku mengingatnya dengan benar. Melakukan USG, kalau tidak salah?"

Tao tiba-tiba tertawa sambil masih melihat ke arah ponselnya, dan kedua temannya melihat aneh ke arahnya. Ia mengusap air mata yang ada di sudut matanya, dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alis, dan Lu Han terlihat tidak tertarik.

"A-Aku minta maaf, oh Tuhan. Itu hanya...pffft...gambar Kris...oh Tuhan." Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Aku seharusnya sudah menebak kalau itu Kris. Ngomong-ngomo-

Ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbunyi, dan mereka semua beralih melihat ke arah benda yang berada di atas meja itu. Kyungsoo mengambilnya, membuka pesan bergambar itu. Matanya yang sudah lebar itu semakin melebar, dan sebuah senyuman bangga terlihat di bibirnya. Lu Han dan Tao memberi pandangan bertanya-tanya, dan ia membalik layar ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua. Segera setelah keduanya melihat itu, kerutan di kening mereka berubah menjadi senyuman.

Di layar terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang lebih tinggi memeluk yang lebih pendek dari belakang, dagu berada di bahu dan bibir hampir menempel di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang sebuah kertas dengan gambar gelap tercetak di atasnya, yang mana merupakan hasil dari rekam USG. Pasangan itu terlihat sangat senang dan bangga, dan mereka tidak melewatkan untuk melihat bagaimana tangan Baekhyun, yang tidak memegang kertas, bertautan dengan tangan milik Chanyeol yang berada di perut lelaki itu. Kepala Chanyeol dimiringkan ke sisi dimana bibirnya dapat menyapu pipi Baekhyun lembut. Di bawah gambar itu tertulis sebuah pesan, yang merupakan kabar gembira untuk teman-temannya.

 _Anak kami kembar!_ _kekeke ❤_

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Omo, kau masih terlihat tampan dan sempurna, Channie."

Baekhyun mengerang, menarik Chanyeol menjauh dari jangkauan ibunya sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Mereka bahkan belum keluar dari rumah dan ibunya sudah menyembur ke arah mereka. Chanyeol menautkan jari-jari mereka dan menarik tangan yang satunya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, dan Mrs. Byun memekik senang.

"Omo, omo, omo, omo! Suami yang sangat perhatian! Jadilah istri yang baik, Baekhyunnie." Ucap Mrs. Byun, menepuk kepala Chanyeol.

 _"Ibuuu."_ Baekhyun merengek, dan Mrs. Byun cukup sadar diri untuk kemudian berhenti ber-fangirling seraya ia memimpin jalan menuju ke mobilnya (ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pasangan itu).

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit secara mengejutkan sangatlah tenang dan sepi, bertentangan dengan dugaan awal Baekhyun. Satu-satunya suara hanyalah dari kikikan lirih Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol merasa memiliki keinginan yang tak bisa dijelaskan untuk menyapukan jari-jarinya di tengkuk Baekhyun (bagian yang Chanyeol temukan merupakan titik sensitifnya ketika mereka tidur bersama di malam sebelumnya, Baekhyun meronta tak henti-hentinya ketika Chanyeol terus-menerus menyentuh daerah itu). Mrs. Byun memandang penuh arti ke arah mereka dari kaca spion, dan Chanyeol merasa harus menghentikannya...hanya untuk melanjutkan menggelitiki Baekhyun beberapa saat setelahnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di klinik. Itu hanya sebuah bangunan kecil, jauh dari keramaian kota. Mrs. Byun memilih klinik ini untuk Baekhyun karena ini merupakan klinik terbaik untuk kehamilan laki-laki, dan kepala dokter di sini adalah teman dekatnya. Mereka menaiki tangga, Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang Baekhyun hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia terjatuh atau terjadi hal semacamnya. Mrs. Byun memimpin arah menuju ruangan, segera setelah mereka membuka pintu, ia melambaikan tangan bersemangat ke arah dokter yang ada di belakang meja.

"Boa! Kami di sini!" Ia berkata dengan nada berirama, dan Chanyeol akhirnya tahu dari mana kepribadian bersemangat Baekhyun berasal.

"Oh! Hai, Hara-eonni! Duduklah, duduk. Apa itu Baekkie? Sudah lama sekali!" Dokter itu punya tulang pipi yang tinggi, mata cantik dan kulit yang sempurna, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan senyumannya.

"H-hai." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu, dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku Kwon Boa. Aku adalah adik kelas Hara-eonni ketika kami masih di SMA. Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" Ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya seraya duduk kembali di kursinya setelah menyuruh mereka untuk duduk, menautkan jari-jari bersamaan di atas meja kayunya.

"Anakku sedang mengandung selama tiga minggu, Boa!" Mrs. Byun nampak jelas seperti seorang _nenek yang begitu bangga_ dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantahnya.

" _Ooooh!_ Siapa si brengsek beruntung yang menghamili lelaki berharga ini?" Tanya Boa, menggoyangkan alisnya ke arah Chanyeol yang merona karena gestur itu.

"Itu adalah lelaki muda yang sempurna ini." Ucap Mrs. Byun, menepuk punggung Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Aigoo, tidak bisakah kau menunggu hingga menikah? Oh well, itu bukan berarti aku menuntut hal itu. Baekhyun, aku harus mengakui bahwa, seleramu _menakjubkan_." Tambah Boa, merasa terhibur dengan reaksi gelagapan Baekhyun.

"I-itu..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk membela dirinya, tapi sungguh, apa yang salah dengan perkataan Boa?

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk pasangan manis ini pada hari ini?" Ucap Boa, mengambil pulpennya dan mengkliknya terbuka seraya mempersiapkannya di atas sebuah kertas, yang kemungkinan adalah berkas kosong untuk Baekhyun.

"Ei, aku sudah memberitahumu di telepon. Kami kesini untuk USG!" Mrs. Byun melambaikan tangannya tak acuh, dan Boa memukul dahinya, bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, benar. Ya, itu. Well, ayo, ikut aku ke dalam ruangan! Hanya satu dari kalian yang bisa ikut bersama Baekhyun masuk." Ucap Boa, bangkit berdiri dan mengikat longgar rambutnya seraya berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di dekat kantornya.

Baekhyun secara otomatis melihat ke arah Chanyeol, dan yang lebih tinggi tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia mendorong Baekhyun pelan dan memberi isyarat untuk mendekat pada ibunya.

"Kau ingin pergi bersama Mrs. Byun?" Tanyanya, dan Baekhyun terlihat ragu.

"S-sebenarnya...Chanyeo—

"Aku bersumpah, aku bisa terkena diabetes karena kalian berdua. Chanyeollie, kau masuk ke dalam sana bersama Baekkie-ku, sayang. Ia lebih membutuhkanmu daripada membutuhkanku. Percaya padaku." Mrs. Byun tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Mrs. Byun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Chanyeol berdiri, mendorongnya dengan lembut ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah berada di sebelah Boa. Baekhyun secara otomatis menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan memberi senyuman ke arah ibunya.

"Terima kasih, bu."

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Oke, jadi benda seperti-jelly ini akan terasa dingin dan kau akan merasa tidak nyaman di awal, tapi kau akan terbiasa nantinya. Kau akan melakukan ini setiap bulannya mulai sekarang, jadi yeah. Arahkan pandanganmu ke monitor, dan aku akan memberitahumu apa yang akan kita lihat, oke?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke monitor hitam kecil itu. Chanyeol berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, dan ia berada di sana untuk beberapa saat sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun. Boa menutupi Baekhyun dari pandangannya. Boa tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah layar, berbicara dengan suara lembut dan ia mendengar Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Fuck. _Chanyeol_!" Panggilnya, dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi bergegas lari ke sisinya, nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Ap-apa? Ada apa?!"

"Lihat! Lihat!" Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat, menggigit bibir untuk mencegah dirinya tersenyum layaknya maniak.

Mata Chanyeol mengarah ke arah tatapan Baekhyun, dan ia memandang bagian putih di layar dimana jari Boa menunjuk ke arah itu. Dengan pandangan bingung, ia melihat ke arah Boa, yang tertawa melihat reaksinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya terhibur, dan tersenyum puas.

"Apa yang kuharapkan dari kalian, anak-anak?"

"Apakah itu...?"

"Ya, Chanyeol, itu bayimu. Atau, bisa kubilang, _bayi-bayimu_. Kita belum bisa mengetahui jenis kelaminnya. Kita bisa tahu jika sudah sekitar empat bulan kehamilan, tapi untuk sekarang, aku cukup yakin mereka sangat sehat dan berkembang baik." Ucap Boa, menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang lama dan lekat-lekat ke arah layar, dan ia merasa hatinya penuh dengan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan saat melihat gambar itu. _Bayi-bayinya? Mereka memiliki anak kembar?_ Ia tidak mengerti sedikit pun tentang ini, tapi ia percaya pada Boa. Jika Boa berkata bahwa mereka adalah bayinya bersama Baekhyun, maka pasti itu benar adalah bayinya. Ia merasa tangan kecil Baekhyun menggenggamnya, dan ia meremas tangan itu, tersenyum.

"Boa-sonsaeng-

"Panggil aku _noona_ , Baekhyunnie." Boa tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"B-baiklah. Boa-noona, bisakah kami mendapat cetakan gambar itu?" Baekhyun menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dengan siku.

"Tentu. Tunggulah di luar kantor. Ini, bersihkan dirimu." Boa memberi Baekhyun sebuah handuk yang dengan senang hati ia ambil dan sapukan ke perutnya.

Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar, Boa melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang nampak seperti tatapan kebanggaan, dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Jongin dan Kris sedang nongkrong di rumah pria yang disebutkan terakhir, dan mereka juga menerima pesan gambar dari Baekhyun. Mereka sangat gembira seperti yang lain, sudah menikmati fakta bahwa mereka akan menjadi orang tua wali bagi bayi-bayi itu. Jongin turun dari kasur Kris, dan Kris duduk di kursi komputernya.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada hidup Chanyeol." Kris merenung, dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Yeah. Well, dia bukan benar-benar seorang bad boy sebelumnya. Maksudku, tentu saja, ia tidur dengan wanita berbeda setiap harinya, tapi ia bukan tipikal playboy yang akan pergi dengan lelaki hanya karena ia imut atau hal semacamnya. Ia hanya...hmmm..." Alis Jongin berkerut bingung seraya ia memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok.

"Ia punya masalah untuk bersama satu orang saja. Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan, Jongin?" Kris bertanya, melihat ke arah Jongin seraya memainkan ponselnya di tangan.

"Yeah, itu. Tapi Baekhyun pasti sangat spesial, kau tahu, ia bisa menjinakkan kejantanan Chanyeol. Pfft." Jongin mendengus karena leluconnya sendiri, yang mana Kris pikir sedikit menjijikkan.

"Dude, itu adalah bayangan yang _menjijikkan_ "

"Apa? Apakah kau pernah melihat penis Chanyeol sampai kau bisa memikirkannya?"

"Ku pikir milik kita tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya. Sungguh, berhenti membicarakan ini, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa tidur." Kris meringis, dan Jongin melempar sebuah bantal ke arahnya.

"Lalu berhenti membayangkannya, bajingan! Oh Tuhan, sekarang kau yang membuatku jijik. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan bayangan penis Chanyeol dari pikiranku." Jongin mengerutkan kening, menggelengkan kepalanya seolah pikiran-pikiran tentang itu akan benar-benar pergi.

"Kau yang mulai." Kris bergumam, melempar kembali bantal ke arah Jongin.

"Jangan."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu aku benci permainan saling menyalahkan itu. Itu bod-

Ponsel Jongin berdering, dan ia berhenti di tengah perkataannya seraya mencari ponselnya di bawah selimut Kris. Ia akhirnya menemukannya di bawah bantal dan mengeser jarinya pada layar untuk membuka kunci. Ia terkejut melihat sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak diketahui, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi dengan isi pesan itu, cukup untuk membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel itu ke lantai. Kris melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan _apa-apaan-itu_ , dan mata Jongin melebar.

"Hei..." Lelaki berkulit tan itu mulai berbicara, menatap serius ke arah Kris sembari mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau ingat Park Sooyoung?"

Kris menegang, dan dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca di wajahnya, ia mengangguk. Ini bukan berita baik untuknya dan Jongin.

Terutama untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **A/N:**

Well, fast update di hari Selasa! :D

Chapter kemarin pendek banget, jadi kami pun memutuskan buat update lebih cepat dari biasanya :)

Well, say hello to Park-Byun twins! :3

Dan siapakah Park Sooyoung? Kenapa Kris-Jongin kaget? So, stay tune to the next update buat tahu lanjutannya! Fufufu~ ^^v

As always, thanks for the fav, foll, read and review! Kalian adalah semangat kami, seriously! ❤

Sincerely yours,

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	10. Chapter 9 : Berjalan Mundur

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Berjalan Mundur**

Pada hari berikutnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan siangnya yang biasa dengan langkah riang. Ia melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya, yang tersenyum balik menyapa. Lu Han menyentuh perut lelaki itu dengan ujung jarinya, dan ia menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dengan bercanda lalu duduk di bangkunya. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan ukuran besar dan meletakkannya di tengah, memperhatikan teman-temannya makan dengan lahap. Menu yang ia sediakan nampak lebih sehat dari biasanya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum berterimakasih, tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah bersusah payah menyiapkan makanan yang baik untuknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbalik, melambaikan tangan pada Jongin untuk menghampirinya. Dengan menaikkan alis, lelaki berkulit tan itu tergesa menghampirinya dan nyaris terkesiap kaget ketika Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan siang kepadanya.

"Fuck, apa kau serius?" Tanya Jongin, menerima kotak makan tersebut dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Kenapa, tidakkah kau juga serius tentang hal ini? Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, teman-temanku akan dengan senang hati memakannya." Jawab Kyungsoo, sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Tidak, aku akan memakannya. Thanks, Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, lalu berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya, menjauhkan kotak makannya dari jangkauan Kris.

Baekhun mencondongkan tubuhnya, mulut penuh dengan makanan seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggoda dan penuh arti. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa Tao dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Ia terkikik, mengangkat tangan ke udara dan melipatnya di dada.

"Apa maksud tatapan kalian barusan?" Tanyanya, dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir.

"Jadi, kau dan Jongin?" Tanya Tao, menusukkan garpu ke kuenya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hey, jangan menusuk makananmu seperti itu. Dan apa maksud kalian dengan, aku dan Jongin?"

"Kalian berdua tak hentinya melemparkan pandangan lapar pada satu sama lain, seperti hal yang biasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan sepanjang waktu." Imbuh Lu Han, yang kemudian mendapat senggolan dari Baekhyun (lalu lelaki berambut pink itu menjawab dengan, 'hanya karena kau sedang hamil bukan berarti aku tidak akan memukulmu, jalang, awas kau').

"Kami tidak memandang lapar satu sama lain, Lu. What the fuck." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir, dengan pipi memerah.

"Oh, benar. Maafkan aku, aku yang salah." Ujar Lu Han, memandang Baekhyun dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Uh-huh-

"Kalian hanya, kau tahu, beradu lidah satu sama lain, di dalam kelas yang tak dipakai dan-

"Kau bahkan belum pernah melihat kami melakukan semua hal itu, Lu Han! Apa-apaan?!" Wajah Baekhyun jelas-jelas memerah, dan Lu Han terbahak puas pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu malu? Kalian bahkan sudah melakukan seks-

"Lu Han, fuck you!" Baekhyun melempar sebuah gelas kosong pada wajah Lu Han, membuat yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

"Dan topik pun akhirnya berubah ke hal yang lain dalam sekejap mata." Tao bergumam, menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya tadi?" Ia bertanya, dan Tao menyeringai.

"Kau dan Jongin. Kalian punya hubungan khusus, bukan?" Tao kembali mencari jawaban, dan Baekhyun mendorong Lu Han menjauh seraya menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

"...aku hanya memberinya makan siang. Apakah itu termasuk hubungan khusus?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menaikkan alis pada mereka.

"Well, tidak, tapi...aku tidak tahu, mungkin iya jika ada perasaan satu sama lain?" Baekhyun berusaha menjawab.

"Cukup tentang dugaan bodoh kalian mengenai aku dan Jongin. Kami ingin tahu tentangmu, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menggigit bibirnya dengan bersemangat seraya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lelaki yang dimaksud.

"Aku?"

"Yeah, kau. Kau, bayi-bayimu dan Chanyeol!" Kicau Tao, garpu terapit di bibirnya seraya mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kalian sudah resmi jadian, kan?" Lu Han menyiku bahu Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu mengeluh kesal padanya.

"Sakit, jalang. Hentikan itu. Dan...baiklah, akan sangat bodoh jika aku tidak memberitahu kalian, teman-teman. Yeah, kami sudah resmi jadian." Baekhyun berujar malu-malu, dan Tao bersorak senang sepertihalnya seorang bayi.

Baekhyun meringis, melirik ke arah meja Chanyeol dan membuat kontak mata dengannya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dan Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, melambaikan tangan. Ia kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi area mulutnya dari pandangan Jongin dan Kris, dan berujar tanpa suara pada Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih pendek memiringkan kepala, dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun!" Ujar Chanyeol, dengan begitu keras dan percaya diri, membuat hampir separuh mahasiswa di area kafetaria menoleh ke arah mereka dan bersorak.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merona, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya, membuat lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa di meja lain.

"Yeah, mereka benar-benar sudah resmi jadian." Goda Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang malu.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Jongin menarik sesaat tubuh Chanyeol saat mereka keluar dari gedung kampus. Chanyeol memandangnya bingung, kunci mobil sudah di tangan, dan Jongin menariknya lebih kuat, dengan Kris mengikuti mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Segera setelah mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan kosong, Jongin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa? Apa kalian bermaksud memperkosaku bersama-sama atau semacamnya?" Tanya Chanyeol bercanda, membuat Kris berpura-pura muntah.

"Dalam mimpimu." Lelaki Chinese itu bergidik, memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan sebelum mengalungkan satu lengan ke bahunya.

"Oh, wow, apa aku semenjijikkan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa? Aku sedikit terburu-buru. Baek sedang menungguku dan aku bermaksud untuk pulang bersamanya." Chanyeol mengayunkan kunci di tangannya dan Jongin menghela nafas.

"Kami tahu, tapi ini penting."

"Apa yang lebih penting dari Bae-

"Park Sooyoung."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, dan senyumannya jatuh seketika. Ia sesaat memandang Jongin, kemudian Kris, dan ia sadar bahwa mereka serius. Ia menggeram frustrasi, mengacak rambutnya seraya Jongin dan Kris melangkah mundur untuk mengamatinya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan berbalik pada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak terlalu yakin ingin tahu apa yang akan ia dengar.

"Well...ia kembali ke Korea, dan ia mengirimiku pesan kemarin bahwa ia tinggal di tempat ibumu. Ia benar-benar kesal, kau tahu." Ujar Jongin memberi informasi, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

"Ia bilang ia mencoba meneleponmu berkali-kali untuk memintamu menjemputnya di bandara, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya." Tambah Jongin.

"Ku rasa kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kau mengubah nomormu ketika ia pergi?" Kris memandang ke arah Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, dan ia mengangguk.

"Ia tidak perlu tahu. Aku membenci jalang itu."

"Well, jalang tersebut adalah kakakmu, dan ibumu meneleponku pagi ini, memintaku untuk memberitahumu bahwa Sooyoung akan menginap di tempatmu selama ia menetap di sini." Jongin melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengumpat di antara nafasnya.

"Dan aku rasa aku tidak diberi kesempatan menolaknya?" Chanyeol memicingkan mata pada Jongin, tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa temannya paham betul bahwa tatapan membunuh itu bukan ditujukan untuk mereka.

"Tentu. Selalu seperti itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sooyoung akan membuat hidup Eyeliner Bitch hancur."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di anak tangga depan bangunan kampus, ibu jari terselip di antara tali ranselnya selagi ia menunggu dengan sabar hingga Chanyeol menjemputnya. Ia sudah memberitahu Kyungsoo dan yang lain untuk pergi duluan karena ia akan menunggu kekasihnya dan mereka akan pulang ke rumah bersama-sama. Ia tersenyum, menggigit bibirnya untuk menghentikannya tersenyum terlalu lebar seraya membiarkan kata-kata itu terucap. Kekasih. Ini adalah pertama kali baginya untuk menyebut seseorang dengan kata-kata tersebut, dan diam-diam, ia berharap itu akan bertahan selamanya. Ia menghela nafas dengan puas, meletakkan tangannya lembut di perutnya yang sedikit membesar dan tersenyum.

"Hai, sayang. Apa kalian baik-baik saja di sana?" Baekhyun berbisik lembut, mengusap perutnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar hamil? Ew keterlaluan."

Kepala Baekhyn menoleh cepat pada suara nyaring itu, dan ia menemukan dirinya menatap tajam pada Hyuna, si jalang kampus. Rok yang dikenakannya begitu pendek hingga sebatas pertengahan betisnya, dan kemeja yang ia kenakan terlalu ketat, menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya terlalu jelas yang mana akan membuat tidak nyaman siapa saja yang tak tertarik dengan wanita tersebut, dan itu berarti adalah orang-orang waras di kampus yang tidak meletakkan otaknya di penis mereka. Rambutnya yang dicat terikat berantakan membentuk sebuah kucir kuda tinggi (ala-Amy Winehouse) dan ia mengunyah sebuah permen karet dengan cara yang begitu menyebalkan hingga membuat kesal Baekhyun.

"Apa kau seekor kambing?" Lelaki itu bertanya, kesal oleh ucapan kasar Hyuna.

"Apa kau gila? Kau pikir aku nampak seperti kambing?" Hyuna berujar balik, dan Baekhun menahan tawanya.

"Apa aku benar-benar perlu menjawabnya?"

"Terserah kau, keparat. Aku tebak kau hanya berbohong dan mengancam Chanyeol."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau mendengarku. Aku tebak kau hany-

"Oh, pergilah, Hyuna. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melakukan hal semacam itu. Aku tidak ingin memukul seorang wanita."

Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, nampak begitu kesal seraya menatap tajam Hyuna dengan penuh ancaman, satu tangan di dalam saku sementara yang satunya memegang ransel di bahu. Baekhyun mendengar Hyuna mengumpat pelan, dan ia menoleh untuk melihat wanita itu mengangkat jari tengahnya pada Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu tertawa garing.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, kau tahu." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya membersihkan debu.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau repot-repot ikut campur?" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir.

"Karena aku ingin melakukannya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya dan mengaitkan jemarinya dengan jemari Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan alasan yang cukup." Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya ditarik pelan menuju lapangan parkir, Chanyeol membukakan pintu penumpang terlebih dahulu untuknya.

"Well, karena kau milikku, dan aku tidak suka ketika jalang-jalang sepertinya, atau orang-orang pada umumnya, berkata seperti itu padamu. Itu juga melukaiku, karena aku tahu bahwa seperti apapun kau bertingkah seperti seorang diva, kau tetaplah manusia. Kau tetap bisa terluka, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi." Chanyeol menunggu hingga Baekhyun merasa nyaman di kursinya sebelum mencondongkan tubuh dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi lelaki tersebut. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, Baekhyun meletakkan tangan di bahunya, dan memandang balik ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Hyuna?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih, dan Chanyeol seketika merasa ingin memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya memutar balik waktu dan mengubah masa lalunya.

"...hanya salah seorang one-night stand, Baek."

"Oh." Lelaki yang lebih pendek membiarkan tangannya jatuh kembali ke pangkuannya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memandang Chanyeol seraya ia menutup pintu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil, dengan hati-hati memasuki bangku kemudi dan menutup pintu. Ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam slot, dan menghidupkan mesin. Dengan tangan di atas setir dan yang lain pada pemindah gear, ia merasakan Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya pelan, dan ia menoleh pada lelaki yang lain.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir mengenai hal semacam itu, Yeol, tapi terima kasih." Baekhyun memberinya sebuah eye-smile yang begitu ia sukai, dan Chanyeol kaget karena bagaimana bisa tubuhnya tidak meleleh oleh hal tersebut.

"Kapanpun, sayang." Chanyeol kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada jalan dan mengemudikan mobil memasuki jalan raya, tak menyadari tatapan malu yang terlukis di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"A-apa kau baru saja memanggilku sayang?!"

"Yeah. Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak, itu hanya...well...itu...tak apa, ku rasa, tapi...aku belum terbiasa dengan hal itu." Baekhyun memainkan jarinya, mencebikkan bibir dan menatap pemandangan di luar.

"Well, kau akan semakin terbiasa dengan hal itu, sayang." Goda Chanyeol, dan ia tertawa ketika Baekhyun memukul bahunya pelan.

"Idiot...oh, hey, kau melewati belokannya, Yeol." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi, menempelkan hidungnya pada jendela dan mencoba melihat belokan yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Aku tahu. Kita belum akan pulang."

"Hm? Lalu kita akan kemana?"

"Shhh, tenang saja. Kita akan segera tiba di sana, babe."

Baekhyun mengerang malu, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan dan menarik lututnya ke dada. Park Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi kelemahannya.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Jongin memandang tidak percaya pada Lu Han, yang juga memandangnya balik dengan ketidakpercayaan yang sama besar. Sehun memandang dengan terhibur kedua lelaki di hadapannya itu. Ia berdehem, menarik perhatian mereka berdua dan menoleh pada Lu Han, yang nampak menaikkan alisnya.

"Lu, aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya akan menerima pesanan Jongin.

Ia berjalan kembali ke meja konter, menghampiri Minseok sementara Jongin menghampiri mereka. Alisnya dinaikkan, dan Sehun menganggap ekspresinya itu konyol. Minseok hanya memperhatikan mereka, nampak begitu terhibur.

"Kau kenal Lu Han?" Tanya Jongin begitu ia tiba di meja konter.

"Ia sudah jadian dengan Lu Han. Ketika Chinese cantik itu tidak di sini, aku merasa seakan telingaku akan copot karena Sehun tak hentinya berbicara tentang kencan mereka berdua." Ujar Minseok, melebih-lebihkan akting pur-pura pingsannya dan mendapat tanggapan tawa dari Jongin dan senggolan pelan dari Sehun.

"Diam kau, Minseokkie." Sela Sehun, dan Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Aish, adik kecilku sudah besar rupanya? Kau harusnya memberitahuku, kau tahu? Ini benar-benar lucu dan luar biasa karena belum pernah sekalipun aku percaya dengan kebetulan atau hal-hal semacamnya, tapi entah mengapa, kita semua terhubung. Bukan kau, Minseok, jangan nampak terlalu senang." Ujar Jongin, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja konter.

"Aw." Minseok mencebikkan bibir, namun ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya, nampak ingin tahu, paling tidak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun, sepenuhnya tertarik.

"Ingat dengan lelaki yang aku katakan padamu sebelumnya? Do Kyungsoo?" Ujar Jongin, memindahkan beban tubuhnya pada meja konter dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya asal.

"Yeah, orang yang membuat kau jatuh cinta, atau semacamnya."

"Fuck you. Ngomong-ngomong, yeah, itu dia. Ia berteman baik dengan kekasih Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun." Lanjut Jongin.

"Daaan? Ini semua kebetulan karena?"

"Lu Han juga berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ku pikir Kris juga tertarik dengan salah satu teman mereka juga, Tao." Jongin menyimpulkan, dan Minseok tertawa.

"Ini semua seperti acara televisi itu, uh, Friends? Kalian semua berteman dengan satu sama lain dan kalian menyukai satu sama lain. Wow, berbicara soal sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi di kehidupan nyata." Ujar Minseok, menghindari sedotan yang Jongin lempar kepadanya.

"Well, ini benar-benar terjadi. Terima saja, bakpao hangat." Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya terhibur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku yakin itu bukan satu-satunya hal yang membawamu kemari. Kau bukanlah tipe bajingan yang menyukai bubble tea. Ada apa?"

"Wel, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Sooyoung kembali, kau tahu?"

"Sooyoung-noona? Ia kembali?" Mata Sehun melebar, diikuti anggukan kepala Jongin.

"Yeah. Ku pikir ia siap menghancurkan hidup Chanyeol lagi. Aku tidak tahu. Chanyeol nampak tidak akan mempedulikan kelakuannya lagi, tapi ia masih belum bertemu dengan nenek sihir itu."

"Noona punya banyak cara dalam melakukan rencananya. Aku merasa kasihan dengan Chanyeol."

"Sudah seharusnya kau kasihan. Ia adalah saudara sepupumu, tapi kau sudah jarang berbicara dengannya lagi, dan sekarang saudara perempuannya kembali untuk menghancurkan hidupnya. Lagi. Mungkin." Ia meraih minuman yang hendak Minseok minum dan menegaknya, membuat lelaki itu menatapnya nyalang.

"Aku sibuk bekerja, kau tahu. Keluargaku tidak kaya seperti keluarga Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bekerja pada keluarga Park saja?"

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol mengambil alih bisnisnya. Aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan keluarga Park jika Sohee-ahjumma masih menjadi pengendali mereka. Ia adalah iblis yang sebenarnya, kau tahu."

"...wow, sekarang ketika aku memikirkannya, Baekhyun benar-benar akan hidup bagai di neraka dengan keluarga Park. Ku harap jalang itu sanggup bertahan."

"Aku masih belum bertemu dengannya, tapi dari yang apa yang kau ucapkan, Chanyeol terdengar begitu mencintai lelaki itu. Dan kau pasti juga sangat menyukainya, hingga begitu khawatir padanya. Aku sudah langsung berpihak padanya sekarang."

"Aku bersumpah, kapan akan ada waktu dimana nama Park Sooyoung tidak diartikan sebagai malapetaka?" Jongin mengerang, dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kemungkinan tidak akan pernah."

"Apa yang telah orang bernama Sooyoung itu lakukan memangnya?" Minseok menyela penasaran.

"Well...ceritanya panjang, tapi untuk meringkasnya, ia adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidur kesana-kemari dengan para gadis jalang itu." Jawab Jongin, kesedihan nampak terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Keterlaluan." Balas Minseok, mengangkat bahunya.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya pada taman hiburan di depannya dan wajah bersemangat Chanyeol seraya lelaki tersebut menunggu Baekhyun mengikutinya. Dengan menghela nafas lelah, ia menghampiri Chanyeol, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Chanyeol memandang balik padanya.

"Apa ini sebuah kencan, Park Chanyeol?"

"Hmm. Kurasa begitu, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berhasil mengajaknya menaiki berbagai wahana, menghindari permainan roller coasters dan wahana-wahana menyeramkan karena Baekhyun tengah hamil. Lelaki yang lebih pendek dari keduanya menghargai hal tersebut, dan meski ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menaiki wahana favoritnya, itu semua tetap terasa begitu spesial. Hingga akhirnya, mereka terduduk di sebuah kafe, berbagi sepotong kue selagi keduanya beristirahat.

"Ini sedikit aneh, kau tahu?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan, dan Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini." Baeknyun menggunakan garpunya untuk menunjuk mereka berdua.

"Kita?"

"Yeah. Maksudku...kita melakukan hal-hal yang biasa pasangan baru lakukan, dan maksudku, kita memang pasangan baru...tapi kita seakan melakukan beberapa hal jauh di depan lalu kembali lagi ke belakang. Kau paham apa yang kumaksud?" Ujar Baekhyun, tertawa.

"...oh. Aku mengerti." Jawab Chanyeol, ikut tertawa.

"Kita melakukan kencan pertama dan berbagi sepotong kue untuk pertama kali tapi kita sudah memiliki ini." Pipi Baekhyun memerah seraya menunjuk pada perutnya, area yang membesar nampak sedikit tertutup dengan hoodie besar yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Meski ini semua berjalan mundur, bukan masalah bagiku selama itu semua ku lakukan bersamamu." Chanyeol berujar serius, dan Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Kau benar-benar tukang gombal. Kau tahu itu?"

"Tapi kau menyukainya."

"Terserah kau, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, dan Chanyeol tertawa.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Pada sekitar pukul sembilan malam, setelah makan malam di kedai sarapan beberapa blok di bagian bawah kota, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. Di dalam lift, Chanyeol mulai menggelitiki Baekhyun pada daerah sensitifnya di belakang leher, dan Baekhyun menggeliat geli, terkikik dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol (dan gagal melakukannya). Segera setelah pintu terbuka, Baekhyun berlari ke luar, Chanyeol mengikutinya. Mereka sadar betapa kekanakannya mereka, namun mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Baekhyun terhenti dengan tiba-tiba, ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang tidak familiar duduk menyilangkan kaki di depan rumah mereka. Chanyeol menabrak pelan punggungnya, lelaki yang lebih tinggi dengan cepat merentangkan tangan dan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya untuk mencegah ia hilang keseimbangan. Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Baekhyun, berbisik pelan dan jika dalam waktu biasanya, Baekhyun bakal sudah terkikik karena hal tersebut membuatnya kegelian. Tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya karena ia melihat bagaimana wanita tersebut memandang tajam ke arah mereka, matanya melebar pada pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Park Chanyeol?" Ia memanggil, suara jelas dan keras di antara kesunyian koridor.

Baekhyun merasakan pelukan Chanyeol di tubuhnya mengerat, dan ia merasakan atmosfer di sekelilingnya yang seketika terasa menegang. Ia tidak bisa mendongak menatap Chanyeol karena posisi mereka, jadi ia hanya memperhatikan wanita tersebut, menyadari ransel-ransel barang di sekitarnya. Chanyeol medecakkan lidah, memandang dingin pada wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, dan Baekhyun sedikit menegang oleh nada kasar yang kekasihnya gunakan.

"Itu bukan cara yang benar untuk menyapa noona-mu, Yeollie."

"Pergi dari sini."

"Tidak akan ku lakukan. Jadi..."

Wanita tersebut berdiri, merenggangkan kakinya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan ripped jeans yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun menyadari bagaimana rambutnya jatuh bergelombang seakan ia sedang membintangi sebuah iklan. Ia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah wajahnya terlalu banyak menggunakan BB cream atau memang itu adalah wajah naturalnya. Apa yang Baekhyun tahu hanyalah wajahnya nampak begitu dibuat-buat, dan dari melihat barang-barang yang dibawanya, agaknya ia harus memasak tambahan satu porsi makanan untuk seseorang. Wanita itu menoleh pada Baekhyun, memandang sekilas, dan dengan ekspresi tidak suka yang sama sekali tak disembunyikan, pandangannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia?" Suaranya memecah keheningan bagai sebuah pisau, dan Baekhyun memandang balik dengan tidak suka, tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah menjadikannya objek pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(T/N:)**

Hai gaes, long time no see... :')

Please jangan timpuk kami karena baru muncul setelah menghilang sekian lama. Wkwkkk. Forgive us juseyo~ ;A;

Sebenernya chap ini udah beres dan tinggal editing aja sejak kemaren. Tapi pas ngedit, **baekagain** pake acara guling-guling pas baca part cheesy-nya Chanyeol. Dan well, habis megap-megap dan guling-guling, **baekagain** pun tertidur begitu saja hingga keesokan harinya... XD

Well, berhubung sekarang UTS sudah beres, kami akan kembali berusaha update lebih rajin seperti biasa!

Thank you buat yang udah read, fav, foll, dan review! Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang masih mau nunggu update translate ff ini! I love you so much~

Dont forget to leave your review, dan sampai ketemu di update berikutnya^^

XOXO

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	11. Chapter 10 : Terasa Seperti Untuk

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Terasa Seperti Untuk Pertama Kalinya**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah sepupumu."

Lu Han mendorong tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung jaket selagi ia dan Sehun berjalan di taman yang mengarah ke apartemen lelaki berambut pink itu. Sehun mengangkat bahu, meniup permen karetnya dan meletuskannya sebelum itu terlalu besar. Lu Han menyikut tulang rusuknya, dan yang lebih tinggi di antara keduanya mengaduh.

"Ouch."

"Berhenti mengunyah dan bicara padaku, brengsek." Lu Han mempoutkan bibirnya, dan Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Jadi. Kau sepupu Chanyeol?"

"Ya, aku sudah memberitahumu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku pikir aku akan tertarik dengan fakta bahwa kekasih teman baikku sebenarnya adalah sepupu dari..." Lu Han berhenti melangkah, satu jari menekan bibir bawahnya seraya ia berpikir keras.

Sehun berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya dan memandang Lu Han yang berada di belakangnya, merenungkan pilihan kata terbaik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan kembali ke belakang dan menggamit tangan Lu Han (yang membuat Lu Han mengeluarkan cicitan yang sangat feminim). Sehun menautkan jari-jari mereka, dan dengan gerakan cepat, memberi sebuah kecupan cepat pada pipi Lu Han.

"Y-yah! Apa apaan itu?!" Wajah Lu Han merona manis, dan sebuah senyum puas terpampang di wajah Sehun.

"Sebuah petunjuk."

"Sebuah petunjuk untuk apa, brengsek?"

"Bahasamu, princess. Dan, itu adalah sebuah petunjuk untuk apapun itu yang sedang kau pikirkan."

"Huh?"Otak Lu Han terasa mati di saat ia merasakan bibir Sehun berada di pipinya.

"Aish. Itu sebuah petunjuk untuk membantumu menjawab pertanyaan tentang _apa hubungan kita_ , princess." Sehun mengedipkan matanya, dan Lu Han mendapat dorongan untuk menendang Sehun lagi (ia mengingatkan dirinya untuk mendapatkan pelajaran wushu dari Tao).

"Terserah kau, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tertawa kecil, berpaling dan melewatkan senyuman Lu Han yang memperlihatkan fitur Chinese manisnya seraya ia beringsut mendekati Sehun, menutup jarak di antara mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

Tao, merasa lelah dari latihan mingguan wushunya, pulang hanya untuk melihat Kris berdiri di depan pintunya, terlihat tersesat. Meskipun lelah dan sakit dirasakan oleh setiap bagian dari tubuhnya (karena teman berlatihnya menganggap dirinya Bruce Lee karena dia seorang Chinese), ia berhasil mengeluarkan tawa kecil, mengambil perhatian dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Pipi Kris merona pink, menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Jangan bilang padaku kalau kau melupakan kuncimu _lagi_ , Wu Yifan." Tao menaikkan satu alisnya, menumpu berat badannya pada dinding dan memandang Kris.

Ketika Kris hanya menjawab dengan menggerutu, Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak, menggelengkan kepalanya seraya ia berjalan ke arah apartemennya sendiri. Menggoyangkan kuncinya hanya untuk mengganggu Kris, ia menyelipkannya pada pintu apartemen dan hampir saja masuk ke dalam ketika ia melihat ekspresi berharap dari wajah Kris. Ia mendesah, bersandar pada pintu dan memberi tatapan maaf pada Kris.

"Sesenang apapun aku masuk ke dalam apartemenmu lagi dan mengagumi kekacauanmu, aku tidak bisa. Tubuhku sakit karena wushu dan aku bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar untuk membiarkan diriku _melompat_ ke dalam rumahmu. Maaf." Ucap Tao, dan ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Namun mengerutkan kening, ketika ia tidak mendengar siapapun mengikutinya. Ia kembali berjalan ke luar (meskipun badannya memohon padanya untuk berhenti bergerak) dan mengintip keluar dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, melihat Kris terlihat gundah dan malu. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar sepenuhnya, dan Kris menatap ke arahnya.

"Uhm, Kris, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Masuklah! Kau tidak _benar-benar_ berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu di luar, kan? Aku tahu meminta bantuan pada tukang untuk mendapat kunci cadangan akan sangat mahal, dan walaupun kau adalah orang kaya, itu bukan hal yang bijak untuk membayar demi kunci cadangan setiap waktu. Ayo masuk, menginaplah di sini. Aku akan mengambil kuncimu besok setelah aku sudah beristirahat." Ucap Tao, memanggilnya untuk masuk.

"Apa kau serius?" Kedua pipi Kris berubah warna menjadi pink.

"Yeah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa bedanya. Kita tinggal bersebelahan."

Tao kembali masuk, meninggalkan Kris sendiri lagi. Yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya, walaupun merasa lega bahwa ia tidak perlu membayar untuk kunci pengganti _dan_ merasa dipermalukan oleh seorang tukang, juga merasa gugup dengan fakta bahwa ia akan menginap di apartemen Tao. Mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia punya, ia masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, menutup pintunya dengan bunyi klik pelan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

"Uhm, Jongin, itu kubis yang buruk."

Jongin hampir menjerit seperti perempuan ketika ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo terdengar di sebelahnya. Ia berbalik, mata membesar, dan mengedipkan matanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo menatap polos ke arahnya, mengenakan celana jeans pudar dan sweater rajut berwarna hijau, sepasang kacamata baca dengan bingkai-tipis tergantung di hidungnya.

"Aku bilang, itu kubis yang buruk. Kau tidak akan mau memakai itu untuk apapun itu yang akan kau buat. Atau untuk apapun itu yang akan dibuat orang di rumahmu." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibir tebalnya ketika ia mengingat fakta bahwa Jongin tidak bisa memasak untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri.

"O-oh. Benarkah? Aku, uh, kalau begitu aku akan ambil yang in-

"Itu juga tidak bagus...Kim Jongin, apa ini pertama kalinya kau berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan?" Kyungsoo dengan bercanda meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul, menatap Jongin.

"Yeah, begitulah. Noonaku tidak ada di rumah, dan ibuku mengancam akan menendangku keluar jika aku tidak mulai berkonstribusi untuk keperluan rumah." Jongin mengusap tenguknya malu-malu, dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Ayo, biarkan aku membantumu. Mari kita membeli bahan makanan bersama." Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya, mengenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan menariknya kembali ke arah deretan rak makanan.

Otak dan indra Jongin seketika mati pada perasaan yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan kulit satu sama lain dan fakta bahwa ia melihat Kyungsoo di lingkungan yang bukan-kampus (ia tiba-tiba mulai mencintai bahan-bahan makanan itu). Berpikir itu adalah hal yang normal untuk dilakukan, ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut, dan lelaki yang lebih pendek menoleh ke arahnya, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah manisnya. Jongin tersenyum balik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun, bertentangan dengan keinginannya dan meskipun kepalan tangan kecilnya ingin meninju Chanyeol, ia dengan terpaksa kembali ke kamar tidur mereka untuk tinggal dan menjadi anak yang baik. Ia menekan telinganya pada pintu dan mencoba mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam dengan cara itu, tapi segera menyerah karena ia tidak mendengar _apapun_. Ia ingin berbicara dengan perempuan itu, juga, karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang berbicara tentangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Ia bukan sebuah objek yang dapat dijadikan sasaran kemarahan dan diperlakukan seperti _ini_. Chanyeol perlu diberi pelajaran, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap sangat tegas dan mendominasi bahkan tinjuan dan mata puppy Baekhyun tidak bekerja.

Mengetahui bahwa ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang serius dan panjang, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan merilekskan diri, tubuhnya sudah merindukan kehangatan kasur dan Chanyeol. Ia selesai, dan melingkarkan sebuah handuk di pinggangnya, memastikan tidak akan meneteskan satu air pun saat masih di dalam kamar mandi karena membuat ia atau Chanyeol terpeleset adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan. Segera setelah ia keluar, ia diserang dengan sebuah pelukan, cahaya redup di ruangan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih menakutkan dari yang seharusnya. Baekhyun hampir berteriak hingga kemudian ia merasakan tangan besar yang familiar meluncur pada kulit telanjangnya untuk mendekapnya di pinggang. Nafasnya tersentak karena sentuhan kulit itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk memainkan _sikap dinginnya_ , _sedikit_ marah pada Chanyeol karena sudah meninggalkannya hanya untuk berbicara dengan perempuan itu.

Ia menaruh tangannya kuat di bahu Chanyeol dan dengan lembut mendorongnya ke belakang, sedikit menggembungkan pipi. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, dan mencoba untuk menariknya mendekat lagi, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, baby?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih dalam ketika ia berbisik, dan bohong jika Baekhyun bilang suara itu tidak menggodanya.

"Aku bukan satu dari gadis-gadis menyusahkan yang perlu ditinggalkan, Park Chanyeol."

"...Aku...maafkan aku, tapi aku akan memberitahumu besok, oke? Hanya...bukan sekarang..."

"Apa bedanya hari ini dan besok?"

"Aku. Yang berbeda adalah aku. Aku belum siap...dan...aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau adalah _milikku_."

"Aku _adalah_ milikmu. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menghentikan sikap dinginnya dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol, membuat pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang... _Aku terlalu mencintaimu_ , aku akan mati jika itu terjadi." Chanyeol bergumam, dan Baekhyun merasa ia seharusnya tidak mendengar itu.

"...Chanyeol?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbisik, dan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menangkap bibir Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman polos.

Well, itu adalah ciuman yang _polos_ pada awalnya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, dan Chanyeol dengan rakus menerima undangan itu, menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam dan menjelajahi setiap inci yang ia bisa dari Byun Baekhyun-nya. Ia mendorong lelaki yang lebih pendek ke dinding, menyebabkan beberapa bingkai foto terjatuh dari gantungan (' _ouch, pelan-pelan, dasar kau raksasa idiot_ ' dan ' _maaf_ _, sayang'_ ) dan mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tidak menapak lantai, kaki Baekhyun secara otomatis melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan mencengkeram bahunya. Baekhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka, mengambil nafas dan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, pipi merona merah.

"A-apakah kita akan benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya, bukan?"

"Kita mabuk saat itu."

"Katakan padaku jika kau tidak menginginkannya, itu tidak apa-ap-

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu, Park Chanyeol. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu." Baekhyun bergumam, dan Chanyeol tertawa, menekan bibir keduanya.

"Aku akan bermain lembut, sayang, jangan khawatir."

"Kau memang seharusnya begitu, aku tidak ingin bayi-bayi kita merasa sakit karena sodok-

" _Oke_ _, oke. Aku mengerti, Byun Baekhyun_."

Baekhyun adalah yang memulai ciuman mereka, dan Chanyeol membiarkannya mendominasi sampai mereka berada di atas kasur. Ia dengan lembut meletakkan punggung Baekhyun, mengabaikan handuk yang membuat sprei basah (seakan-akan tidak satupun dari mereka akan peduli bagian mana saja yang akan basah di kasur nantinya). Mereka menarik diri untuk sesaat seraya berpindah ke sisi tengah kasur, Chanyeol berada di atas lelaki yang lain. Satu pandangan ke arah lelaki yang lebih pendek dan Chanyeol merasakan dorongan untuk setidaknya membiarkan dirinya mendapatkan kenikmatan menggoda Baekhyun lagi, walau hanya sebentar.

"Aku melihat kau sudah siap, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol, menaikkan satu alisnya melihat ke arah dada telanjang Baekhyun dan bagian bawahnya yang masih dibalut handuk, Baekhyun melempar bantal ke wajahnya.

"Aku baru selesai mandi ketika kau _menyerang_ ku, Cheeseyeol."

"Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya saat aku datang." Chanyeol menyeringai, membuka bajunya dan memperhatikan bagaimana pipi Baekhyun semakin merona.

"A-aku tidak."

"Hm, apa suaramu baru saja bergetar, baby?" Chanyeol menaruh kedua sikunya di sisi kepala Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir dengan berbahaya nyaris menyentuh leher Baekhyun yang terekspos.

"Brengsek kau, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol lemah, mengeluarkan nafas yang tersendat, terkejut dengan bagaimana kulit panas Chanyeol terasa begitu bertentangan dengan jari-jari dinginnya.

"Bukankah yang benar adalah yang sebaliknya?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya terhibur, menghirup aroma rubah kecilnya itu.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggerakkan lututnya sedikit ke atas, bergerak menyentuh penis Chanyeol dan membuat sebuah erangan keluar dari lelaki tinggi yang berada di atasnya.

"Baiklah, Baek. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, ngomong-ngomong. _Kau sangat harum, baby._ " Chanyeol bergumam, suaranya dalam dan serak, sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk mencium leher Baekhyun, begitu lembut hingga kemudian menggigitnya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan karena sensasi itu. Itu terasa sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan, dan entah bagaimana, tubuhnya mengingat perasaan yang tidak diingat oleh pikirannya. Ia bersumpah jika otaknya sudah mati disaat ciuman dan gigitan cinta Chanyeol menuju ke bawah, meninggalkan tanda merah pada kulit putih susunya. Bibir Chanyeol kembali ke tempat ia memulainya di awal, dan kali ini, bergerak menuju atas, melewati garis rahangnya dan sampai ke bibirnya yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu mengeluarkan desahan.

Ketika melihat tatapan ingin dan nafsu terlukis di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Baekhyun lagi, satu tangannya dengan gegabah melepas handuk di tubuh Baekhyun. Yang lebih pendek dari keduanya tersentak dalam ciuman mereka ketika merasakan udara dingin menghantam tubuhnya, tapi Chanyeol terbukti cukup melindunginya ketika ia merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, menggesekkan miliknya (ia masih mengenakan celana) ke milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang keras karena friksi tersebut, lengannya melingkari leher Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu mendekat, tangan menelusuri rambut lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"B-buka celananya, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, dan kata-kata itu langsung berefek pada penis Chanyeol yang menegang terdesak pada kain celananya.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuh, membuka ikat pinggang dan dengan lihai menurunkan resleting celananya. Baekhyun sedikit terduduk seraya melihat kekasihnya membuka celananya, memperhatikan bagaimana otot bisep Chanyeol bergerak ketika ia melakukan hal tersebut. Berlutut dan bertumpu pada mata kakinya, Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang kebetulan menyentuh bibirnya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Dan jika aku bilang 'ya'?" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, bergerak dan mengangkangi Chanyeol (beralasan untuk menutupi dirinya karena ia merasa sangat malu ketika Chanyeol masih menggunakan boksernya sedangkan ia sudah telanjang seutuhnya).

Chanyeol tidak memiliki kesabaran lagi untuk menjawab dengan benar karena merasakan milik Baekhyun yang menegang keras menyentuh perut telanjangnya adalah sesuatu yang lain. Ia mendorong Baekhyun ke kasur sehingga ia bisa berada di atasnya, satu tangan menumpu beratnya, dan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas ia _akhirnya_ menyentuh Baekhyun seraya mencium lelaki itu. Yang lebih pendek dari keduanya terhanyut dalam ciuman, menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut. Ketika bibir Chanyeol berpindah ke lehernya lagi, masih merasakan kenikmatan tak berujung, ia tanpa sengaja meneriakkan nama kekasihnya dengan keras, dan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Y-Yeol..., A-aku akan keluar, Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengeluarkan nafas berat, lengan melingkari leher lelaki yang lain.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan penis Baekhyun yang sudah basah, menimbulkan rengekan pelan dari lelaki itu. Meraih laci yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur, menarik keluar sebuah botol putih yang berisi lube. Ia _akhirnya_ melepaskan boksernya, dan menghela nafas sejenak karena penisnya yang kini terbebas. Lalu, ia membalurkan lube itu pada jari-jarinya, dan ia memperhatikan mata Baekhyun membesar ketika lelaki itu melihat penis Chanyeol.

" _Itu tidak_ akan muat, sayang." Ucap Baekhyun, dengan kedua alis yang berkerut.

"Itu pernah muat ke dalam dirimu. Lalu kenapa hari ini tidak akan muat? Selain itu, aku akan mempersiapkanmu terlebih dahulu. Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol berbisik lembut, naik ke atas Baekhyun lagi, bibir terbuka ketika tangannya yang lain menyentuh pintu masuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingat apakah itu muat atau tidak, Chanyeol. Aku mab-

"Buka kakimu, Baek."

"Apakah kau mendeng-

" _Buka kakimu_ _._ " Chanyeol mengunci perkataannya dengan sebuah ciuman, dan tubuh Baekhyun menurut tanpa diminta.

Baekhyun kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lubangnya, ia tersentak, tapi ciuman memabukkan Chanyeol di sekitar wajahnya sedikit menenangkannya, dan hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, sesuatu seperti memasuki dirinya. Rasanya seperti, lagi-lagi, terasa baru dipikirannya, tapi tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan itu (karena ia telah melakukannya sekali). Chanyeol mendiamkan dirinya sejenak, dan setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan ritme lambat. Baekhyun menggigit bibir, masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya, saat jari kedua mulai masuk ke dalamnya juga. Nafasnya tersendat karena terkejut, mencengkeram bisep Chanyeol dan menutup matanya. Chanyeol tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dan saat ia merasa Baekhyun sudah siap, ia menggerakan jarinya seperti gerakan menggunting, membuat lelaki yang lain melenguh pelan. Ia menggerakkan jarinya ke suatu sudut, dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menaikkan pinggulnya, berteriak dengan keras.

" _Di_ _-disana...! Fuck, apa itu..._ " Suara Baekhyun penuh dengan nafsu, dan Chanyeol merasa bangga menjadi alasan Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

Chanyeol kembali menusuk area itu, dan Baekhyun hampir meneriakkan namanya, menyentakkan kepala ke belakang mengenai matras dan mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak senonoh karena gelombang kenikmatan yang baru saja menghantamnya. Chanyeol menarik jarinya keluar, mengambil botol lube dan membalurkannya cukup banyak pada penisnya (yang mana, disaat itu, sudah sangat keras dan ereksi karena lenguhan seperti-kucing yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun). Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir saat merasakan kekosongan, tetapi setelahnya matanya membelalak lucu, napas tercekat ketika ia merasa ujung penis Chanyeol menekan lubangnya yang sudah disiapkan. Ia hendak beringsut menjauh ketika Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggulnya, membuatnya tetap diam di tempat. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, dan Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol, itu _tidak_ akan muat."

"Itu akan muat. Tidakkah kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dan mengangguk ragu. Chanyeol tersenyum, memposisikan dirinya lagi dan mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk mencium dahi Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan satu tangannya menggosok penis Baekhyun, dan mengambil nafas dalam, bergerak untuk menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau _begitu_ cantik." Bibir bergerak lembut pada bibir Baekhyun, dan sebelum Baekhyun bisa menjawab, ia mulai memasukinya.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas berat. Itu menyakitkan, ya, tapi rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang karena ciuman, sentuhan, dan persiapan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi terus mendorong masuk, dan setelah sepenuhnya berada di dalam, ia menghentikan gerakannya, membiarkan mereka berdua terbiasa dengan perasaan itu. Untuk Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa menunggu untuk bergerak karena ya Tuhan _lubang Baekhyun sangat ketat_. Merasakan dinding Baekhyun dan kehangatan yang mengelilingi dirinya membuatnya gila (dan diam juga membuatnya gila), tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dan menjadi satu-satunya yang menikmatinya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam di bawah Chanyeol, kedua tangannya mencengkeram otot bisep Chanyeol demi hidupnya. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol (memberi ruang pada lelaki yang lain untuk mendorong masuk ke dalamnya), dan setelah ia merasa siap, ia menjulurkan lehernya ke atas, menggigit lembut bibir Chanyeol.

"Bergeraklah, please." Ia berbisik, dan Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun, mengangguk.

Mereka memulai dengan ritme lambat, pada awalnya, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena masih ada sedikit rasa sakit di sana, tapi ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, pegangan Baekhyun mengerat, kepala tersentak ke belakang seraya ia _memohon_ lelaki yang lain untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Chanyeol melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, dan ketika ia mengenai bagian 'itu', Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya, melihat bintang-bintang dan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa membanjiri tubuhnya.

" _A-ah...! Fuck, l-lakukan itu lagi Chanyeol. L-lebih cep-ah!_ "

Baekhyun mengenggam penisnya dan mulai melakukan gerakan naik turun, berusaha menyeimbangi ritme Chanyeol, dan setelahnya, ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan desahan, pekikan nama dan kata-kata umpatan. Dengan tangan lain Baekhyun yang bebas, ia menarik wajah Chanyeol dan menciumnya, tidak ingin ada jarak di antara mereka. Ciuman itu berantakan, ceroboh, dan tidak terkontrol, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka peduli, dan ketika Chanyeol mencengkeram paha Baekhyun dan mendorong keras sekali lagi (dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat karena Baekhyun yang mencengkeram rambutnya erat dan mencakar punggungnya _benar-benar_ membuatnya lebih bernafsu), Baekhyun menyemburkan spermanya dengan kuat ke atas hingga rasanya dapat menyentuh bintang, cairan putih itu mengotori perut telanjang mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol datang di dalam Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan erangan lembut karena kehangatan memenuhi dirinya.

Chanyeol, masih belum mengeluarkan dirinya dari Baekhyun, menempelkan kedua dahi mereka selagi ia berada di atas lelaki yang lain, terengah-engah dan memerah karena aktivitas mereka. Ia mencium manis lelaki itu di bibir, dan Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya, jemari langsing dan indah itu menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menempel di dahi berkeringatnya.

"Kau _sangat_ tidak menyukai kondom, bukan." Baekhyun tertawa lembut, jari-jarinya menelusuri rambut Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang, kan?"

"Dan kapan kau berencana untuk mengeluarkan 'barang'mu? Sebanyak apapun aku mencintai dirimu yang berada di dalamku, aku masih ingin bergerak untuk membersihkan diriku, kau tahu." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir, dan Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Tenanglah, princess." Ia mengecup Baekhyun di bibir, dan akhirnya menarik keluar miliknya.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya terbiasa dengan kekosongan itu sebelum mendudukkan diri, mengernyit saat nyeri terasa di punggungnya. Chanyeol tidak melewatkan ekspresi ketidaknyamanan pada wajah Baekhyun, dan ia dengan cepat membantunya bangun, menempatkan tangannya di punggung lelaki itu.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan membantumu membersihkan dirimu, oke?"

"...oke." Baekhyun tersenyum malu, merasa suatu kehangatan memenuhi dadanya karena pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang merawatnya setelah aktivitas yang mereka lakukan.

Memasang bokser yang terlempar beberapa saat yang lalu, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah laci dan mengambil dua handuk kecil. Dengan buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sedikit membasahinya, ia segera kembali dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menaruh salah satu dari handuk itu di atas kasur, mengarahkan lelaki yang lebih pendek untuk duduk di atas handuk (untuk membiarkan spermanya keluar). Ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di atasnya, Chanyeol mulai menyeka sperma yang ada di perut Baekhyun, benar-benar berhati-hati untuk tidak menekan perutnya terlalu keras. Lalu ia juga membersihkan dirinya sendiri setelah selesai dengan Baekhyun, dan ia duduk di samping lelaki itu, melempar sembarang handuk ke lantai. Selama itu, Baekhyun hanya menatapnya penuh rasa sayang.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berbisik, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk...hmm...untuk sex yang _mengesankan_ _, fuck-tastis dan menakjubkan_." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa berfikir, mendengus ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol terbatuk.

"Ap-

"Itu, dan juga karena sudah merawatku. Karena sudah bermain lembut, dan, well...untuk semuanya. Biarkan aku menjadi seseorang yang cheesy sesekali." Ucap Baekhyun, bermanja pada leher Chanyeol dan tertawa kecil ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi di antara mereka berdua melingkarkan lengan pada tubuhnya dan menariknya kembali berbaring di ranjang, bergeser hingga ke tengah.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku untuk itu."

"Tapi aku ingin."

"Maksudku, aku lebih memilih kau mengatakannya padaku dengan cara yang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mengucapkan _terimakasih_ tidak akan ada habisnya, ketika ada _tiga_ kata pasti yang memberitahuku segalanya untukmu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan pada Baekhyun, dan lelaki di pelukannya meleleh karena sentuhan itu.

"Terserah kau. Ayo tidur, idiot." Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Chanyeol di pipi.

Chanyeol menarik selimut menutupi mereka, memastikan itu menutupi Baekhyun sehingga ia tidak kedinginan. Ia membiarkan lelaki yang lebih pendek menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal, lengan lain tersampir pada pinggang Baekhyun. Helai lembut rambut magenta Baekhyun menggelitik dagunya, dan ia tersenyum ketika lelaki itu meringkuk lebih dekat padanya, menutup jarak apapun di antara mereka.

"Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun teredam oleh selimut yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya dan ia hampir menekan selimut itu pada dada Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"... _Aku juga mencintaimu_."

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa membalasnya, Baekhyun sudah tertidur, dan Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta. Ia mengagumi kecantikan pria manis itu. Ia memiliki secercah cahaya yang membuatnya bisa mengambil nafas siapa saja yang melihatnya dan terlihat sempurna, pipinya berubah warna menjadi pink dan bulu matanya terlihat kontras dengan kulit cerahnya. Jemarinya, mengkerut mengenai tubuh Chanyeol, pucat, langsing dan terlihat-lembut. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka sangat berwarna pink dan penuh dan menarik-perhatian sampai-sampai Chanyeol hampir tidak melihat tanda lahir mungil di atas bibirnya, di sebelah kanan. Hidungnya selalu membuat Chanyeol memikirkan kata _imut._ Singkatnya, Chanyeol _terpesona_.

"Sangat sempurna..." Chanyeol bergumam, dan Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya.

"...tidurlah, dumbo." Baekhyun bergumam, dan Chanyeol terkekeh lembut.

"Oke, baby, aku akan tidur." Ia mencium ringan dahi Baekhyun sebelum menarik lelaki itu mendekat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di kepala Baekhyun dan menutup matanya, mengingat betapa harumnya rambut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

T/N :

Hi guys! Update chapter setelah sekian lama...

Gimana NC nya? Kekeke. Ff ini rate M bukan tanpa sebuah alasan guys~

Thanks a lot buat yang masih mau nunggu update ff ini walau seribu tahun lamanya. Terimakasih juga buat semua readernim yang sudah read fav foll dan review, WE LOVE YOU!

Ff ini diupdate jamaah dalam rangka ulang taun Mr. Park Chanyeol, sekalian ultah kak Ichativa pada 19 November, Honeymellow pada 21 November & Mashedpootato 26 November ini ^^

Para author kece yang turut berpartisipasi malam ini antara lain :

\- RedApplee

\- Hyurien92

\- Pupuputri (dan feat Sayaka Dini)

\- JongTakGu88 (dan feat Flameshine)

\- Summerlight92

\- Myka Reien

\- PrincePink (dan feat Oh Lana)

\- Oh Lana di Wattpad Ohlan94

\- Baekhyeol

\- Chanbaexo

\- Lolipopsehun

\- Cactus93

\- Honeymellow

\- Ichativa

\- ParkAyoung

\- Baekbychuu

\- Sayaka Dini

\- Railash61

\- Uput0461

\- ChiakiBee

\- Brida Wu

\- Mtrdm

Jangan lupa cek update ff author-author kece diatas~

Pesan khusus dari kak **SilvieVienoy96** yang minta maaf karena batal ikut update jamaah malam ini. Dia habis kecelakaan kemarin malam, dan kondisinya enggak memungkinkan untuk update. Mohon doanya buat kak Silvie semoga segera diberi kesehatan ya guys...

Once again, happy birthday for suaminya Baekhyun! Our happy virus Park Chanyeol! Wish you the all the bestest thing in the world~~

 **Love, love, love,**

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	12. Chapter 11-12

**We're Going to be Daddies?!**

 **( Kami Akan Menjadi Ayah?! )**

 **Author : yururin**

 **Genre(s) : drama, romance, mpreg**

 **Characters : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO (K & M), Others**

 **Pairing(s) : chanbaek, hunhan, taoris, kaisoo**

 **Warning : YAOI, BxB, MPREG**

 **Original link : www asianfanfics com/story/view/508102/we-re-going-to-be-daddies-romance-mpreg-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Double Update!**

 **(Chapter 11 & 12)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Keluarga Park**

Pagi berikutnya rupanya jauh lebih baik dari yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Meski pantat (dan punggung)-nya terasa amat sangat sakit, terbangun dengan lengan kuat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya, wajah di antara dada bidang lelaki tersebut adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah Baekhyun ingin tukar dengan apapun, selamanya. Ia bersyukur ia tidak merasa ingin muntah pagi itu karena Tuhan tahu pasti seberapa besarnya ia tak ingin merusak momen tersebut.

Mencoba untuk membuat gerakan sesedikit mungkin, ia menyesuaikan posisinya untuk bisa melihat kekasihnya dengan lebih baik. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan begitu berantakan, wajahnya yang biasanya nampak keras kini terlihat lebih tenang ketika ia tertidur. Bibirnya separuh terbuka, dan Baekhyun dengan iseng mengatupkannya dengan jarinya. Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mengerutkan hidungnya dan menarik nafas. Ia mendecakkan bibir, dan dalam sekejap kembali tertidur.

Baekhyun tengah mengagumi kesempurnaan seorang Park Chanyeol, tertidur di sisinya dan memeluknya seakan hidupnya bergantung pada hal tersebut. Pandangan Baekhyun bergerak dari leher lelaki itu, lalu menuju rahang sempurnanya, telinga lebarnya yang unik, hingga bibir lembut dan penuh yang tahu pasti dimana bagian yang membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman, menuju pahatan sempurna hidungnya, dan sepasang mata yang tertutup rapat, serta bulu mata yang membentuk bayang-bayang di pipinya yang sedikit berisi. Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, membiarkan jemarinya mengusap pelan wajah Chanyeol ketika-

" _Yah, Park Chanyeol, bangun kau brengsek._ " Terdengar suara kasar yang feminin dari luar pintu, disertai dengan sebuah ketukan keras yang menghancurkan momen pasangan tersebut.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, menghela nafas lelah ketika Chanyeol menggeram kesal, mata terbuka dengan malas. Namun segera setelah pandangannya menangkap Baekhyun, ia dengan cepat tersenyum, memeluk lelaki tersebut dan meraihnya kembali pada kasur, menyusupkan wajah ke balik lehernya (dan membuat Baekhyun terkekeh heboh karena itu adalah titik sensitifnya).

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie- _ku_." Ia bergumam di antara kulit Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menggeliat meloloskan diri, dengan mencebikkan bibir.

"Selamat pagi juga, dan berhenti menggelitikiku. Wanita yang semalam baru saja mengetuk pintu."

"...jangan pikirkan itu. Biarkan ia menunggu. Aku ingin tidur sedikit lebih lama dan-

"Ini hari kuliah. Kita harus pergi ke kampus, Chanyeol."

"Baaaeeekhyuuuuun."

"Bangun, pantat malas."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ku mohon?" Baekhyun memberikan pandangan anak anjingnya yang memelas, dan Chanyeol mengerang, tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah."

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Sarapan terasa benar-benar canggung, jika boleh jujur. Setelah Chanyeol menjelaskan setengah hati (dan dengan sikap yang kesal dan terburu-buru), Baekhyun akhirnya tahu bahwa wanita yang semalam adalah Park Sooyoung, kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Ia memasak untuk wanita itu juga, dan ia tidak gagal dalam menyadari tatapan menilai ketika ia meletakkan piring-piring makan di atas meja. Baekhyun mempertahankan wajah datarnya seraya duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak bisa diam semalaman, huh?" Ujar Sooyoung membuka pembicaraan, dan Baekhyun tersedak minumnya, wajah merona karena malu. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tak apa? Ini, minumlah air. Dan memangnya kenapa kita harus diam? Ini adalah rumah kami. Kami bisa melakukan apa yang kami mau, noona. Kau hanya menumpang di sini." Chanyeol memicingkan mata pada Sooyoung, dan wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Terserah. Apa Ibu sudah bertemu dengannya? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa reaksinya nanti." Dengan malas Sooyoung menusuk telurnya dengan garpu, mengamati Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku akan peduli dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Well, ya. Aku cukup yakin kau ingin menikahi lelaki itu, dan tanpa persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak, kau tidak akan bisa menikahi siapapun." Sooyoung mengibaskan rambutnya dengan acuh tak acuh, menyeringai ketika ekspresi tersadar sesaat muncul di wajah adik laki-lakinya.

"Pergilah, noona."

"Sudah ku bilang: _tidak akan_."

"Terserah kau. Kami akan pergi kuliah." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha mengabaikan kakaknya seraya menarik Baekhyun berdiri.

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan unit apartemen, Sooyoung memanggil Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke balik bahunya, dan melihat bagaimana wanita itu melambaikan tangan padanya, tersenyum manis sambil mengayunkan garpunya asal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Byun!"

"Aku tidak yakin perasaan itu mutual, Sooyoung-ssi." Seloroh Baekhyun, dan jika memang Sooyoung sedikit tersinggung olehnya, ia tak menampakkannya.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Jongin memandang bagaimana Chanyeol nyaris melubangi papan tulis dengan tatapannya. Ia menghela nafas, berdiri dari bangkunya dan duduk di meja sahabatnya, menutupi pandangan lelaki itu seutuhnya. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepala padanya, merasa kesal. Kris berhenti melakukan apapun yag sedang ia kerjakan saat itu dan bergabung dengn kedua temannya.

"Rumus matematika itu tak akan terselesaikan sendiri bahkan jika kau memelototinya seperti itu." Jongin menyeringai padanya, dan Chanyeol tertawa garing.

"Rumus matematika adalah hal terakhir yang menggangguku saat ini."

"Aku tahu, dan Sooyoung adalah yang pertama dalam daftar." Ujar Jongin, mengamati bagaimana tatapan Chanyeol menggelap kala mendengar nama wanita itu.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini, Jongin?" Gumam Chanyeol, memijat pangkal hidungnya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku.

"Kau perlu berbicara soal ini, kawan." Kris menambahkan, memutar penanya di tangan sambil memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menelusurkan tangannya di antara rambutnya seraya menoleh untuk memandang kedua temannya baik-baik. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menumpukan sikunya pada lutut dan menggeretakkan jarinya satu sama lain, rahangnya mengeras dan dahi berkerut. Memori yang tidak seharusnya diingatnya kembali datang, dan ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menyingkirkannya.

"...apa Baekhyun tahu?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati, dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia tidak perlu tahu tentang hal _itu_. Itu semua hanya masa lalu."

"Kau benar, tapi...kau _mencintai_ Baekhyun, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya, brengsek."

"Aku tahu kau khawatir Sooyoung akan melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun, tapi aku tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk merasa bahwa ada hal yang lain."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau sudah _benar-benar_ move on?" Tanya Kai, mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Chanyeol membutuhan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menjawab.

"Jika Baekhyun sampai mengetahui ini, aku tak yakin ini akan berakhir dengan baik. Tidak seorangpun senang menjadi pelarian, atau semacam penutup bagi sebuah lubang." Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, dan Chanyeol menggeram.

"Baekhyun bukanlah sebuah pelarian. Kami tengah membentuk sebuah keluarga."

"Itu hanya suatu ketidaksengajaan. Kau tidak tahu ia akan hamil. Kau tidak bisa meggunakan argumen itu untuk meyakinkan kami seberapa seriusnya dirimu. Chanyeol, kau sebaiknya meluruskan semua permasalahanmu ini, kawan." Jongin melompat turun dari atas meja, menempati tempat duduknya yang semula dan menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya.

"...aku bersumpah, perempuan jalang itu hanya membawa masalah sepanjang waktu."

"Jika kau membuat Baekhyun menangis, kau akan membuat Kyungsoo menangis juga. Dan kemudian mereka akan menghajar pantatmu seperti burung-burung kecil yang marah." Ujar Jongin, tahu jelas seberapa dekat Baekhyun dengan ketiga temannya.

"Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis, Jongin. What the hell."

"Kami hanya memberitahumu, Chanyeol. Selesaikan masalahmu. Ini sudah cukup lama sejak kami melihat kau begitu serius pada seseorang." Kris kembali bersandar di tempat duduknya, mengangguk pada Chanyeol.

"...aku tahu." Chanyeol memandang ke luar jendela, dengan jutaan pikiran yang membingungkan melayang-layang di kepalanya.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

"Chanyeollie! Kelasku sudah selesai untuk hari ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam lengannya dari belakang, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Jongin dan Kris berada beberapa langkah di depannya, dan mereka melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang kini telah menggandeng lengan Chanyeol tersebut. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun mendongak tersenyum padanya, pipi merona setelah berlari.

"Hey, apa kau berlari? Bagaimana jika kau sampai terjatuh? Berhati-hatilah idiot." Chanyeol menunduk untuk mengecup Baekhyun di dahinya.

"Tapi kau berjalan begitu cepat. Ku pikir aku tidak akan bisa mengejarmu."

"Apa kau terburu-buru ingin pulang?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kau akan pulang telat hari ini, kan? Aku hanya ingin mencium kekasihku sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum pulang." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, dan Chanyeol dapat mendengar Jongin dan Kris ber-fanboying di belakangnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau adalah tipe kekasih yang begitu manja dan manis, Baekhyun. Kemarilah." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat, dan meski tengah berada di antara hiruk-pikuk koridor, ia mencium Baekhyun sepenuhnya di bibir, lengan melingkar di pinggangnya dan tangan menelusuri surainya yang berwarna magenta. Pipi Baekhyun berubah semakin merah, dan matanya melebar sementara tubuhnya membeku, kedua tangan beristirahat di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, menjilat bibir bawah Baekhyun- _nya_ sebelum menepuk dirinya di kepala dengan tersenyum.

"Y-yah...orang-orang melihat..." Baekhyun bergumam, menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang, pulanglah. Hati-hati, oke? Biarkan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya mengantarmu hingga tiba di rumah." Chanyeol sedikit melangkah mundur, mengusap halus pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir, dan Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau hanya akan membawa dirimu sendiri dalam suatu masalah, aku tahu pasti itu. Biarkan mereka mengantarmu hingga rumah, oke?"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun melipat lengannya di dada, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya, kedua tangan bertumpu pada lutut sehingga wajahnya kini berada sejajar dengan perut Baekhyun.

"Daddy juga akan segera pulang. Jangan membuat mommy merasa sakit lagi." Chanyeol meletakkan satu tangannya di perut Baekhyun, mengelusnya di antara kain tebal hoodie yang dikenakan, dengan kata-kata yang terbisik halus sehingga hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan _mommy_." Baekhyun, meski sambil mengeluh, menemukan perlakuan Chanyeol begitu menghangatkan hatinya.

"Terserah kau, Baek. Sampai jumpa nanti!" Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegak, melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi dengan Jongin dan Kris.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, dan ia membalikkan langkahnya, menggigit bibir untuk mencegah dirinya tersenyum lebar seperti seorang idiot. Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di gerbang masuk, dan mereka memasang seringai penuh arti di wajah mereka. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, melangkah riang melewati mereka untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan menggoda.

"Baiklah, kami akan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun tadi, tapi berhentilah melompat-lompat. Kau sedang hamil, demi Tuhan." Lu Han memarahinya, memegangi bahunya untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Oh, kau benar. Maaf, babies." Baekhyun mengusap perutnya dan mengedikkan bahu.

Ini sudah cukup lama sejak keempatnya pulang ke rumah bersama. Baekhyun biasa pulang bersama Chayeol selama berminggu-minggu lalu, dan Tao pun juga bersama Kris. Lu Han terus menerus mengunjungi kedai bubble tea untuk menemui Sehun, dan Kyungsoo terkadang pulang bersama dengan Jongin. Mereka rindu bepergian bersama-sama, dan ini adalah sebuah perubahan yang cukup baik.

"Hey, Baekhyun? Aku dengar dari Jongin bahwa noona Chanyeol menginap di rumah dengan kalian berdua?" Kyungsoo menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun, dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya.

"Cepat sekali. Kapan dia memberitahumu tentang itu?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis, seraya membenarkan tali ranselnya.

"Ah, well, aku bertemu dengan Jongin di toko grosir kemarin." Kyungsoo dengan cepat memberi penjelasan.

"Hmm. Well, ya, dia menginap bersama kami." Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo bergumam merespon.

"Seperti apa dia? Ia pasti juga mirip dengan Chanyeol."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu, tapi sejauh ini, aku tidak menyukainya. Chanyeol belum memperkenalkan ia denganku sepenuhnya, dan...aku rasa ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Aku pikir Chanyeol bisa saja memotong-motong kepala wanita itu jika saja aku tidak di sana."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala, dan Lu Han serta Tao (yang baru saja mendebatkan tentang apakah Baekhyun semakin gemuk atau tidak) pada akhirnya bergabung dalam obrolan.

"Noona? Noona siapa?" Tatapan bertanya-tanya Tao berpindah-pindah dari wajah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hey, kalian ingin mampir? Ayo kita mengerjakan PR bersama." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, dan Lu Han menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Lagipula, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan noona Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menambahkan, tersenyum dengan sama lebarnya.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

"Kau _seharusnya_ tidak mengotaki denominator itu, Byun Baekhyun. Hapus kotakan itu sekarang juga dan tulis sebuah nomor dua kecil tepat di atasnya. Jesus, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sebodoh ini."

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan untuk menghindari tatapan menilai yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo padanya. Lu Han dan Tao sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan rumah mereka sejak tadi, dan sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senang dengan merampas isi kulkas. Baekhyun mengeluh, memelototi soal terakhir yang telah menyiksanya selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

"Seriously, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa duduk di bangku kuliah." Kyungsoo bahkan tak perlu bertanya lagi seraya ia memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan lelah.

"Aku tahu bagaimana melakukan ini! Aku hanya...tidak tahu ini semua disebut _squaring_." Baekhyun mencebik, dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Hal bertolak belakang sungguh menarik satu sama lain. Chanyeol adalah seorang jenius, dan kau...aku tidak tahu kau itu apa."

"Aku _teman_ mu, berhenti menjelek-jelekkanku, dasar jalang."

"Oh! Baaaeekhyuuuun, kami akan memakan cokelat yang ada di dalam sini, oke? Oke! Tao, cepat buka!" Luhan tiba-tiba memanggil dari arah dapur, dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Kyungsoo baru akan menyuruhnya untuk kembali bekerja ketika mereka mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Mereka menolehkan kepala pada suara-suara (perempuan?) yang datang dari arah pintu dan memandang dalam diam ketika Sooyoung melangkah masuk, mengeluh pada kehadiran Baekhyun. Mereka sudah akan membalas sambutan menyebalkan itu ketika seseorang yang lain masuk mengikuti Sooyoung. Seorang wanita paruh baya cantik yang sedikit memiliki kemiripan dengan Sooyoung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan potongan rambut pendek dihiasi jepit rambut cantik. Ia mengenakan sebuah celana wanita panjang semata kaki dan kemeja sutra berwarna putih, ia memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah salam atau pertanyaan, mungkin, tapi Sooyoung menghentikannya. Kyungsoo, Lu Han dan Tao hanya bisa memandang, merasa sangat tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ibu, itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, _kekasih_ Yeol." Ujar Sooyoung, jari menunjuk malas ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh?" Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman sementara muncul di bibirnya seraya ia berjalan mendekat dimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terduduk di lantai.

Menjulurkan tangan ke seberang coffee table tersebut (ia mengamati lembaran-lembaran kertas tugas dengan jawaban matematika yang salah), ia pun lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang terawat ke arah Baekhyun, tersenyum padanya, wajahnya sedikit berkedut sepertihalnya yang Chanyeol lakukan jika ia tertawa. Baekhyun memandang wanita tersebut, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga Kyungsoo menyenggol bahunya, dan ia bereaksi spontan, meraih tangan wanita itu dan menyalaminya.

"Aku Park Sohee, ibu Chanyeol. Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Pikiran Baekhyun kacau. Ia pada akhirnya bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol, tapi persetan, satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan untuk bersamanya saat ini adalah Chanyeol, bukan Kyungsoo yang telah mengejek kemampuan matematikanya, dan tentu bukan Lu Han dan Tao yang sejak tadi menjarah isi kulkasnya. Fuck.

.

~ xoxo ~

.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada beberapa pasang sepatu yang ada di pintu masuk rumahnya. Dua pasang jelas adalah sepatu wanita, jadi ia mengira Baekhyun pasti mengajak beberapa teman perempuan bersama Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya (sepasang sepatu mungil kemungkinan adalah milik Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo). Ia pun melepas sepatunya sendiri, dan masuk ke dalam rumah, meregangkan lengannya ke atas kepala.

Hal terakir yang ia bayangkan akan terjadi, adalah, melihat Sooyoung dan ibunya mengobrol dengan senang di sofa dengan Baekhyun terduduk di antara mereka, Kyungsoo, Lu Han dan Tao memandang dengan khawatir dari area dapur. Menjatuhkan ranselnya di atas lantai dengan bunyi cukup keras, semua orang pada akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Sohee adalah yang pertama tersenyum pada Chanyeol, memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat.

"Ah, ini dia putraku. Kemarilah, kemarilah. Sooyounggie dan aku baru saja-

"What the _fuck_? Ibu?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Antara Kemarahan Jalang dan Seorang Mertua**

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol pasrah. Ia telah ditarik ke dalam interogasi mendadak oleh pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Menjawabnya setengah-hati dan merasa sangat terhina, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Seringai di wajah Sooyoung memberitahu semuanya. Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu. Mendengar dan melihat Chanyeol mungkin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hari itu.

"What the fuck? Ibu?" Tatapannya kosong, dan Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdiri dari sofa, bergegas ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hai juga untukmu, Chanyeol." Sohee tersenyum seraya ia berdiri dari duduknya, melipat lengan di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun, menariknya sedikit ke belakang.

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Sooyoung cukup manis untuk mau membawaku menemui dia." Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Sooyoung, ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada lelaki itu.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku, dan kita bisa bertemu secara _wajar_. Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba muncul di rumah orang seperti sebuah jamur liar." Chanyeol dengan lembut mendorong Baekhyun ke arah Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati beringsut pergi ke dapur, melihat keluarga Park berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

"Itu adalah mertuamu, Baek." Kyungsoo berbisik tanpa sadar, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal pada Sooyoung _dan_ Sohee. Ia nampak menjaga jarak dari mereka, dan cara bicaranya pada mereka tidak benar-benar terdengar formal ataupun sopan. Sooyoung terlihat puas dan bangga seraya ia bermalas-malasan di sofa, menatap ibu dan adiknya berbicara hal-hal tidak penting hanya untuk mengisi keheningan canggung yang tak terelakkan. Sudah _cukup_ lama sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat ibunya. Sohee, yang sepanjang waktu terus-terusan tersenyum Baekhyun pikir cukup mengganggu. Sesuatu tentang wanita itu terasa _mengganjal_ , seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol datang untuk menyelamatkannya benar-benar sulit untuk diartikan. Baekhyun hampir membentak ke arahnya (tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena wanita itu adalah ibu Chanyeol, demi Tuhan).

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Tapi aku akan menemui kalian lagi, dan kali ini, jadi kau tidak akan membentakku lagi, kita akan bertemu dengan kesepakatanmu, Chanyeol." Sohee mengambil dompetnya dari tumpukan kertas matematika di atas meja.

"Terserah." Chanyeol memandangnya seraya Sooyoung melompat turun dari kursinya untuk mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan ke arah pintu, sebuah seringai puas terlihat di wajahnya yang membuat Chanyeol dongkol setengah mati.

Ketika wanita-wanita itu telah keluar, Chanyeol mengerang, duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatapnya di bagian sisi lain dapur, mengangkat satu alisnya. Chanyeol memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat dengan tangannya, dan ketika ia sudah cukup dekat, ia menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Yang lebih pendek dari keduanya mencicit, dan Lu Han dan Tao mendengus. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf tentang yang tadi, Baek." Baekhyun menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan memegang bahu Chanyeol, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa...uhm...itu ibumu?"

"Yeah. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin membunuh noona. Aku benar-benar tidak berencana memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, melewatkan pandangan tersakiti yang muncul di wajah Baekhyun (Kyungsoo tidak melewatkannya, omong-omong).

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol, dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi terkejut, mata sipit Baekhyun juga melebar. Lu Han dan Tao, selamanya hanya akan menjadi penonton yang terhibur, menyaksikan seraya mereka menggigiti cokelat mereka, tidak terpengaruh oleh perilaku teman mereka dan rasa marah yang tiba-tiba muncul (mereka belajar untuk tidak peduli tentang hal-hal kecil sejak mereka berteman dengan satu sama lain- persahabatan yang terbaik).

"Yah, Park Chanyeol. Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu? Tidak peduli dengan keadaannya, memperkenalkan belahan jiwamu pada keluargamu itu penting! Memangnya apa kau malu dengan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang, alisnya naik karena merasa jengkel.

"I-itu bukan seperti itu..." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, mengusap bagian kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu tentangmu, Park Chanyeol. Kau sebaiknya tidak membuat baby-ku menangis." Tatapan Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ingin membunuh.

"A-apa? Kau tahu apa?"

"Lu Han, Tao, ayo pergi. Dan kau, Park Chanyeol, lebih baik kau mengajarkan Baekhyun matematika karena ia benar-benar bodoh."

Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba merasa marah pada Chanyeol untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui pasangan itu, menyeret Lu Han dan Tao untuk keluar dari apartemen, mengambil tas mereka dari sofa dalam perjalanan menuju luar. Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya pada Chanyeol, yang hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Kyunggie?"

"Aku sejujurnya tak tahu, babe. Dan ada apa dengan dirimu dan mata pelajaran matematika?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya ke arah Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat dan bermanja pada bahunya, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Ketika Baekhyun menggerutu tentang angka-angka dan tentang bagaimana itu adalah cara Tuhan untuk membunuh murid-murid dengan cara yang manusiawi, Chanyeo hanyal setengah-mendengarkan, dengan pikiran berputar pada sesuatu yang lain. Ia berbohong ketika mengatakan ia tidak tahu tentang apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan karena itu adalah kebenaran, ia sudah punya satu tebakan tepat.

.

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

"Dengar, kawan, jika tatapan bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah berada di surga sekarang. _Apa_ masalahmu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, melempar sebuah gumpalan kertas pada wajah Jongin. Jongin mengerutkan kening, meninjunya ringan di bahu dan cemberut. Mereka berada di perpustakaan sekolah menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu, dan kemudian melotot ke arah Jongin. Kris menyadarinya, dan kemudian menyikut Jongin.

"Apa kau memberitahu Do Kyungsoo tentang _itu_?" Chanyeol bertanya serius, sebuah ekspresi bersalah terlihat di wajah Jongin.

"...apa aku seharusnya tidak memberitahunya?"

"Kim _bastard_ Jongin, kau..." Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi, dan Kris menahannya.

"Apaaaa? Itu bukan benar-benar sebuah rahasia, dan, well, Kyungsoo terus-terusan bertanya tentang dirimu. Ia seperti memiliki suatu rasa keibuan dengan si Eyeliner bitch, dan aku _bersumpah_ , jika kau mendengarnya, aku merasa aku seperti berbicara dengan _ibu_ Byun-

"Kau memberitahunya semuanya?"

Ketika Jongin mengangguk, Chanyeol mengerang. Ia tidak mengetahui Kyungsoo sebaik itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa anak itu tidak akan membuka rahasianya. Ia mungkin hanya akan menjaga rahasia itu untuk dirinya sendiri sampai ia merasa perlu untuk ikut campur tangan. Untuk sekarang, Kyungsoo akan tetap diam, mungkin menunggu dirinya mengacau sehingga ia bisa memelototkan-mata ke arahnya dan berteriak ' _Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak membuat baby-ku menangis_ '.

"...kapan kau akan memberitahu Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris, alis mengkerut.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku akan memberitahunya, tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin ada rahasia di antara kami, tapi...tidak sekarang."

.

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

Akhir pekan berikutnya, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol ketika mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran di kota. Sebanyak apapun ia membenci di kelilingi oleh keluarga Park, hal itu tak bisa dihindari olehnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga itu lagi, jadi ia membujuk Chanyeol untuk memanggil ibunya dan mengatur sebuah pertemuan makan siang. Ketika lampu berubah merah, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Chanyeol, jari telunjuk menekan alis mengkerut kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis, dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Berhenti mengerutkan dahimu. Kau terlihat tampan, tentu, tapi aku lebih suka ketika kau tersenyum." Baekhyun terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri, menusuk bagian di antara kedua alis Chanyeol, sejenak menghilangkan kerutan itu.

"Maaf, Baek...aku hanya...aku tidak ingin keluargaku bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol tetap mengarahkan matanya pada jalanan ketika lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, dan ia memindah gear mobil, menyetir dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya, bersandar pada kursi dan menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka pada wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Chanyeol mengatakan itu, tapi ia terus-terusan mengingat kata-kata Kyungsoo. Apa Chanyeol malu karenanya? Kenapa ia tidak menginginkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Park? Apa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu? Apa keluarga Park akan melakukan sesuatu? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menekan bibirnya menjadi satu garis tipis seraya ia melihat keluar jendela, pasangan itu ditelan dalam keheningan yang canggung selama mereka melaju ke tempat pertemuan.

.

 _ **~ xoxo ~**_

 _ **.**_

Pertemuan makan siang itu sangat canggung, paling tidak seperti itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiam diri selagi mereka makan sedangkan Sooyoung dan Sohee adalah yang satu-satunya berbicara, melihat pasangan itu dari waktu ke waktu untuk menarik mereka masuk ke dalam pembicaraan (dan gagal). Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil, dan segera setelah ia telah pergi, senyum di wajah Sooyoung menghilang.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengetahuinya, tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukai Byun." Ia menyindir, dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Dan sejak kapan aku pernah peduli dengan pendapatmu, noona? Enyahlah." Ia menatap tajam Sooyoung, dan Sohee mengibaskan tangan untuk menghentikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hey, hey, jangan ada pertengkaran. Aku hanya punya beberapa pertanyaan, sayang."

"Apa." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, mendapatkan satu helaan nafas dari ibunya, yang dengan cepat tersenyum.

"Apa Baekhyun hamil seperti yang Sooyoung katakan?" Ia bertanya, kedua mata berbinar.

"Ibu, kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu?" Sooyoung mempoutkan pipinya, dan Sohee memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah dalam hubungan baik dengan saudaramu. Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau hanya memerasnya atau sesuatu seperti itu. Jadi?" Ia kembali menoleh ke Chanyeol, yang mengangguk sambil menggerutu.

"Yeah, dia hamil."

"Oh! Itu _bagus_! Aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang cucu."

"Dua cucu. Kau akan memiliki dua cucu." Chanyeol mengoreksi ibunya, dan wanita itu memekik gembira (Sooyoung memutar kedua bola matanya).

"Kembar?! Oh _Tuhan_. Oh, tapi tunggu..."

"Apa lagi _sekarang_." Chanyeol menaruh garpunya, menatap ke arah Sohee.

"Bagaimana dengan Dara?"

Chanyeol tampak tegang, dan ia merasa mulutnya menjadi lebih kering ketika sebuah tangan kecil yang familiar menyentuhnya lembut dan meyakinkan dirinya. Ia melihat ke kursi di sebelah, tidak tahu sejak kapan tepatnya Baekhyun kembali, tapi ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun memberikan fakta bahwa lelaki itu telah mendengar semuanya, hingga topik yajg tidak ingin Chanyeol sentuh.

"Siapa Dara?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, dan Sooyoung mengambil kesempatan itu.

"Kekasih Chanyeol." Ia menjawab, dengan jelas terlihat bersemangat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, menatap ke arah Sooyoung dengan pandangan bingung dan jengkel. Ia sedikit tidak menyukai nada suaranya, dan walaupun jika ia mulai merasa dipenuhi dengan rasa tidak aman, ia berusaha berpijak. Menatap lurus perempuan itu tepat di mata dan mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu yang diberikan Sohee pada mereka, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

" _Pacar_? Maksudmu _mantan_ -pacar, kan?" Ia menjawab ketus, dan Sooyoung menyeringai.

"Baek, hentikan. Ayo pergi." Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar sangat panik, dan ia menarik Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lepaskan, Park brengsek Chanyeol." Ia mendesis muram, dan Chanyeol, meskipun panik dan khawatir, menurut, ia menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Omo, Yeollie, tidakkah kau memberitahu Baekhyun-ssi?" Sooyoung berpura-pura terkejut dengan melebarkan kedua matanya dan menempatkan tangan di depan dadanya terkejut palsu, dan Baekhyun telihat _kesal_.

"Memberitahuku _apa_."

"Dara adalah _kekasih_ Chanyeol. Mereka tidak _benar-benar_ putus dalam keadaan baik, dan aku tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah berpindah hati. Aku bahkan menebak mereka tidak benar-benar putus, kau tahu?" Ucap Sooyoung sambil berpikir, mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan adiknya.

"Oh, sayang, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku yakin Chanyeol dan Dara putus dengan baik-baik. Ia tidak mungkin bersama Baekhyun sekarang jika yang terjadi sebaliknya." Sohee mengibaskan tangannya acuh, dan Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, lelaki yang lebih tinggi tidak menatap ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol membentak, satu ketegasan pasti terdengar di perkataannya.

"Hmm. Jadi, kau tidak keberatan jika kuberitahu bahwa Dara akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan, dan aku menawarkan tempatmu untuk beberapa hari. Aku harap kau tak keberatan, Baekhyun." Ucap Sooyoung, bahkan tidak melirik lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Sialan, Sooyoung-noona, siapa yang memberimu izin untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, tapi ia merasakan tangan Baekhyun melingkupi miliknya dalam satu genggaman hangat, dan membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks.

"Tak apa, Chanyeol. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Baekhyun berbisik, tersenyum tipis.

"Hush, Chanyeol, jangan seperti itu. Aku yakin itu adalah hal yang baik untukmu dan Dara untuk bertemu lagi. Ia orang baik! Tapi Sooyounggie, kenapa ia kembali? Bukankah ia berasa Jiyong-ssi di Amerika...?"

"Ah." Sooyoung tersenyum jahat, melihat ke arah Chanyeol seraya ia menyamankan dirinya di tempat duduk.

"Ada apa?" Sohee mendorongnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, dan Sooyoung mengibaskan jarinya.

"Mereka putus. Ia patah hati." Ucap Sooyoung, dan Baekhyun melihat perubahan di ekspresi Chanyeol.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pergi, bahkan tidak melihat ke belakang ke arah kakak dan ibunya. Baekhyun, merasa bingung, memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan hanya mengikuti, tersesat dalam pikiran membingungkan dan gelisahnya sendiri. Sohee memanggil mereka untuk kembali, tapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Mereka kembali ke mobil, dan setelah duduk di dalam, Chanyeol mencengkeram setir mobil, menekan dahinya pada setir itu. Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya khawatir, satu tangan berada di atas perutnya (itu sebuah kebiasaan, semenjak ia hamil, ia terbiasa melakukan itu ketika dirinya merasa khawatir).

"Chanyeol?" Suara lembutnya memotong kesunyian dengan cara yang baik, dan Chanyeol bergumam.

"Hanya...tunggulah, aku perlu berpikir, Baekhyun." Suara beratnya terdengar lelah, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"...oke."

Baekhyun khawatir, dan hatinya terasa berat karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia tidak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

T/N :

Hallo, apa masih ada orang? :')

Ehehe. Ada yang masih inget sama translated fic yang satu ini? Maafkan kami yang sudah lama ngilang dan ga update begitu saja. Sejujurnya, ini kesalahan aku (translator mashedpootato) yang entah mengapa hilang selera untuk ntranslate beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mungkin istilahnya translators block kalik ya? :(

Maafkan aku yang udah bikin reader nunggu, juga translator baekagain yang sudah banyak ku repotkan T^T

Well, malan ini kami update double chapter sebagai permintaan maaf kami. Semoga kalian suka ya~

Untuk ke depannya sebisa mungkin kami akan kembali rajin aptet dan mungkin (kalo bisa) bakal dua chapter sekaligus seperti ini :)

Ff ini di update berjamaah bersama para author cb lain :

ChanBaekID (fanfic games Desember), Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Parkayoung, Oh Yuri, Purflowerian, Aeri Channie, Blood Type-B, Mashedpootato feat Baekagain, Princepink, JongTakGu88

Yuk mari diserbu ff nya~~

Dan juga hari ini kami memperingati hari ulang tahun kakak author tercinta, RedApplee! Hepi Besdey kak Aii, semoga panjang umur dan diberi kelancaran buat terus berkarya~

Last, terimakasih buat para readernim yang sudah read, fav, foll, dan review, serta yang masih mau nunggu trans fic yang satu ini. Kami cinta kalian~

 **Love, and happy new year!**

 **baekagain & mashedpootato**


	13. Chapter 13-14

**Fore note:**

Kami sangat menyarankan bagi readers khususnya yang sudah lama banget sejak terakhir kali baca ff ini untuk membaca ulang (atau sekedar melihat-lihat) chapter-chapter sebelumnya untuk mengingat alur dan menemukan kembali feel ff ini.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13:** **Maafkan Aku**

.

.

Sehari setelah pertemuan makan siang tercanggung sedunia, Sooyoung pada akhirnya memutuskan bahwa hingga Dara tiba kembali di Korea, ia akan pindah dan menginap di kediaman ibunya ('demi Tuhan, terimakasih', begitu ujar Chanyeol), memberikan pasangan itu beberapa waktu untuk sendirian (meski hanya beberapa hari). Chanyeol tetap menjadi sosok kekasih yang sempurna, protective dan romantis seperti biasa. Ia membersihkan rumah untuk menghindarkan Baekhyun dari pekerjaan yang melelahkan sementara Baekhyun tetap menjadi dirinya yang perhatian, memasak makanan dan mencuci pakaian.

Namun begitu, sesuatu seakan bertahan mengambang di udara ketika kesunyian yang kaku melanda mereka. Baekhyun ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun Chanyeol selalu nampak seakan ia berusaha menghindarinya. Mereka sama, namun di sisi lain tidaklah sama. Hingga pada Selasa sore, Baekhyun merasa tidak tahan lagi. Selama makan malam, ketika Chanyeol dengan senang hati memakan bulgogi favoritnya, Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dengan hati-hati dan memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Hey, Chanyeollie?" Panggilnya, dan Chanyeol menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Hm?"

"...siapa itu Dara?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah, meletakkan mangkuknya dan memandang Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih pendek di antara keduanya menggigit bibir, meletakkan kedua tangannya yang bertautan di pangkuannya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Ia benci pada apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak dari itu semua. Setelah tiga hari memikirkannya, ia akhirnya menyadari tatapan pada wajah Chanyeol setiap kali Sooyoung mengungkit kenyataan bahwa Dara tengah patah hati dan single. Chanyeol nampak begitu... lega, dan Baekhyun, di sisi lain, diliputi oleh rasa takut dan gelisah.

"...apa ia sama seperti Hyuna?" lirih Baekhyun, dan ia merasakan bagaimana suaranya bergetar.

"Baby." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kumohon katakan padaku dia hanya seseorang dengan hubungan satu malam saja. Kau tahu, tanpa hubungan emosional dan lainnya..."

"Baekhyun, aku sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Dara. Dia hanya-

"M-maafkan aku. Aku terdengar sangat bodoh. Maaf." Baekhyun dengan hati-hati meraih piringnya dan berjalan menuju bak cuci piring, meletakkan semuanya di sana lalu berpegangan pada sisi meja counter.

Chanyeol kemudian tersadar oleh betapa terpengaruhnya Baekhyun dengan semua permasalahan mengenai Dara, dan lelaki mungil itu masih belum memahami kenyataan cerita yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang brengsek karena sudah membuat Baekhyun-nya merasa seperti ini. Dan ia pun berdiri bermaksud untuk mengikutinya, ia melihat Baekhyun berbalik dari tempat cuci piring, berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya besok. Tinggalkan saja semuanya di sana... Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur lebih awal, Yeol..." Baekhyun berujar pelan, tidak sedikitpun memandang Chanyeol kala masuk ke dalam ruang kamar.

Tubuh Baekhyun yang tertunduk, nampak begitu murung dan suram, membuat Chanyeol ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri. Ketika lelaki yang lebih mungil menuju kamar dan pintu tertutup di belakangnya, Chanyeol mengerang, memukul kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri dan memaki di antara hela nafasnya. Kakaknya harus membayar ini semua, tapi untuk saat ini, ia harus membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kembali.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Begitu memasuki kamar mereka (Chanyeol merasa bersalah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencuci piring kotor terlebih dulu), ruangan terasa sepi, diselingi oleh suara pelan nafas Baekhyun yang terdengar stabil. Chanyeol menyimpulkan ia sudah tertidur, jadi ia menghembuskan nafas melalui hidungnya, memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengenakan kaos bersih dan sebuah celana boxer. Dengan berusaha membuat suara sesedikit mungkin, ia merangkak pelan menuju sisi Baekhyun, menarik selimut menutupi dirinya juga. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh si lelaki mungil, namun ketika ia hendak mendekapnya lebih dekat, Baekhyun menepis pelan tangannya, bergeliat menjauh dan menjaga jarak diantara keduanya. Chanyeol merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"...Baekhyunnie, apa kau marah?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan menarik selimut lebih tinggi, membalik tubuhnya sepenuhnya dari Chanyeol.

"Kumohon bicaralah padaku."

"...Maafkan aku, aku tidak sedang berada di suasana hati yang tepat untuk berbicara saat ini." Suara Baekhyun teredam di antara selimut.

"...baby, aku tidak peduli. Katakan saja apapun padaku."

"Fucking no, Chanyeol. Aku lelah."

"...apa ini semua tentang Dara...?"

Ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia bangkit terduduk, dan meski Baekhyun meronta melawannya, ia tetap berhasil meraihnya dalam dekapan tangan. Dan ketika ia membalik wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya, pipinya nampak basah, kedua matanya nampak sembab dan ujung hidungnya memerah. Ia menggigit bibir, mencegahnya untuk terus bergetar. Baekhyun telah menangis selama ini, dan Chanyeol merasa bagaikan pria terbrengsek sedunia.

"Baekhyun, Dara adalah mantan kekasihku."

"Kau masih peduli kepadanya. Aku melihat wajahmu ketika si jalang Sooyoung berkata ia masih single. Kau nampak amat sangat gembira." Baekhyun terus mencoba menggeliat membebaskan diri, dan Chanyeol menarik bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

"Baekhyun, please. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol memohon, merasa bersalah dan semakin bersalah ketika menyadari bahwa perkataan Baekhyun dalam beberapa hal ada benarnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi apakah aku satu-satunya yang ada di dalam sini?" Baekhyun pada akhirnya berhenti meronta, air mata menetes seraya ia meletakkan tangan mungilnya pada titik dimana jantung Chanyeol berada.

"Baek..." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih wajah Baekhyun, tapi lelaki tersebut menepis tangannya menjauh.

"...aku ingin tidur. Tolong lepaskan aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol, merasa amat sangat bersalah, melakukan apa yang ia minta. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang meringkuk kembali ke dalam selimut, meringkuk seperti seorang janin dan menyatu bagai sebuah gumpalan di atas kasur. Sesakit apapun yang dirasakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun ada benarnya. Ia mencintai Baekhyun hingga itu begitu menyakitkan untuk tidak memilikinya dalam dekapan sepanjang malam, namun ia juga mencintai Dara pada masa-masa tertentu dalam hidupnya, mungkin hampir sebanyak ia mencintai Baekhyun saat ini, dan ia belum cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah move on (mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu berakhir, terimakasih pada seorang jalang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengannya).

Ia mendengar isakan pelan datang dari gumpalan selimut di sisinya, dan ia dengan instingtif mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai tubuh Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya, namun meski hatinya mengatakan padanya untuk memeluk Baekhyun, pikirannya memiliki rencana lain, ia menarik kembali tangannya pada momen-momen terakhir, hingga kemudian jatuh tertidur dengan suara isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar samar dan menyakitkan.

Maafkan aku.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol terbangun dengan mendapati Baekhyun telah memakai seragam dan berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka, mengenakan hoodie favoritnya yang mana satu ukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya, lengan baju hingga mencapai ibu jarinya. Lelaki yang lebih mungil di antara keduanya menoleh pada Chanyeol, dan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya pada kedua siku, masih merasa pusing oleh kantuk.

"Sarapannya ada di atas meja. Aku akan pergi ke kampus dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menungguku di lobby. Jangan terlambat berangkat kuliah, oke? Menyetirlah dengan hati-hati." Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, dan ia meraih ranselnya dan segera keluar dari rumah, tidak ingin mendengar Chanyeol berujar apapun.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, memproses semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu iapun baru tersadar. Ia teringat oleh malam lalu, bagaimana Baekhyun telah menangis seorang diri hingga tertidur, dan bagaimana dirinya tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi sakit yang kekasihnya itu rasakan. Lalu pikirannya bergerak cepat ke pagi itu. Baekhyun sudah pergi tanpa dirinya. Tidak ada goodbye kiss, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada senyuman tulus, sepenuhnya tidak ada kontak fisik. Baekhyun masih merasa kecewa, dan fakta bahwa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bersikap dingin dan lebih memilih menjauhkan diri darinya lebih menyakitkan dari yang Chanyeol kira.

"Fuck. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah." Gumamnya, menelusurkan tangan di antara rambutnya seraya menggeram frustrasi.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaget ketika Kyungsoo meraih tangannya, dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. Mengambil jalan yang berbeda dibanding yang biasanya, Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Namun lelaki tersebut hanya sedikit menoleh, tersenyum pada sahabatnya yang tengah hamil itu.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku, Baekhyun."

"Tapi kita mau kemana? Kampus berada di arah sana, kau tahu." Baekhyun dengan polos menunjuk arah sebaliknya, dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu, bitch, tapi kita akan membolos hari ini."

"Holy mother of fuck, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Do Kyungsoo-ku?!" Baekhyun berpura-pura takut dan kaget, dan Kyungsoo meremas tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat ia mendesis kesakitan.

"Yeah, fuck you, too. Ngomong-ngomong, meski kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, aku tahu apa yang tengah kau rasakan. Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea tidak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak. Tao dan Luhan juga sudah berada di sana."

Baekhyun kemudian teringat oleh alasan mengapa ia bisa berteman baik dengan Kyungsoo. Itu semua dikarenakan kemampuan bocah itu membaca dirinya bagai sebuah buku yang terbuka, dan kemampuannya untuk selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Baekhyun berada dalam masalah. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo dan menyenggolkan bahu padanya. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis kepadanya.

"Thanks, Kyung. Sungguh."

"Kapanpun, sayang. Sekarang ayo pergi, kita perlu meluruskan semua permasalahanmu."

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Tao, dengan mata melebar, memandang Sehun yang memberikan sebuah kecupan cepat di pipi Lu Han (yang mana nampak merona sangat merah setelahnya). Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk membatalkannya, memilih meminum bubble tea-nya dengan tenang dan menonton Luhan menggerutu di hadapan Sehun yang terkekeh puas.

"Itu hanya sebuah kecupan di pipi, princess, tenanglah." Ujar Sehun, menarik sebuah kursi dari meja yang lain ('Hey, dasar kau cadel, aku baru saja menata kursi-kursi itu!' -Minseok) dan meletakkannya di sebelah Luhan, sandaran menghadap depan sehingga ketika Sehun duduk, ia bisa menumpukan lengannya di sana.

"Paling tidak peringatkan aku sebelumnya. Aku benci kejutan, you fucktard." Omel Lu Han, dan Sehun bergumam menjawab, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Mh-hhmm. Sama-sama. Jadi siapa temanmu ini?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao, dan lelaki itu mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Aku Huang Zitao. Senang pada akhirnya bertemu denganmu, Sehun. Aku selalu melihatmu bersama Lu Han." Tao tersenyum kecil dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku senang mendengar kesan pertamamu padaku adalah fakta bahwa aku selalu bersama Lu Han. Aku harap seterusnya akan tetap seperti itu." Lu Han menendang Tao dari bawah meja, membuat lelaki itu mendesis.

Pintu toko terbuka dengan suara gemerincing, dan ketiganya menoleh untuk mendapati Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun yang tersenyum kaku. Tatapan lelaki tersebut seketika berbinar kala melihat pemandangan hangat sahabatnya yang melambaikan tangan padanya untuk segera menuju kursi mereka. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo menariknya, melewati meja dan kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi ('Kau lihat, Sehun? Paling tidak mereka menghargai kerja kerasku, tidak seperti seorang cadel brengsek.', -Minseok) dan pada akhirnya tiba di meja mereka. Kyungsoo mengusir Tao ke meja di belakang Lu Han, dan setelah sesaat, mereka semua sudah terduduk.

Sehun pun bangkit berdiri untuk menyiapkan pesanan bubble tea Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak untuk merasa senang. Setelah tiga hari dipenuhi rasa gelisah akan dirinya sendiri, kini bersama teman-temannya untuk sebuah hal baru dan melihat bagaimana mereka peduli kepadanya dalam hal kecil namun berharga membuatnya merasakan kerongkongannya tercekat. Ia terisak oleh itu semua, dan Kyungsoo menyadari hal kecil tersebut.

"Aigoo, jangan menangis, Baek. Kita di sini untukmu, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Baekhyun, mengusapnya pelan dan merasakan permukaan kain hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"...thanks, dasar kalian para jalang." Baekhyun tertawa pelan, terisak dan mengusap bekas air mata di sudut matanya.

"Tidak masalah, dasar brengsek." Lu Han membalas, membuat semuanya tertawa sementara ia dengan tenang menyeruput minumannya sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah membuat minuman.

"By the way, Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan, dan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang temannya dengan penasaran.

"Hm?"

"Aku perlu memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Katakan saja."

"...ini tentang Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menggeretakkan rahangnya, dan dengan hatinya yang seketika terasa berat, ia mengangguk pelan, Tao dan Lu Han mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari bubble tea yang mereka minum untuk memfokuskan diri pada teman mereka.

"...baiklah."

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Chanyeol ingin membanting ponselnya ke trotoar jalan, sungguh, tapi Jongin selalu menahan dirinya, mengingatkan seberapa mahalnya ponsel yang ia miliki dan bagaimana orang lain bekerja sangat keras untuk mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah ponsel yang bagus. Memutar bola matanya, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke salam saku dengan geraman frustrasi. Kris mengalungkan lengannya ke bahunya, dan ia menghela nafas.

"Sekarang ada masalah apa lagi, Yeol." Kris bahkan bukan sedang bertanya, suaranya sarat akan nada yang bermakna aku-sudah-tahu-apa-yang-terjadi-tapi-mari-kita-tanyakan-saja-untuk-sekedar-basa-basi.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat Baekhyun hari ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin cepat, dan Chanyeol merasa begitu panik karena fuck mengapa ia tidak ada di kampus?

"Ia pergi kuliah pagi ini, namun ia tidak ada di sini dan ia tidak menjawab teleponku dan-

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Park." Kris kembali menatapnya, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"...itu-

"Baekhyun, ya, kami tahu. Hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Jongin mendorongnya berbicara, dan Chanyeol memberikan kerutan dahi kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu ini tentang-

"Karena kami temanmu, dan kami sungguh luar biasa, itulah alasannya." Jongin menyibakkan rambutnya, dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Sejujurnya, itu semua sungguh jelas, Chanyeol. Kau hanya akan amat sangat panik ketika hal itu berkaitan dengan Baekhyun." Kris menambahkan.

Meski bel berdering memanggil semua mahasiswa untuk segera menyeret pantat mereka menuju kelas, trio tersebut masih tetap di tempat, bersandar nyaman di bangku gedung olahraga. Jongin berulang-ulang melemparkan topinya ke udara, dan Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan topi itu ke wajahnya (karena itu sungguh mengganggu). Sebuah tatapan dari Kris membuatnya mengangguk dan menjilat bibir, kemudian menggemeretakkan jemarinya.

"Baekhyun tahu tentang Dara."

Jongin gagal menangkap topinya, mengumpat 'fuck' pelan oleh kegagalannya sekaligus juga ucapan sahabatnya. Kris memijat batang hidungnya, dan ia melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat bagi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkannya. Lelaki tersebut berdeham, dan ia mulai kembali merasakan rasa berat dan tercekik, yang mana memakan dirinya perlahan-lahan.

"Well, ia tidak tahu semuanya, hanya kenyataan bahwa... Dara adalah mantan kekasihku dan semua hal kecuali..."

"Fuck. Kecuali apa, Park Chanyeol." Jongin memasang topinya ke kepala, menoleh ke sahabatnya dengan begitu serius.

"...Sooyoung-noona adalah orang yang memberitahunya selama makan siang kami bersama ia dan ibu. Dia..." Chanyeol menggeram frustrasi, menelusurkan jemari di antara rambutnya.

"Dia apa?! Jesus Christ, Chanyeol, katakan saja semuanya, brengsek." Ujar Kris tak sabar, dan Chanyeol sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ia memberi tahu Baekhyun bahwa aku belum sepenuhnya memutuskan hubungan dengan Dara, dan ketika ia telah kembali ke Korea minggu ini... noona berkata bahwa ia kini berstatus single..." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, dan mata Jongin melebar seketika, dengan Kris melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun?" Jongin adalah yang pertama bertanya, dan Chanyeol sedikit tergidik oleh pertanyaan itu.

"...aku sepertinya nampak sedikit terlalu senang atas apa yang Sooyoung ucapkan, dan Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia... ia kecewa kepadaku saat ini."

"Well, fuck you, dasar kau bajingan brengsek, kami pun sungguh-sungguh kecewa padamu, dan kita bahkan tidak terikat secara romantic denganmu, bukan berarti kami menginginkannya pula." Jongin memandang tajam pada sahabatnya, seketika merasa prihatin terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ia sedang hamil. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu tidak peka, hah?" Kris menghela nafas berat melalui hidungnya, memandang Chanyeol dengan tidak setuju.

"W-well, aku sungguh minta maaf, oke?! Kalian tidak tahu seberapa aku merasa bersalah!" Chanyeol membela diri, dan Jongin melepas topinya dan menamparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol ('what the shit, man').

"Baekhyun kemungkinan merasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk, dasar kau keparat tidak peka. Kami tahu bahwa kau sangat serius dengan Dara, mungkin sama seriusnya dengan kau pada Byun saat ini, tapi God fucking damn it, Chanyeol, sadarkan dirimu sendiri brengsek!" Jongin berujar diantara rahangnya yang mengeras, dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak membantahnya karena ia tahu dia benar.

"...apa yang sebenarnya harus aku lakukan? Ia bahkan tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku dan ia juga menolak berbicara denganku seperti biasa..."

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya, keparat." Jongin berujar kesal, melipat lengannya ke dada dan memandang tajam kepada Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja kepadanya semuanya. Mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja ia mengetahui semuanya lebih awal dan jika ia mendengarnya darimu, bukan Sooyoung... dasar jalang itu." Renung Kris, melihat bagaimana penyesalan memenuhi wajah tampan sahabatnya.

"Yeah, ini semua salahmu." Jongin menambahkan, dan Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia sudah merasa sangat bersalah, Kkamjong, berhentilah menambahkannya."

"Well, ia berhak mendapatkannya. Aku bertaruh Baekhyun tengah menangis saat ini."

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali setuju, ia sungguh ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bertanya pelan seraya dengan hati-hati mengaduk bubble tea-nya dengan sedotan, Lu Han dan Tao mencondongkan tubuh ke wajah sahabat mereka.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan ini semua kepadamu, tapi aku tidak yakin ia akan mengatakannya dalam waktu dekat, jadi aku akan menyelamatkannya dari masalah, meski aku akan tetap menendang pantatnya hingga masuk ke dasar neraka karena telah membuatmu menangis."

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun memandangnya, dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu dirimu lebih terluka lagi seperti seorang sahabat bodoh di sebuah fanfiction klise atau semacamnya, tidak akan. Dengarkan, oke?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam.

"Jongin memberitahuku kisah kecil Chanyeol mengenai perempuan bernama Dara tersebut." Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan, dan Baekhyun nyaris tersedak oleh minumannya.

"Kau juga tahu tentang Dara? Apa hanya aku yang terjebak dalam kegelapan tanpa tahu apa-apa di sini?"

"Sebenarnya, begitulah." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, dan Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Jadi? Lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Dara adalah cinta sesungguhnya yang pertama kali Chanyeol miliki." Kyungsoo berujar pelan, mencatat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun berkerut oleh rasa sakit yang samar.

"...oh."

"...ia juga patah hati pertamanya, dan itu adalah alasan mengapa Chanyeol amat sangat membenci kakaknya, karena ia adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi."

"...apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan tepat ketika ia hendak membuka bibir penuhnya untuk berbicara, ponsel Baekhyun yang mana berada di atas meja bergetar, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan. Baekhyun hendak meraihnya namun Kyungsoo mendapatkannya lebih cepat. Ia melihat nama Chanyeol di layarnya, dan ia dengan cepat memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku, mengabaikan panggilan telepon tersebut. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Hey. Siapa itu tadi?"

"Suami keparatmu yang tidak berguna."

"Kenapa kau tidak menja-

"Ia bisa menunggu dalam penderitaan dan aku tidak akan peduli, kau perlu tahu tentang ini. Aku tidak akan diam saja melihatmu menangisinya sementara kau bahkan tidak tahu cerita yang ada."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun semakin dalam, tapi ia mengangguk, mencoba untuk menenangkan sarafnya dengan menyesap minumannya dan bermain dengan bola-bola tapioka di dalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo membungkuk mendekat, dan Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri akan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak yakin siap untuk dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N:**

Double update. Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14: Aku Tidak Sanggup Me** **njalanin** **ya Lagi**

 **.**

.

"Jadi rupanya, Sooyoung dan Dara adalah sahabat baik."

Kyungsoo berujar singkat, dan ia memandang dengan perhatian lebih bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah seraya mendengarkan. Baekhyun mengangguk memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan, dan ia sesaat menjilat bibirnya sebelum lanjut bercerita.

"Dara menarik perhatian Chanyeol ketika keduanya masih berada di Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan Chanyeol adalah yang mulai berusaha mendekatinya. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol adalah pihak yang memberikan lebih banyak cinta di dalam hubungan mereka. Mereka adalah pasangan terfavorit di sekolah, tapi beberapa hal terjadi tepat sebelum keduanya lulus. Sooyoung, yang saat itu mengenyam pendidikan di Amerika, mulai mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka. Bahkan sejak sebelum Dara dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan, Park bersaudara memang sudah memiliki hubungan yangg kurang baik antara satu sama lain. Chanyeol tumbuh bersama kakek dan neneknya, jauh dari sang kakak, dan ibunya baru mengajaknya kembali tinggal bersama sebelum ia memulai SMA.

"Lalu setelahnya, ketika Sooyoung mulai memahami tentang hubungan adik dan sahabatnya, ia pun segera pulang. ia menyayangi Dara selayaknya saudara perempuannya sendiri, dan aku tahu kita semua paham bagaimana Chanyeol sejujurnya adalah seorang pria yang baik, tapi bagi Sooyoung, ia adalah yang terendah di antara orang-orang rendahan meski tanpa alasan tertentu. Ia tidak ingin Dara dan Chanyeol bersama. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri." Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang, dengan tenang menyesap minumannya.

Lu Han, Tao dan Baekhyun pada dasarnya kini sudah hanya duduk di ujung bangku mereka, dan mereka nyaris memiliki niatan untuk memasukkan gelas bubble tea ke dalam kerongkongan Kyungsoo kala ia dengan santai menyempatkan diri untuk minum. Lu Han adalah yang pertama membentak, dengan sengaja mengerang keras dan bersungut-sungut pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ya, tentu, nikmati waktu santaimu dan minumlah. Aku harap kau tersedak oleh bola-bola tapioka sementara kau membiarkan kita penasaran di sini." Gerutunya, dan Kyungsoo menendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

"Aku bahkan belum sampai di pertengahan cerita, aku perlu mengisi ulang bahan bakarku, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, tapi ia dengan segera meletakkan gelasnya kembali, dan Lu Han menghela nafas dengan kelegaan yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang jalang itu lakukan setelahnya?" Tanya Tao, dengan lutut yang ia pantulkan naik dan turun.

"Well, kalian tahu bagaimana Chanyeol terkenal di kampus kita sebagai seorang playboy hingga pada akhirnya Baekhyun datang ke hidupnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak sedikit merona.

"Ya?" Lu Han mendorong pembicaraan.

"Well, Jongin bilang ia tidaklah seperti itu ketika ia berada di SMA. Ia adalah anak yang sangat baik, meski sedikit tidak menyukai orangtuanya, tapi ia tetaplah seseorang yang baik. Nilai-nilai yang sempurna, tidak pernah membuat masalah, demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak minum minuman keras. Semua orang juga menyukainya." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi? Itu bukanlah Chanyeol yang kita kenal selama di XOXO University." Baekhyun memancingnya untuk melanjutkan cerita, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sooyoung penyebabnya."

"Jadi, apa kau akan sampai pada topik dimana kau akan bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya perempuan itu lakukan?" Ujar Lu Han kasar, dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas kepadanya.

"Ia kembali ke Korea, sekitar dua bulan sebelum kelulusan Chanyeol, dan ia membawa pria bernama Kwon Jiyong bersamanya. Kurasa ia adalah seseorang dari sekolah yang sama dengannya?" Renung Kyungsoo sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Sebenarnya, Jiyong adalah mantan kekasih Sooyoung." Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Sehun yang kini tengah bersandar pada sandaran kursi Lu Han, memandang mereka dengan penasaran.

"Tunggu, kau juga tahu tentang semua ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata melebar.

"Well, ya. Chanyeol adalah saudara sepupuku, dan bisa dibilang kami adalah teman sepermainan di masa kecil. Dan juga, well, karena ia adalah kekasihmu kurasa ia juga mengatakan ini padamu. Sooyoung membenci Chanyeol karena ia bukan putra kandung Sohee ahjumma." Sehun mengangkat bahu, dan ia dengan senang hati duduk di kursi yang Tao sodorkan padanya.

"Begitu banyak hal untuk dipahami. Ugh." Lirih Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menepuk pelan lututnya.

"Itu bahkan belum separuh dari cerita. Ketika Dara bertemu dengan Jiyong, ia seketika terpesona. Jangan salah paham, Dara adalah perempuan baik-baik, dan aku yakin kalian semua akan bisa akrab dengannya, tapi hanya saja kurasa Chanyeol bukan benar-benar tipenya. Meski saat itu dia sudah bersama Chanyeol, selama dua bulan sebelum kelulusan, Sooyoung membantu Dara untuk bertemu dengan Jiyong secara diam-diam." Sehun melipat lengannya di atas meja, memperhatikan reaksi mereka.

"Pada malam kelulusan, tepat setelah upacara, diadakan semacam pesta dansa. Kita juga memilikinya, kalian ingat? Dara sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama Chanyeol tapi..." Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya, dan ia memandang ke arah Sehun.

"Dara muncul di pesta bersama Jiyong, dan dia bahkan memiliki keberanian untuk memperkenalkan Jiyong pada Chanyeol serta sebaliknya. Ia hanya menyebut Chanyeol sebagai seorang teman." Sehun menyelesaikan, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa membayangkan betapa terlukanya Chanyeol pada saat itu.

"Itu sama sekali tidak seharusnya terjadi." Jawab Baekhyun lemah, dan Kyungsoo serta Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku bertaruh hal yang sama. Tapi Jongin berkata padaku bahwa Chanyeol nampak baik-baik saja dan normal. Terlalu normal. Jadi mereka tidaklah kaget kala sejak malam itu, Chanyeol berubah. Jongin berkata ia nampak sangat suram, ia pergi berpesta, dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, ia 'melakukannya' dengan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal." Kyungsoo menjaga suaranya tetap tenang, dan mereka semua terkesiap pelan, sementara Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Sehari setelah kelulusan adalah puncak dari segalanya. Dara mengunjungi kediaman Park, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semuanya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Amerika bersama Jiyong." Tambah Kyungsoo, dan Sehun menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke arah meja.

"Dia bahkan tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan Chanyeol. Tidak ada ucapan putus ataupun semacamnya; ia hanya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan menggantungkan hubungan mereka, dan meskipun aku menyukai kepribadian yang ia miliki, tapi aku membenci apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol berubah menjadi tipikal seorang playboy yang menyembunyikan kisah sedih klise di masa lalu seperti dalam drama dan fanfics. Mungkin agar ia dapat melupakan Dara, tapi..." Sehun mengangkat bahu, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Jongin memberitahuku bahwa ia sendiri tidak yakin Chanyeol sudah berhasil melupakannya." Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan khawatir dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"...Akupun tidak yakin ia sudah melupakannya." Baekhyun menyadari ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja, menampilkan nama kekasihnya itu.

Dengan berat hati, ia menekan tombol tolak, dan Kyungsoo menepuk dan meremas pelan kakinya berusaha menenangkan.

"Kyungsoo-yah..." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup, dan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya, sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa kasihan atas apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi... bagaimana aku tahu kalau... aku tidak ingin menjadi sekedar pelampiasan bagi Chanyeol..." Ia mengambil satu tarikan nafas yang tergetar, dan ia mulai terisak pelan.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Chanyeol tiba di rumah dengan mencium aroma masakan Baekhyun. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan seakan hidupnya bergantung oleh hal tersebut, ia mencopot sepatu dan berlari menuju dapur, menghentikan langkahnya untuk menemukan Baekhyun, seperti biasa, mondar-mandir di dapur seraya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyibukkan diri untuk memasak. Ia mengenakan sarung tangan seraya dengan hati-hati memotong kimchi, dengan panci pasta mendidih di atas kompor.

Mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol pada dasarnya telah menghindari kekasihnya selama seharian, pria yang lebih tinggi merasa tidak yakin dengan bagaimana ia harus bertingkah ketika Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya, dengan ragu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum kembali ke apapun yang tengah ia lakukan pada sepanci pasta yang sudah mendidih di atas kompor. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, Chanyeol pun duduk di kursi sebelah area dapur, mata tak lepas mengamati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie?" Ia mencoba berbicara, dan lelaki yang lebih mungil tidak menoleh kepadanya, hanya bergumam menjawab.

"Hm?"

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Aku tidak melihatmu di kampus..."

"Ah. Aku bersama teman-temanku." Ia melepas sarung tangannya dan memisahkan air dari rebusan pasta, menyaringnya di bak cuci piring.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilan telepon dan pesanku. Aku sungguh khawatir, babe."

"Hmm. Maafkan aku soal itu, tapi aku baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat." Ia memasukkan kimchi, bawang dan semangkuk saus tomat ke dalam panci, dan mengaduknya.

"...apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, wajah nampak tak terbaca. Sekarang ketika Chanyeol memandangnya, ia pada akhinya menyadari tanda-tanda samar bahwa Baekhyun pada kenyataannya, sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Mata sipit nampak sedikit bengkak dan memerah, terus-menerus tersedu, dan hidung yang agak memerah; Chanyeol merasakan hatinya terpilin sementara Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mengapa aku harus marah padamu?" Ia berujar pelan, berjalan menghampiri dan mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

"Baek..." Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun lelaki itu menarik tangannya menjauh pada saat-saat terakhir.

"Aku harap kau suka kimchi spaghetti! Kyungsoo mengajariku membuatnya, dan itu adalah salah satu favoritku juga." Ia berujar sedikit terlalu riang, membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap panci makanan dan meraih piring untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, tunggu-

Baekhyun berdesis menyuruhnya diam sambil berbalik padanya dengan sepiring penuh kimchi spaghetti yang nampak lezat. Jika saja ini adalah hari yang lain, hari dimana mereka tidak tengah mengalami salah paham, ia akan sudah meraih lelaki mungil itu ke dalam pelukan, menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan terimakasih atas makanan yang luar biasa, dan kemudian lelaki itu akan terkikik dan dengan bercanda mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Namun sayangnya, ini bukanlah hari semacam itu. Meski Chanyeol merasa lapar, ia tidak bisa fokus pada spaghetti itu lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia perhatikan hanyalah pakaian yang kekasihnya kenakan yang mana seakan berujar bahwa aku-akan-pergi dan sebuah tas pakaian besar berwarna kuning yang seakan mengejeknya di sisi pintu masuk.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman dalam duduknya, memandang kepada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dapur, memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Chanyeol." Ujarnya lirih, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"...Baek?"

Baekhyun berjalan mengitari area dapur dan dengan hati-hati melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol, secara naluriah, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat hingga kedua ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Baekhyun membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam, menggigit bibir seraya ia menghirup nafas dari hidungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjalani ini lagi." Ujarnya, dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya paham bagaimana rasanya kala waktu yang ia miliki seketika terhenti.

"...apa...?"

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi... aku tidak bisa melakukan ini semua jika kau mencintai orang lain selain diriku. Chanyeol... aku tidak ingin menjadi pelampiasan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi semacam perekat yang bisa kau kau gunakan untuk menutup kesalahan di masa lalu." Baekhyun mengubur wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Pelukan tersebut memilik makna perpisahan di dalamnya, dan itu semakin menyakiti Chanyeol terlebih karena ia bisa merasakan perut Baekhyun yang kini telah mulai membesar.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Byun Baekhyun, ini bahkan sama sekali tidak lucu." Chanyeol, jauh di dalam hatinya, menyadari bahwa Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengetahui semua permasalahan mengenai Dara.

"Aku jauh lebih paham daripada dirimu. Ini memang sama sekali bukanlah hal yang lucu." Baekhyun tertawa pahit seraya ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh, membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh sisi rahang Chanyeol dan berhenti tepat di sisi bibirnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Bagaimana dengan kimchi spaghettinya? ...aku membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun bergetar oleh isakan pelan.

"Tidak, itu semua tidak benar. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan, Yeol. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh dengan begitu saja masuk ke dalam hidupmu lalu berakhir sebagai sebuah pelampiasan. Sungguh hidup ini." Bibir Baekhyun bergerak di kulit Chanyeol seraya ia berbicara.

"Baekhyun, aku sudah mengakhiri segalanya dengan Dara. Kumohon... jangan lakukan ini."

"Apa kau yakin? Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan? Apa kau bisa dengan sejujurnya berujar bahwa aku hanya satu-satunya?" Lirih Baekhyun pahit, dan Chanyeol seketika membeku.

"...Bae-

"Maafkan aku... hanya saja aku... aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi." Bisik Baekhyun sedih, dan selama satu detik, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol yang separuh terbuka.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh, dan rasa kaget akan kecupan dan -ya, putusnya hubungan- cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk melonggarkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Lelaki yang lebih mungil melangkah mundur, hanya untuk mengulurkan tangannya kembali dan meraih tangan Chanyeol, meletakkannya pada perutnya. Chanyeol membeku.

"Babies, katakan selamat tinggal pada ayah, oke? Kalian akan bertemu dengannya lagi selama ultrasounds jika ia ingin datang, tapi untuk sekarang kita harus kembali pulang." Lirih Baekhyun sedih, berusaha keras menahan air mata, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dunianya seketika hancur hingga kemudian fakta bahwa Baekhyun telah memiliki rumah lain di pikirannya membuatnya tersadar.

"Baek-

"Bye, Chanyeol. Pastikan kau memakan spaghettinya, oke? Aku membuatkannya untukmu..." Ia mengangguk lemah, dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Meraih tas dan menggendongnya di bahu, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terkaget memandang ke arah pintu, titik berat situasi masih belum sanggup dicernanya. Ia memandang sepiring spaghetti di hadapannya dengan kosong, hingga pada akhirnya ia memahami semuanya.

Baekhyun meninggalkannya setelah ia membuatkannya sepiring kimchi spaghetti... Baekhyun baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka setelah ia menunjukkan bahwa ia peduli untuk memastikan Chanyeol makan tiga kali sehari. Baekhyun baru saja membiarkan bayi mereka berujar selamat tinggal kepadanya. Baekhyun telah pergi-

-dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N:** Kami nggak tahu kalian sadar apa enggak, tapi di update kali ini karakter translate kami sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya. Semoga kalian nggak keberatan dan tetap bisa baca dengan nyaman. Selain itu, mohon maaf karena kami udah nunda update translate ff ini amat-sangat-lama-banget. Semoga update-update yang selanjutnya bisa lebih lancar yaa

Kami akan usahakan untuk update chapter berikutnya dengan segera. Kami harap kalian masih mengantisipasi fanfic ini, karena kisah Chanbaek di sini masih bakal panjang! Dan seru. Ehehe

(Serius, ini ff bagus, jadi kalo kalian ga ngikutin balal nyesel wkwk. Jangan lupa mampir ke akun original author dan beri dia banyak apresiasi!)

 **XX,**

 **b** **aekagain & ****m** **ashedpootato**


	14. Chapter 15-16

**We're Going To Be Daddies**

 **Author : yuyurin (AFF)**

 **Indo trans by mashedpootato & baekagain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15: Don't Go**

 **.**

Segalanya berubah menjadi canggung sejak putusnya hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun telah kembali tinggal di kediaman orangtuanya, dan ia membiarkan dirinya menangisnya kepada mereka, meski keluarga Byun tidak tahu hal apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun tidak sampai hati untuk menyampaikan semuanya kepada mereka, karena hanya dengan memikirkan segalanya sudah cukup menyakitkan baginya. Apalagi harus mengucapkannya secara lisan?

Kehidupan pekuliahan masih sama, jika tidak malah lebih buruk. Perutnya semakin membesar, dan banyak orang mulai memperhatikan hal tersebut. Sebelumnya ia merasa percaya diri bahwa Chanyeol akan berada di sisinya untuk mencongkel mata siapa saja yang berani mengejeknya, namun mempertimbangkan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi, ia tidak lagi memiliki seseorang untuk bergantung selain dirinya sendiri (dan mungkin juga teman-temannya). Sejauh ini, ia bisa mengatasi, tapi ini semua sungguh adalah sebuah tekanan besar bagi dirinya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini menjadi lebih dekat dengan satu sama lain hingga titik dimana suatu hari, kelompok mereka tak lagi duduk di meja yang berbeda selama makan siang. Kris duduk di sebelah Tao, Jongin di sebelah Kyungsoo, dan Lu Han dengan cukup baik serta protektif duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol (tentu saja, dengan tanpa berhenti memberikan death glare yang dapat membunuh Chanyeol tepat dimana ia terduduk).

Meski hubungan mereka telah berakhir, Baekhyun masih terus menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia meninggalkan catatan kecil di loker lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengenai jadwal pemeriksaan ultrasound-nya. Akan ada jadwal dalam dua hari lagi, dan Chanyeol ingin bisa berbicara pada Baekhyun dengan baik-baik, dan mungkin memenangkannya kembali, karena sejujurnya, ia sendiripun merasa tidak nyaman. Malam-malam yang penuh kesulitan tidur di atas sofa (ia menolak untuk menggunakan kamar karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun) bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, dan ujaran 'kau berhak mendapatkannya' yang terus dilontarkan Jongin membuatnya merasa seperti orang terendah di antara terendah yang paling rendah.

Pada hari jadwal ultrasound yang kedua, Chanyeol bersiap lebih awal dan mengemudi menuju kediaman Baekhyun (setelah banyak memohon dan meminta pada Kyungsoo, figur eomma bermata lebar itu pada akhirnya menyerah, dengan malas memberikan alamat Baekhyun padanya). Ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengitarinya, bersandar pada sisi penumpang seraya menunggu Baekhyun keluar.

"Mom, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku akan pergi dengan Chanyeol. Oke, oke, aku mengerti."

Telinga Chanyeol menegak oleh suara riang namun halus dan lembut yang begitu familiar. Ia memperhatikan kala pintu rumah itu terbuka, dan keluarlah Baekhyun dengan mengenakan skinny jeans dan hoodie Mickey Mouse, sebuah beanie menghiasi kepalanya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dengan canggung kepadanya, dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sebelum tergesa menyusuri jalan setapak rumah menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol menunggu.

"Mengapa kau disini? Kita seharusnya bertemu di kafe dekat klinik." Baekhyun bertanya pelan, dan Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya... Aku hanya berpikir bahwa akan jadi hal yang memang seharusnya untuk mejemput kekasihku dan menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan menuju klinik." Chanyeol membuka pintu kursi penumpang untuk Baekhyun yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"...hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Chanyeol. Aku sudah memutuskanmu. Kita sudah tidak lagi berpacaran."

"...kau sudah memutuskanku. Tidak dengan aku padamu. Bagiku, kau masih milikku." Chanyeol memandangnya kala Baekhyun menghela nafas melalui hidungnya, pipi merona merah.

"Itu bahkan tidak cukup masuk akal, Park." Dengus Baekhyun seraya ia menghempaskan diri ke kursi penumpang, dan Chanyeol membantunya naik.

"Cinta memang tidak masuk akal, Byun." Balas Chanyeol, dengan sengaja menyenggolkan permukaan bibirnya pada pipi Baekhyun seraya ia membantunya nyaman di atas kursi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mencubit dirinya sendiri setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu, berharap dirinya dapat segera kembali mengendalikan diri.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

"Well, ini baru seminggu sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, dan lihat sudah seberapa besar dirimu saat ini. Apalagi yang bisa aku harapkan dari sepasang bayi kembar."

Boa tersenyum hangat pada pasangan di hadapannya seraya memasang sarung tangan. Segera setelah Baekhyun selesai mengusap cairan jell dari perutnya, wanita yang lebih tua itu memberikan gestur bagi keduanya untuk mengikutinya kembali ke dalam ruang kantor. Melambaikan tangan ke arah dua kursi di depannya, ia megambil duduk di kursi miliknya sendiri, membuka folder Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menuliskan sesuatu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari file-nya, ia mulai berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membebani dirimu, atau melakukan apapun yang membutuhkan terlalu banyak tenaga. Kegiatan kampus bukanlah masalah, namun pelajaran olahraga adalah sebuah larangan besar kecuali jika kau menginginkan dirimu mengalami keguguran, yang kurasa tidak. Aku akan menghubungi pihak kampusmu akan hal itu, dan aku akan berbicara pada pihak atasan untuk membuat jadwalmu lebih aman bagi masa kehamilan, oke?" Boa meletakkan penanya dan menyobek selembar kertas dari buku dimana ia mencatat, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan, dengan memandang Boa.

"Vitamin, resep dokter. Minggu-minggu pertama adalah masa yang paling berbahaya selama kehamilan, kau dengar aku? Ini juga adalah masa terbaik untuk mangkonsumsi sebanyak mungkin makanan, melakukan sebanyak mungkin istirahat, dan mengkonsumsi banyak vitamin untuk memastikan bayi-bayimu cukup sehat. Oke?"

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Boa, dan ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Bukan masalah! Kalian berdua adalah pasien favoritku karena kalian berdua begitu muda namun juga nampak begitu bertanggung jawab dan sempurna bersama-sama!"

Baekhyun membeku, dan Chanyeol berdeham, seketika merasa canggung. Boa tidak menyadari suasana kaku yang begitu pekat tersebut, dan melanjutkan ocehannya, menepukkan tangan dan tersenyum pada dua lelaki tersebut dengan sayang. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari seakan teringat oleh sesuatu, menunjuk kepada Chanyeol dan memberikan pandangan peringatan kepadanya.

"Benar, aku hampir saja lupa. Chanyeol-ah?"

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan terlaku kasar dan liar terhadap Baekhyunnie ketika kalian berdua melakukan seks."

Wajah Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi rona merah tua (mungkin hampir mendekati dengan warna rambutnya) kala ia memandang Boa, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya dengan kaget pada Boa yang sangat berterus-terang. Wanita itu menaikkan sisi alisnya, dan Chanyeol mengangguk, mengabaikan tatapan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"A-aku tidak... Aku tidak akan kasar padanya." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, mengusap sisi belakang lehernya dengan salah tingkah, dan Boa mengangguk.

"Melakukan seks selama kehamilan sungguh tidak masalah. Aku sudah mengecekmu, Baekhyun, dan kau nampaknya tidak memiliki kejanggalan yang mencegah kalian untuk bisa melakukan seks. Tapi lagi, lakukan dengan lembut! Tidak ada hal kasar, dan tidak ada BDSM meski kalian biasa melakukannya. Tali pengikat, cock ring, apapun, kumohon, jangan gunakan itu semua." Boa menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun sudah di ambang batas untuk jatuh pingsan oleh semua gambaran yang tanpa sadar Boa tanamkan di kepalanya.

"O-oke! Oke, kami paham itu, noona. Kami akan, uh, pergi sekarang. Ibuku akan datang lain waktu untuk membayar biaya cek-

"Aku akan membayar." Ujar Chanyeol, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengabaikan raut cemberut Baekhyun.

"Pergilah ke kasir di bagian depan, aku tidak menerima pembayaran langsung, sayang. Well, semoga harimu menyenangkan! Sampai bertemu dalam dua minggu lagi, Baekhyun-ah!" Boa tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, memandang keduanya keluar dari ruangannya.

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa puas oleh fakta bahwa kedua lelaki tersebut telah memiliki sepasang bayi kembar, namum masih saja begitu mudah merasa malu ketika berbicara masalah hubungan seks. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa senang kala membaca file Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dengan sepasang orangtua yang begitu menarik, ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana bayi yang akan mereka miliki kelak.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menuju mobil dengan berjalan dalam diam menyusuri lapangan parkir. Menggerutu, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku depan hoodie-nya, mengusap perutnya di atas permukaan kain. Chanyeol menoleh seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya. Ibuku yang akan melakukannya.

"Mengapa tidak? Mereka adalah bayi kita, aku akan ambil bagian dalam tanggung jawab, seperti apa yang dulu kau katakan."

"Well, kalau begitu berhenti. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi! Aku mengajakmu kemari hanya karena aku merasa kau punya hak untuk bertemu mereka karena mereka juga adalah milikmu, hanya itu! Kau tidak perlu membayar biaya check up dan ultrasound-ku karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir! Kau masih memiliki Dara, iya kan? Ia akan tetap berada di sini selama beberapa hari dan kau bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya karena kau tahu brengsek, ia masih single! Noona brengsekmu sendiri yang berkata begitu!" Bentak Baekhyun, memandang tajam pada Chanyeol dan menahan air matanya (ia menyalahkan kehamilannya atas perubahan moodnya yang tiba-tiba).

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, menekan bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis seraya ia memandang Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam. Ketika ia lihat Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang, ia melangkah maju, meraih lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju mobil. Baekhyun meronta untuk membebaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol jelas lebih kuat. Segera setelah keduanya mencapai mobil, Chanyeol memasukkan kuncinya untuk membuka pintu kursi belakang, membukanya dan dengan paksa namun pelan mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Ia dengan segera menyusul, dan mengunci pintunya kembali. Baekhyun menatap tajam, mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Itu sakit, dasar kau raksasa brengsek." Gumam Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh keseriusan.

"...maafkan aku."

Dua kata itu menjatuhkan Baekhyun dari puncak kemarahannya (atau perubahan moodnya yang tiba-tiba) kala ia memandang raut wajah penyesalan yang tulus di wajah Chanyeol. Ia memandang kembali padanya, dan dengan cepat membuang pandangan ketika si lelaki tinggi terus membalas tatap matanya. Ia membuat gerakan untuk membuka pintu, namun lengan Chanyeol seketika memeluk bahunya, menarik tubuhnya di tempat. Wajah Chanyeol tertumpu pada puncak kepala Baekhyun, nafas hangat berhembus di rambutnya.

"Ch-Chanyeol, lepaskan. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus pulang."

"Jangan pergi." Baekhyun merasakan bibir Chanyeol bergerak di permukaan tubuhnya, dan ia tanpa berdaya menggeleyar kala teringat dimana bibir tersebut pernah menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku harus pergi. Ibuku menungguku."

"...jangan tinggalkan aku. Byun Baekhyun, aku sungguh mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun, tidakkah kau mengerti itu?" Bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, mengabaikan keraguannya, menggeliat pelan dan sedikit menoleh untuk memandang lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"...aku tahu, tapi... Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku merasa takut, kau tahu? Chanyeol... Aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukan ini semua lagi..."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu mengerti bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku inginkan? Bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku cintai? Baekhyun, apa?" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pangkuannya, dan si lelaki mungil dengan terbiasa membuka kakinya ke kedua sisi tubuh Chanyeol, tangan beristirahat di bahunya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Dari pinggul Baekhyun, ia menelusurkan tangannya naik menuju dadanya, sepanjang leher dan berakhir merengkuh wajahnya, ibu jari menyapu lembut pipinya. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya lebih dekat, dan Baekhyun meragu selama sepersekian detik, tapi satu tatapan kepada pasang mata kini-mantan-kekasihnya itu seketika menghancurkan tembok yang ia bangun. Baekhyun membuka bibirnya, meraih bibir lelaki yang lain dengan pagutan dalam. Jemari menelusuri di antara rambut coklat kemerahan, mencengkeram dan menggenggam kuat seraya lidah mereka beradu memperebutkan dominasi. Chanyeol menang (tentu saja), dan kedua tangannya dengan cepat menggerayangi bagian dalam hoodie Baekhyun, jantung berdegup cepat kala merasakan perutnya yang besar. Baekhyun menarik dirinya menjauh untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara yang ia butuhkan, dan dengan mata sarat akan nafsu, ia memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Apa... Apa yang kita lakukan?" Ujarnya di antara hembusan nafas, menyandarkan dirinya lebih dekat seakan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya jauh dari Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

"Sesuatu yang memang seharusnya kita lakukan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara yang begitu berat dan dalam, dan Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana celananya semakin terasa tak nyaman, dengan posisi mereka yang sama sekali tidak membantu (ia masih duduk membuka kakinya di pangkuan kini-matan-kekasihnya, kejantanan keduanya tak begitu jauh dengan satu sama lain).

"Tapi..."

"Shh. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bukan?"

Dengan satu tangan di belakang leher Baekhyun dan tangan yang lain berada di balik bajunya, Chanyeol menarik lelaki mungil itu mendekat, memberikan ciuman dengan bibir terbuka pada kulitnya yang seputih susu. Baekhyun terkesiap pelan kala Chanyeol menggigitnya pelan, jari mencengkeram pada kedua sisi bahu sang pria yang lebih tinggi. Ketika tangan Chanyeop yang lain memanjakan salah satu nipple Baekhyun yang menegang, lelaki mungil itu mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, dan Chanyeolpun pada akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau milikku, bodoh." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

"D-dan k-kau milikku juga...?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan, pipi merona merah.

Chanyeol meraih tubuhnya turun untuk memberikan kecupan polos untuk menjawabnya, dan tersenyum. Baekhyun tertawa pelan olehnya.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah jawaban ya, baby..." Baekhyun berbisik malu, dan Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Sekarang lepas celanamu. Benda ini mulai mengganggu." Baekhyun dengan bercanda memukul bahunya namun tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, memiliki kesulitan mengingat ruangan sempit yang ada dalam mobil.

"...skinny jeans sialan." Gerutunya pelan, satu kaki terjebak pada celananya.

"Dan kau justru memakainya hari ini. Tentu saja." Chanyeol memutar bola mata, kedua tangan memegangi sisi pinggul Baekhyun.

"Shut up, kau menghancurkan suasananya."

Ia akhirnya berhasil menanggalkan celana pengganggunya bersama dengan boxer yang ia kenakan, dan dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya kembali di pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menurunkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol, dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau masih mengenakan celanamu."

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk melepaskannya." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis padanya, dan pipi Baekhyun semakin merona merah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, berpura-pura kesal seraya mengaitkan jemarinya di antar lubang ikat pinggang. Ia meraih bibir Chanyeol ke dalam ciuman yang mulanya begitu polos, tapi tentu saja, berakhir dengan perang lidah (seperti yang Luhan gemar katakan). Tangan Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti bekerja pada celana Chanyeol. Ia dengan cekatan membuka kancing, menurunkan ritsleting dan melepas ikat pinggang Chanyeol, dan ia tanpa waktu yang lama menurunkannya, jemari memegang karet pinggang boxer dan jeans. Chanyeol menaikkan tubuhnya sehingga Baekhyun memiliki akses yang lebih mudah. Tak butuh lama, celana Chanyeol sudah jatuh ke mata kakinya, dan ketika Baekhyun kembali memposisikan diri di pangkuannya, kejantanan mereka yang menegang menyentuh satu sama lain, membuat keduanya mengerang.

"Fuck..." Umpat Chanyeol, dan ia meletakkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun, menarik dirinya ke dalam ciuman dan membuatnya bergeser mendekat.

Ia meraih kedua kejantanannya di tangannya yang lain, mengocoknya bersamaan dengan satu sama lain. Baekhyun mendesah keras di antara ciumannya, mencengkeram pada sandaran kursi dan mendorong pinggulnya ke depan. Chanyeol, meski dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya oleh gesekan yang ada, masih sanggup menyeringai, tangan yang sebelumnya berada di leher Baekhyun beralih pada paha berisinya yang menggoda, meremas dan mencengkeramnya. Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman tersebut, berusaha memberikan ciuman basah dan memohon sepanjang leher Chanyeol. Ketika bibirnya menggigit kecil pada daun telinga Chanyeol, ia melepaskannya cepat dan berbisik, gelisah dan tidak sabar.

"M-masuki aku, sekarang."

Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang banyak membantah dalam hal semacam ini. Baekhyun merengek, mengeluarkan lenguhan keras ketika Chanyeol berhenti mengocok kejantanan mereka. Menggunakan pre-cum yang keluar dari kedua batang ereksi mereka, ia membasahi jarinya dan memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk berpegangan padanya dan sedikit mengangkat pantatnya. Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia katakan, melingkarkan lengan pada leher kekasihnya dan menumpukan beratnya pada kedua lutut ('hati-hati dengan kepalamu, Baek'). Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Baekhyun, membuat lelaki tersebut menggeliat gelisah oleh antisipasi ketika tangan tersebut menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak sabar?"

"Lakukan saja, you giant."

Chanyeol menyeringai, namun tetap menurutinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh, dan ketika ia merasakan lubang lelaki mungil tersebut yang berkerut di antara sentuhan jarinya, ia mendorongkan masuk. Baekhyun menyentakkan pinggulnya, membuat ereksinya bergesekan dengan kain baju yang Chanyeol kenakan. Dengan tanpa malu mengeluarkan lenguhannya di leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol merasakan kejantanannya berkedut. Ia menarik jarinya keluar, dan memasukkannya lagi dengan satu jari tambahan, kembali menyiksa lubang Baekhyun dengan membuat gerakan menggunting. Ketika ia membelokkan jari-jarinya ke arah tertentu, Baekhyun menggelenyar, membusungkan punggungnya dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Aku menemukannya, pikir Chanyeol. Mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan. Chanyeol memegang pinggangnya dan sedikit menariknya mundur. Chanyeol menyeringai padanya, dan Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata bingung.

"Naiki aku, sayang."

Baekhyun hanya bisa merona merah saat itu, namun mengangguk pada akhirnya. Bertumpu pada bahu Chanyeol, ia sedikit mengangkat pantatnya dan memposisikan lubangnya yang sudah dilonggarkan pada puncak kejantanan Chanyeol yang ereksi. Memberanikan diri atas rasa sakit dan kenikmatan, ia menggigit bibirnya, melesakkan lubangnya membungkus batang kejantanan yang mengeras. Itu sungguh sakit, nikmat dan sempurna. Chanyeol mengumpat oleh sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan lubang ketat Baekhyun, dan lelaki mungil tersebut terus mendorong dirinya hingga panggal batang kejantanannya, membungkus Chanyeol seutuhnya. Ia terdiam selama sesaat, membiarkan dirinya terbiasa oleh sensasi tersebut, dan ketika ia merasa sanggup untuk bergerak, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Chanyeol, membisikkan ucapan 'aku mencintaimu' dengan begitu lembut di permukaan bibirnya.

Baekhyun dengan pelan menarik tubuhnya hingga hanya ujung ereksi yang tertanam, dan menurunkannya lagi dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, jeritan dan erangan kenikmatan lolos dari bibir keduanya, mengisi ruang sempit mobil tersebut. Ia kembali menunggangi batang kejantanan Chanyeol, menjaga kepalanya sehingga ia tidak menabrakkan kepalanya pada langit-langit mobil. Chanyeol sedikit menyandarkan punggungnya, mengarahkan posisi dirinya dan ketika Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya kembali turun, ia melengkungkan punggungnya, dengan ereksinya yang menetes deras pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"A-ah...! O-oh my God, l-lakukan itu lagi...!" Baekhyun menghela nafas di antara desahan seraya ia terus bergerak naik dan turun, dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya memegangi pinggangnya, membantunya bergerak.

"Fuck, kau s-sangat... sempit...! Ngh...!"

Baekhyun meraih ereksinya yang terabaikan, menyesuaikan kocokannya dengan ritmenya menunggangi batang kejantanan Chanyeol. Setiap kali ia bergerak turun, ia melihat bintang-bintang, gelombang kenikmatan yang luar biasa menerpa tubuhnya bagai sebuah truk berkecepatan penuh. Beberapa tumbukan di area prostatnya dan ia pun keluar, menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya ke dada Chanyeol. Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan dalam seraya dinding Baekhyun mencengkeram erat ereksinya, dan meledakkan spermanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beristirahat seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun menggumam penuh kepuasan, menyukai sensasi dimana cairan cinta Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya. Ia mengangkat lehernya dan mendaratkan kecupan selembut kupu-kupu di sepanjang leher Chanyeol, dan membuat lelaki tersebut tersenyum, menelusurkan tangannya di antara rambut Baekhyun.

"Hanya agar kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini dengan Dara." Ujarnya pelan, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"...tapi kau punya semua one-night stands mu itu... apa, apakah aku seperti salah satu dari-

"Aku selalu mabuk saat melakukannya dengan mereka. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mungkin tidur dengan satupun dari mereka jika saja aku tidak mabuk." Jelas Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hmm."

"Jadi, kau tahu... secara teknis... kau adalah yang pertamakalinya untukku." Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya, dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Whatever, Cheeseyeol."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kan aku ajak bercinta, baby." Chanyeol mengecup lelaki yang lebih mungil di hidungnya, dan Baekhyun merona.

"...oke."

Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan ke kompartemen untuk mengambil tisu basah. Ia dengan cepat membersihkan Baekhyun dan dirinya, dan segera setelah keduanya berpakaian, ia menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan, dan menguap oleh kantuk.

"Aku lelah." Gumam Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku yang bekerja sedari tadi, mengapa kau yang lelah?"

"Ini adalah hal sulit untuk mendapatkan kembali seorang lelaki cantik yang kukenal, meski hanya membutuhkan beberapa hari. Tapi itu terasa seperti seumur hidup, kau tahu."

"Tidurlah kalau begitu." Baekhyun terkekeh, mendekatkan diri ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol seraya menguap lelah.

"Hmm. Kau juga."

Chanyeol menurunkan sandaran kursinya, tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun keluar dari dekapannya. Mereka memeluk satu sama lain di dalam dingin mobil, Baekhyun mendengus dan mendengking pelan seperti seekor anak anjing dari waktu ke waktu hingga mulai keluar masuk menuju alam mimpi. Lengan lelaki yang lebih pendek menemukan jalannya untuk melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, dan ia menarik dirinya sendiri lebih dekat, menempelkan wajahnya ke dada sang lelaki tinggi, menghirup udara melalui hidungnya.

"...mobilmu beraroma seperti seks." Gumam Baekhyun, suara teredam oleh kain baju Chanyeol.

"...aku akan mencucikannya." Chanyeol tertawa pelan, menyibak helai rambut ke belakang telinga Baekhyun dan mendaratkan ciuman di dahinya.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Oh? Mereka sudah balikan, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menoleh pada Jongin yang tersenyum lebar pada ponselnya. Ia baru saja bertemu Jongin setelah mengunjungi kedai bubble tea Minseok dan Sehun setelah melakukan belanja mingguannya. Tanpa memiliki kerjaan yang lain, Jonginpun mengundang ia ke rumahnya.

Memperhatikan ponsel di tangan Jongin dan wajah senang di wajahnya, Kyungsoo langsung tahu siapa yang dia maksud, dan ia pun juga merasa lega. Ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Jongin, dan melihat ke ponselnya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kan?" Gumamnya, memberikan senyuman tulusnya yang berbentuk hati (yang diam-diam sangat Jongin sukai).

"Ya, siapa lagi?" Tawa Jongin, dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu. Tapi aku masih akan tetap mengawasi Park." Ujar Kyungsoo, dan Jongin bergumam setuju.

"Ia adalah pria yang baik. Ia hanya... Entahlah, kehilangan arah? Paling tidak, Eyeliner Bitch bersamanya saat ini. Aku yakin mereka berdua memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Maksudku, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang dulu lagi, kau tahu, dirinya yang sesungguhnya." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, mata kembali ke layar televisi.

"Ya, mereka sungguh melengkapi satu sama lain."

"Hm."

"...pasti menyenangkan rasanya jika memiliki seseorang." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengutarakan pikirannya, dan Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo, membuat pipi lelaki berkulit gelap itu sedikit merona.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Mh-hmm... Hey." Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh pada Jongin, mata lebarnya terfokus dan tak berkedip sama sekali.

"Y-ya?" Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup, mencoba untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyungsoo karena sial ia sungguh manis dan-

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongin. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum, dan Jongin pasti nampak seperti seorang idiot kala ia menyeringai saat mendengar ucapannya karena Kyungsoo mulai terkekeh pelan, bersandar pada bahu Jongn dan memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada televisi, dengan santai menggenggam tangan Jongin.

To : Chanyeol Stupid ..l..

Kau bukan satu-satunya yang jadian dengan seseorang!

（●´∀｀）ノ

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16: Here Comes Trouble**

 **.**

Baekhyun memantulkan tubuhnya naik dan turun di bangku penumpang dengan penuh semangat, dan Chanyeol harus mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeganginya ('berhenti bergerak'), seraya menggelengkan kepala. Baekhyun memandang tangan di atas pahanya dengan penuh tanya sebelum memandang Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi, tatapan terfokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak boleh mendapatkan apapun. Kau sedang mengemudi, dan kita dalam perjalanan bertemu seseorang. Aku tidak ingin kesulitan berjalan selama kita berkencan." Gurau Baekhyun, meraih tangan Chanyeol dari pahanya dan menautkan jemari satu sama lain.

"Apa menyentuh kekasihnya adalah hal yang dilarang sekarang? Geez." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, sebelum menyeringai kepada Baekhyun.

"Cheeseyeol. Cepatlah dan mengemudi sajaaaa. Aku sudah ingin bertemu Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya!" Pekik Baekhyun penuh semangat, dan Chanyeolpun tertawa.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi berhentilah menggerakkan badanmu. Itu sungguh mengalihkan perhatianku. Lagipula kita sudah hampir tiba."

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya, tangan masih menyatu dengan milik Chanyeol, dan dengan tangan yang lain, ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku, membuka kotak pesan dan tersenyum oleh pesan-pesan singkatnya dengan Kyungsoo semalam. Pesan-pesan tersebut sangat menggambarkan semangat dan ketidaksabarannya kala Baekhyun memiliki ide brilian untuk melakukan grup date dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin (ia menyarankannya setelah ia mengetahui tentang pengakuan cinta yang temannya baru saja lakukan). Mereka kini berada di perjalanan menuju amusement park (lagi) dan pada akhirnya, dengan kebahagiaan Baekhyun yang membuncah, Chanyeol pun mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki lapangan parkir.

Segera setelah mobil berhenti, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan dengan segera membuka pintu, melompat keluar dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepala lalu menurunkannya kembali untuk mengusap lembut perutnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu Chanyeol, ia mulai berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu masuk amusement park, lompatan-lompatan kecil nampak jelas di langkahnya. Ia baru berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam lengannya, membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat ia mengeluarkan jeritan yang sama sekali tidak manly. Ia mengerutkan kening (dan merona) kala ia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, yang mana menunjukkan wajah sedikit kesal. Chanyeol mendecakkan lidah, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan milik lelaki yang lebih pendek dan menariknya mendekat.

"Jangan pergi sendirian. Kau di sini bersamaku." Bisiknya, dan Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, daddy, tenanglah. Itu karena kau begitu lamban!" Baekhyun menyadari bagaimana pipi Chanyeol memerah oleh nama panggilan tersebut.

"Terus panggil aku daddy dan aku akan segera memanggilmu mommy." Chanyeol mulai berjalan, menarik Baekhyun bersamanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menjejeri Chanyeol dan mengaitkan lengan dengannya, menempelkan pipinya pada bahu pria tinggi itu. Mereka berjalan hingga pintu masuk, membayar tiket, dan masuk ke dalam, menuju kafe kecil untuk bertemu dengan teman mereka. Namun apa yang mereka lihat cukup mengagetkan keduanya.

"Hai, Jongin, tapi... Uhm... Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelum menaikkan alis pada Sehun (dengan Lu Han bersembunyi di belakangnya) dan Kris (yang duduk di sebelah Tao yang merona merah).

"Kyung, apa kau mengajak mereka?" Baekhyun bertanya dari sebelah Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami sama kagetnya dengan kalian berdua, Baek." Guraunya, dan Jongin mengagguk setuju.

"Kami melihat Sehun dan Lu Han disini memainkan kaki satu sama lain di bawah meja." Imbuh Jongin, dan Lu Han memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Yah! Kami tidak melakukannya!"

"Lalu Tao kemudian muncul sambil menarik Wu bersamanya." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu, senyuman puas terukir di wajahnya.

"...jadi ini mengapa kalian si duo brengsek bilang padaku bahwa kalian akan sibuk hari ini." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada Lu Han dan Tao yang hanya bisa bersungut-sungut padanya.

"Well, karena kita sudah ada di sini, kita lebih baik melakukan semua group date ini dengan mereka- dan tidak, Lu Han, jangan berani-berani menyangkalnya." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan Jongin mengikuti, mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek.

Setelah beberapa menit penuh rasa malu dan penyangkalan yang sia-sia, kedelapan lelaki tersebut mulai berkeliling sepanjang amusement park. Tao dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang sangat bersemangat, menunjuk wahana ini dan itu serta barang-barang lucu. Kris menjawab semua permintaan Tao tanpa banyak bertanya, dan Chanyeol akan menggoda Baekhyun tentang seleranya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengiyakan apapun yang kekasihnya inginkan. Sehun dan Lu Han memiliki dunia kecil mereka sendiri, dan Kyungsoo beserta Jongin mengikuti di belakang pasangan-pasangan itu dengan puas.

Ketika Sehun dan Lu Han pergi mengunjungi beberapa stan makanan dan Baekhyun sibuk mencoba memenangkan boneka untuk dirinya sendiri (dengan Tao diam-diam mencoba menyabotase permainannya), Kris dan Chanyeol bergabung bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak jauh dari area dimana kedua lelaki yang lainnya bermain. Kyungsoo menyenggol tulang rusuk Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tersebut menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo singkat, dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm. Kurasa bisa dibilang begitu."

"Hey. Aku mau sebuah jawaban yang pasti." Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"...well, mungkin kami belum sepenuhnya baik, tapi... Aku sedang mengusahakannya."

"Kau mencintainya, kan? Jangan berani-berani kau menyakiti Byunnie lagi. Aku akan memotong lehermu jika kau berani melakukannya, aku bersumpah." Ujar Kyungsoo dingin, dan Jongin mengedikkan bahu di sebelahnya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu ia punya semacam hubungan ibu-anak dengan si Eyeliner Bitch itu." Tambahnya dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata sebelum kembali kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti orang yang aku cintai." Jawabnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada keributan Tao dan Baekhyun (yang mana mengacungkan pistol mainan dengan penuh ancaman pada selangkangan Tao).

"Yah, Huang Zitao! Aku benar-benar akan memotong kemaluanmu, you bitch! Aku hampir mendapatkannya jika saja kau tidak dengan sengaja menyenggol rusukku!"

"Gege! Geeegeee! Tolong!"

"Kau sunggung akan mati, Tao!"

"Aku bisa wushu!"

"Aku hamil!"

"...kendalikan pacar kalian, Park, Wu." Ujar Kyungsoo, dan kedua lelaki tersebut mengangguk dengan puas.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Kau nampak pucat, Baek."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, bersandar pada bahu Chanyeol seraya keduanya beristirahat di alun-alun kecil yang amusement park itu miliki, dan mereka kini sendirian (pasangan yang lain pergi dan melakukan kegitannya masing-masing). Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, dengan hati-hati menyibakkan rambut poni Baekhyun dari wajahnya. Lelaki yang lebih mungil bersandar pada sentuhan tersebut, menghela nafas pelan melalui hidungnya.

"Aku hanya lelah, Yeol... Dan kepala serta punggungku terasa sakit. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Lirihnya seraya mengaup.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hmm..." Angguk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengirim pesan singkat ke teman-temannya menyampaikan bahwa mereka sudah akan pergi karena Baekhyun merasa tidak enak badan. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia melingkarkan lengannya di bawah punggung Baekhyun dan di bawah kakinya, menggendongnya dengan bridal style, yang mana seketika membuat Baekhyun sangat malu dan kaget. Dengan pelan ia memukuli dada Chanyeol, mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Desisnya, pipi memerah kala orang-orang memberikan tatapan ingin tahu kepada mereka.

"Ouch! Berhenti memukulku! Aku hanya menggendongmu, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?!"

"Ini memalukan! Turunkan aku, Park Chanyeol!" Ia terus menggoyangkan dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya, dan Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menundukkan badannya dan memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi Baekhyun, membuat ia terkaget.

"Apa yang memalukan dari aku menggendongmu?" Tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi, dan Baek hanya mencebikkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kau bisa peduli padaku dengan cara yang lain, tapi bukan yang seperti ini! Ya Tuhan, kita ada di tempat u- ugh, kepalaku..." Baekhyun tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya, dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau lihat? Tetaplah tenang, oke? Kita akan segera tiba di mobil dan- noona?"

Meski dengan kepala yang begitu berat, ia berhasil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada apa yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari langkahnya. Menajamkan pandangan, ia melihat sosok wanita familiar berambut pirang bergelombang, dengan wajah congkak yang yang nampak begitu natural di wajah cantiknya. Park Sooyoung. Baekhyun menggerutu, mengingat cerita tentang bagaiman pada dasarnya ia adalah seseorang yang telah membuat Chanyeol terluka.

"Oh, sangat kebetulan! Chanyeol, Dara sedang bersamaku saat ini." Sooyoung berjalan mendekat ke arah pasangan tersebut dengan senyuman.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menegang, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ia ada di kafe dalam dan aku baru saja keluar untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobilku. Kau harus pergi dan menyapa ia di sana." Ujarnya seakan Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam gendongan tangan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Aku disini bersamanya, jika kau tidak menyadari hal itu, brengsek." Ujar Baekhyun marah, memandang Sooyoung dengan penuh kebencian.

"Woah, tenanglah. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan seorang teman lama." Sooyoung mengangkat bahu, mengayunkan kunci di tangannya.

"Well, ia tidak ingin melakukannya, brengsek. Kami akan pulang, dan aku merasa sangat tidak enak badan." Baekhyun bukanlah seseorang yang akan berlaku baik pada orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, beristirahatlah." Ujar Chanyeol lembut, mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan kakak perempuannya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, menggeliat hingga Chanyeol membiarkannya turun berdiri pada kakinya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin? Sepertinya Chanyeol menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya. Ayolah, ini tidak akan lama! Hanya berujar hai dan-

"Aku bilang, tidak. Sekarang enyahlah, aku lelah. Chanyeol, ayo pergi." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan dengan seringai puas, Sooyoung memperhatikan keduanya pergi.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Baekhyun sungguh kesal.

Ia menyalahkan kehamilannya atas perubahan mood mendadak, sakit kepala, dan sakit badan, tapi tentu saja, ia juga menyalahkan si jalang Sooyoung. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak punya malu dengan meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi dan memilih Dara dibanding dirinya, sosok ayah (atau ibu?) dari anak sauadara laki-lakinya sendiri. Hal bodoh macam apa itu, pikirnya.

Ia meringkuk di atas ranjang, menarik selimutnya naik seraya memandang pintu menuju kamar mandi, mendengarkan suara air disaat Chanyeol tengah mandi. Setelah beberapa menit, lelaki tinggi itu keluar, handuk mengalung di lehernya dan well, tanpa baju dan rambut yang menetes basah. Baekhyun seketika merona merah, menarik selimutnya menutupi matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan beberapa hal ketika ia merasakan beban lain di sisi ranjangnya. Ia mengintipkan matanya dan melihat Chanyeol menyeringai padanya, membuat ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang membuatmu nampak begitu congkak seperti itu." Gumamnya, dan Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihatmu memandangku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Ya, kau melakukannya. Kau suka?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jahil, dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan menyelipkan kakinya keluar dari selimut dan menendangnya.

"Diam. Cepatlah tidur." Gumam Baekhyun, pipi menghangat seraya ia membalikkan badan memunggungi Chanyeol dan menutup paksa matanya.

Setelah banyak ganti posisi dan membenarkan letak selimutnya, Chanyeol pada akhirnya berbaring di sisi Baekhyun, masih tanpa mengenakan baju dan lengan panjang melingkar di perut lekaki yang lebih mungil, tangan mengusap pelan dengan gerakan lembut. Baekhyun beringsut mendekat pada sumber kehangatan tersebut, punggung menempel pada dada lelaki yang lain. Ia merasakan Chanyeol menyusupkan wajahnya di belakang lehernya dengan sayang, dan sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi si sana tadi, baby?" Nafas hangat Chanyeol mengusap lembut kulitnya kala ia berujar pelan, dan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit meremang karenanya.

"Disana tadi?'

"Dengan noona. Kau nampak begitu kesal."

"...itu bukan apa-apa. Diamlah, aku mencoba untuk tidur."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menjawab iya kepadanya, kan?"

Baekhyun bertahan diam, karena sebesar apapun ia mencintai kekasihnya dan meski hubungan mereka telah kembali, tetap masih ada sebuah suara kecil di dalam kepalanya yang terus mengeluh, berkata bahwa ya, tentu, Chanyeol mencintai dirinya, namun bagaimana dengan Dara? Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dengan tak nyaman, beringsut sedikit lebih jauh dari lelaki yang lain, dan mengerutkan dahi kala Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya kembali.

"Kita tidak akan berkelahi karena hal ini lagi, Byun Baekhyun." Ujarnya, suara terdengar begitu dalam dan jelas dengan sedikit nada lelah dan ketegasan.

"...maafkan aku." Bisik Baekhyun, dan ia mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam sebelum ia dengan pelan berbalik untuk menghadapnya.

"Maafkan aku juga. Aku paham bagaimana yang kau rasakan, tapi kumohon percayalah padaku. Kau adalah satu-satunya bagiku, Baek." Pipi Chanyeol merona samar, dan Baekhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum pada betapa manisnya hal tersebut.

"...oke."

"...kalau begitu, baiklah. Ayo tidur?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di kening Baekhyun.

"Hm."

Baekhyun beringsut mendekat, pipi menempel pada dada Chanyeol yang hangat dan terbuka, dan hanya untuk satu malam, ia memutuskan untuk menjauhkan seluruh pikiran negatifnya, berharap dengan sepenuh hati itu semua tak akan kembali lagi.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Well, Baekhyun sudah berharap, jadi dia seharusnya tidak merasa terlalu buruk, namun tetap saja, ini sama sekali tidak bagus baginya untuk merasa kesal di hari sepagi ini.

Duduk di kursi dapur dan meminum secangkir coklat panas yang masih mengepul adalah Sooyoung dan seorang wanita mungil nan cantik. Chanyeol, yang lengannya melingkar di tubuhnya untuk menopangnya (Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang penuh kekhawatiran seperti itu), juga membeku di tempat oleh rasa kaget. Baekhyun hanya mendecakkan bibir, memandang Sooyoung dengan benci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Desisnya, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya sama sekali.

"Oh, well, Dara tidak punya tempat untuk menginap, dan ada sebuah kamar tamu kosong di sini, iya kan? Eomma tidak punya tempat kosong di kediamannya, jadi kami pergi kemari." Ujar Sooyoung, mengangkat tepi mugnya ke bibir dan oh tidak jalang apa yang kau menggunakan adalah mug Mickey Mouse-ku.

Baekhyun merasakan serangan sakit kepala yang lain datang, dan ia mengangkat tangan ke kepalanya. Chanyeol pastilah menyadarinya karena ia mengarahkan kekasihnya ke arah sofa, memastikan dirinya merasa nyaman sebelum kembali ke kakaknya, mata tak sedikitpun memperhatikan Dara.

"Noona, itu mug Baekhyun." Ujarnya, dan Sooyoung menaikkan alis.

"Aku juga suka Mickey Mouse. Baekhyunnie, bukankah tak apa jika kita berbagi? Maksudku, secara teknis kita adalah saudara ipar, bukankah begitu?" Sooyoung memandang Baekhyun.

Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Dara yang seketika tersedak, meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri untuk meredakannya. Baekhyun menyadari bagaimana Chanyeol nyaris bergerak untuk menolong, namun seketika terhenti, kedua tangan dengan canggung terangkat di kedua sisinya.

"Uhm... Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya, dan Baekhyun, tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya di pagi hari, hanya menyaksikan dengan ekspresi kesal pada bagaimana pipi Dara berubah menjadi merah muda samar dan bagaimana Sooyoung menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan dengan meminum minumannya.

"Ya... Jadi, dia adalah kekasihmu?" Suara Dara terdengar lembut dan bagus, Baekhyun harus mengakui hal itu.

"Ya. Baekhyun."

"Oh, tunggu, maksudku, tunangan, iya kan?" Dara mengoreksi, tersenyum dan menoleh untuk melihat pada Baekhyun lalu memberikan senyuman.

"Well, aku belum... Uh, kira-kira begitu, sepertinya." Chanyeol nampak gelisah di tempatnya, dan alis Baekhyun nyaris naik hingga garis rambutnya.

Siapa pria di hadapannya ini? Ia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol nampak gelisah di hadapannya, bahkan hingga terbata dan kehilangan kata-kata. Lelaki ini, Baekhyun harus mengakui, adalah lelaki yang jelas-jelas masih memiliki permasalahan yang belum terselesaikan dengan Dara. Menggigit bibirnya, ia mengabaikan suara yang lain kala mereka kembali berbicara, dan di ujung pandangannya ia melihat bagaimana Sooyoung memperhatikan reaksi yang ia berikan. Mengepalkan tangan di pangkuannya, ia merasa semuanya sudah cukup.

"Yeol, aku ingin pergi keluar." Ujarnya cepat seraya mendorong tubuhnya berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka, dan Chanyeol, seakan pada akhirnya teringat bahwa Baekhyun masih berada di sana, menoleh, bergumam 'oh fuck' di antara desis nafasnya dan tergesa mengikuti kekasihnya yang tengah hamil.

"Tunggu, kemana? Tidak ada kelas hari i-

"Enyahlah, Chanyeol. Aku akan pergi ke teman-temanku. Aku yakin Kyungsoo paling tidak memiliki kebaikan untuk membuatkan sarapan untukku, karena, kau tahu, kami bersahabat dan ia benar-benar peduli kepadaku. Biarkan aku pergi." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, meraih jaket di gantungan sisi pintu dan mengabaikan tatapan penasaran yang Dara berikan kepada mereka.

"Tunggu, tunggu, baby, ayolah, biarkan aku menjelaskan." Lirih Chanyeol segera, dan Baekhyun hampir saja menendang ia di selangkangannya. Hampir.

"Menjelaskan apa? Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, aku lelah, dan tidak, kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini dengan sebuah seks di dalam mobil, atau di tempat manapun." Baekhyun mengenakan jaketnya, tangan meraih kenop pintu.

"Baekhyun, kumohon percayalah padaku. Aku hanya-

"Bingung? Aku tahu, aku bisa membaca itu semua. Dengar, tinggal denganmu adalah sebuah kehidupan penuh pelangi dan bintang hingga jalang itu muncul. Tidak seperti dirimu, aku peduli dengan bayi-bayiku, dan semua permasalahan ini tidak memberikan dampak baik kepada mereka. Hingga kau menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini, Park Chanyeol, anggap saja hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Baekhyun membuka pintu, tidak mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa ia masih mengenakan setelan piyama Pororo berwarna biru langit, dengan satu-satunya hal yang pantas di tubuhnya hanyalah jaket yang ia kenakan.

Mendorong dada Chanyeol sekali lagi, ia keluar dari pintu, menutupnya dan dengan tergesa keluar dari bangunan itu. Tanpa apapun di dirinya kecuali ponsel dan baju yang ia kenakan, dengan cepat ia menelepon nomor Kyungsoo segera setelah ia keluar dari lobi. Setelah dua deringan, Kyungsoo mengangkatnya, suara serak selepas tidur.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

"Fuck, Baek, ini masih terlalu pa-

Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya ketika apa yang ia dengar adalah isak dan tangis Baekhyun. Terduduk di ranjangnya, mata melebar oleh rasa khawatir, ia menggenggam ponselnya erat, mendengar dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk tenang... yang mana, agaknya tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya, menyisirkan tangannya di antara rambutnya sendiri.

"Baek, Bask, dimana kau saat ini? Apa yang salah? Aku akan segera kesana, kau ada di tempat Chanyeol, kan?"

Lebih banyak lagi isak dan tangisan, tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengar jawaban ya yang pelan dan samar.

"Kyung, kembalilah ti-

"Tidak sekarang, Jongin. Diamlah." Kyungsoo mendorong lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan lelaki berkulit gelap di sebelahnya mencebik, dengan kekanak-kanakan meraih selimut dan menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya.

"Jahat." Gumam Jongin, dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebelum terfokus kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun, jangan pergi kemanapun, aku akan datang, oke? Aku akan menunda membunuh Chanyeol untuk lain kali setelah aku mendengar apa yang terjadi. Tenanglah, aku datang."

"...thanks, Kyung... Apa jadinya a-aku tanpamu...?"

"Mungkin kau akan mati." Kyungsoo tertawa, dan ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang ketika Baekhyun memberikan tawa pelan yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau benar. Aku... Aku akan menunggumu di taman, oke? A-aku tidak ingin Chanyeol menemukanku."

"Oke. Aku akan tiba di sana sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo menutup sambungan, melompat turun dari ranjang, Jongin memberinya tatapan bingung. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, meraih sebuah celana jeans bersih dan berganti di sana tepat di hadapan kekasihnya (Jongin hanya bisa menarik selimut menutupi matanya untuk berusaha memberi Kyungsoo sedikit privasi). Mengenakan jaket dan menata sekilas rambutnya di depan kaca, ia hampir keluar pintu ketika Jongin memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, aku juga akan ikut."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, melompat-lompatkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar ketika Jongin turun dari atas ranjang.

"Baek adalah temanku juga, dan jika Chanyeol, sahabatku, adalah penyebab dari semua ini, maka ini adalah tugasku untuk membuat idiot itu memperbaiki ini semua." Jongin mengangkat bahu, meraih jeans nya dari sandaran kursi dan memakainya (mencoba untuk tidak memerah karena Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya terang-terangan).

"...cepatlah kalau begitu. Aku kenal Baekhyun, dan kemungkinan besar ia masih mengenakan piyama dan tengah kelaparan saat ini." Ingat Kyungsoo, meraih sebuah kotak bekal yang sudah siap di dalam kulkas.

Sungguh, apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan jika tanpa dirinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N:**

 **Unbetaed.**


	15. Chapter 17: Penutupan

**We're Going To Be Daddies**

 **Author : yururin (AFF)**

 **Indo trans by mashedpootato & baekagain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 : Closure**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan cepat berlari menuju halte bus terdekat, menunggu dengan tidak tenang dan takut tiap detik yang berlaku, khawatir pada teman mereka yang tengah depresi-dan juga, hamil. Segera setelah bus berhenti di dekat area kondominium Chanyeol, Jongin berubah ke sifat masa-bodoh-dengan-etika dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menariknya keluar dari kendaraan ramai penumpang tersebut dan mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan menilai yang diberikan ke arah mereka. Jika saja ini adalah waktu yang lain, Jongin sudah akan menjadi si fanboy-gila oleh fakta bahwa ia bisa berlari, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, dengan Do Kyungsoo, tapi saat ini ia masih memiliki cukup sopan santun untuk tetap tenang dan fokus menghadapi masalah di tangan mereka. Dan masalah yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini kini tengah duduk di kursi ayunan, nampak tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan penuh kesedihan.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan setelan piyama bergambar Pororo (yang merupakan pemberian dari Kyungsoo sendiri) serta jaket tebal, dengan rambut yang masih berantakan setelah bangun tidur. Kyungsoo dalam hati mengumpat (dan berjanji untuk membunuh Chanyeol) seraya ia melihat penampilan sahabatnya. Berlutut di hadapan lelaki yang bersedih itu, ia meraihnya ke dalam pelukan, tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mendengarkan kala Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya pelan (dan kembali ke sesi menangis setelahnya). Jongin berdiri di sebelah mereka dengan canggung, kotak makan siang di tangannya.

"K-Kyung..." Baekhyun bergumam serak, dan Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shhh, aku di sini. Kau boleh menangis. Tidak apa-apa. Jongin juga tidak keberatan." Kyungsoo berujar lembut, dan ia merasakan hatinya sedikit hancur kala Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Aku... A-aku putus dengannya, Kyungsoo. Aku..."

"Tunggu, mari pulang ke rumah dulu, oke? Kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku setelah makan dan cuci muka." Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya, memberikan senyum berbentuk hati yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Jongin menyerahkan kotak makan siang padanya tanpa banyak bicara. Jongin pergi mencarikan taksi untuk mereka, dan Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Figur eomma bermata lebar itu melempar tatapan pada bangunan besar di belakang mereka, dan mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Baek... Ia bahkan tidak pergi mengejarmu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir seraya menggelengkan kepala, menggenggam kotak makan siangnya erat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memucat.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak mengejar Baekhyun karena sebuah alasan: kesadaran.

Setelah mendengar ucapan menyakitkan Baekhyun yang nyatanya merupakan suatu kebenaran, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seraya ia mundur dari pintu, memandang kesal ke arah Dara (dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sooyoung). Kekasihnya- (lagi-lagi sekarang) mantan kekasihnya- benar. Seberapapun ia membenci hal itu, sebagian dari dirinya masih belum melepas Dara, diam-diam menginginkannya kembali meski dengan perasaan kuat yang ia miliki pada Baekhyun. Jika ia ingin tetap bersama dengan Baekhyun, maka ia harus menyelesaikan ini. Segera.

"Yeol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dara, tulus peduli setelah melihat putus hubungannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja! Dara, aku harus pergi menemui ibuku hari ini. Tinggallah di sini, oke?" Ujar Sooyoung tiba-tiba seraya turun dari kursinya, mengabaikan tatapan sang adik.

"E-eh? Tunggu, Sooyoung-ah, aku tidak yakin-

"Omong kosong! Yeol sangat tidak keberatan kau di sini, ya kan?" Sooyoung menoleh pada adik laki-lakinya, dan tersenyum manis.

"Fuck you. Bahkan jika aku menolak, kau tetap akan mencari cara lain untuk menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Enyahlah jika kau memang ingin menemui seseorang." Ujar Chanyeol kasar, melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dan menghindari keberadaan dua perempuan itu di rumahnya.

"Sooyoung-ah, apa yang-

"Mari kita bicarakan hal ini lain waktu, aku benar-benar harus pergi, girl." Sooyoung menepuk pipi Dara sebelum meraih tasnya dan keluar dari apartment.

Dara duduk terdiam di dapur, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja, tahu pasti bahwa ia telah mengganggu sesuatu. Aneh rasanya ketika beberapa minggu lalu ia mengabari Sooyoung bahwa ia akan kembali ke Korea, dan seketika disambut dengan Sooyoung yang begitu bersemangat dan menyarankan sebuah tempat untuknya menginap, yang entah bagaimana merupakan kediaman mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Jika ia boleh jujur, ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin ia bisa kembali berhubungan dengan lelaki tersebut, terlebih setelah hancurnya hubungannya dengan Jiyong (pria yang tinggal bersamanya di Amerika). Sooyoung memberi ide tersebut padanya, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun, lelaki cantik (yang tengah mengandung) yang secara tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang patut disalahkam, meski ia sendiri tidak mengetahui detail permasalahan.

Telinga Dara menegak oleh suara keras pintu kamar yang dibuka. Keluar Chanyeol yang nampak begitu kusut dan lelah dengan mengenakan atasan denim berlengan panjang dan skinny jeans putih, tatanan rambut tidak rapi seperti biasanya. Dara memberanikan dirinya tersenyum, hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol memandangnya penuh tanya, seakan berpikir apakah ia perlu mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak.

"...anggap saja rumah sendiri. Aku mau keluar." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Dara mengangguk, mengamati pergerakan Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat ketergesaan dan keputusasaan di sana, dan Dara tersenyum prihatin. Ketika pintu tertutup, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi, meraih mug yang sudah terpakai di meja dan menuju bak cuci piring untuk mencucinya.

Sehari lalu, atau bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu, ia pasti sudah akan merasa senang hanya dengan membayangkan perbaikan pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, namun sekarang ia sudah mengerti. Bersama tiap gosokan di mug, ia melepaskan harapannya untuk bisa kembali dengan Chanyeol, juga semua perasaan yang tersisa pada lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut. Dia sudah memiliki kesempatannya di masa lalu, dan ia melepaskannya, dan ia menyadari itu. Ini semua sudah terlambat baginya, dan ia tahu bahwa ia dan Chanyeol memang tidak seharusnya bersama.

Pandangannya teralih pada sebuah foto mungil yang ditempel di jendela depan bak cuci. Itu dari sebuah photo booth dengan logo amusement park yang ia dan Sooyoung kunjungi kemarin. Di foto tersebut adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, nampak usil dan sangat bahagia. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab putusnya hubungan kedua lelaki tersebut, dan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit oleh rasa bersalah kala menyadarinya.

Ia meletakkan mug yang baru selesai dicuci, mengambil nafas dalam, memandang foto itu sekali lagi, dan memperhatikan senyuman di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semua ini, aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di ruang tengah kediaman Kyungsoo, sementara si lelaki yang tengah mengandung bayi menyumpal wajahnya dengan telur gulung, kimbap, dan kimchi serta apapun yang Kyungsoo sajikan kepadanya. Jongin memperhatikannya, merasa puas. Syukurlah, air mata Baekhyun telah surut, dan meski dengan sakit hari pasca putus hubungan, ia merasa sangat lapar, jadi ia sesaat menyingkirkan permasalahannya dan membiarkan dirinya memanjakan diri dengan masakan buatan Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya, ia meletakkan sumpitnya, menggumamkan terimakasih, dan membiarkan pandangannya menyapu apartemen rapi sahabatnya. Apa yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah mantel milik Kim Jongin yang tergantung di gantungan jas (ia sudah melihat lelaki itu memakainya berkali-kali selama di kampus). Ia mengerutkan alisnya, teringat bahwa Jongin tidak mengenakan mantel ketika mereka bertemu dengannya di amusement park. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan membalas tatapan Jongin.

"...apa kau melakukan seks dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya terang-terangan, dan Jongin tergagap tidak jelas, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun, apa-apaan yang kau bicarakan itu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya meski dengan rona merah yang nampak di pipinya.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Itu adalah mantelnya, dan dia tidak memakainya baru-baru ini, jadi aku hanya berasumsi bahwa ia ada di sini malam sebelumnya. Dan lagi, aku samar mendengar suaranya ketika aku meneleponmu, menyuruhmu untuk kembali tidur." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Well, ia memang tidur di sini semalam. Tapi dengan alasan yang sepenuhnya berbeda dengan apa yang pikiran mesummu kira, you bitch." Kyungsoo meraih piring-piring kotor dari meja, menjulurkan lidah pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, alasan apa?"

"Ketika kalian berdua pulang lebih awal malam lalu, Lu Han menyeret kami semua untuk minum-minum di bar, dan membuat Kris membayar semuanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu terjadi, tapi begitulah kejadiannya. Dan, well, bisa dibilang aku sangat mabuk semalam, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri malam itu, dan ia membiarkanku untuk menginap disini selama semalam." Jongin mengangkat bahunya, dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi malam lalu.

Jongin, dan juga Kyungsoo yang masih berada di dapur, menyadari perubahan jelas di tingkah temannya. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan muncul dengan tanggapan-tanggapan tak masuk akal lain untuk menjawab alasan terlalu-polos-untuk-dinilai-nyata yang diutarakan Jongin, tapi ia justru hanya diam, memeluk kakinya dan mengamati ibu jarinya seraya menggerak-gerakkannya. Jongin berdehem, dan Baekhyun memandangnya dari balik bulu matanya.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?" Ia akhirnya bertanya, dan Kyungsoo berhenti mencuci piring dan segera duduk dengan keduanya.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis, merasakan tenggorokannya kembali mengering oleh tayangan ulang kejadian kemarin malam dan pagi tadi. Ia memandang teman-temannya, dan melihat kepedulian yang tulus di wajah mereka kala dengan gugup menunggu Baekhyun mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Ia menggigit bibirnya, mengambil nafas panjang dan memastikan air matanya tidak menetes agar ia bisa berbicara dengan jelas, dan bukannya menangis meraung-raung.

"...Dara dan Sooyoung datang pagi tadi." Mulainya, dan ia merasa sedikit senang ketika Kyungsoo mengumpat di antara desis nafasnya.

"Datang? Kenapa?" Jongin, di luar dugaan, justru nampak lebih tenang.

"Sooyoung bilang bahwa Dara tidak memiliki tempat untuk menginap, jadi dia berjanji dan menawarkan tempat tinggal Chanyeol untuk ditempati."

"...kau putus dengannya karena itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Tidak, brengsek. Aku tidak mungkin menyerah segampang itu." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Tunggu. Biar kutebak." Sela Jongin, dan Baekhyun menoleh padanya.

"Baiklah?" Jawab Baekhyun, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Jongin bergeser mendekat, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan Baekhyun yang lain, dan tindakan kecil itu membuat Baekhyun ingin kembali menangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya lebih dalam, kembali memandang ke jari kakinya.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu." Ujar Jongin pelan, dan Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"...itu sungguh bukan kalimat yang jelas, Jongin." Jawab Baekhyun, dan si lelaki berkulit gelap mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sepanjang punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol... si brengsek itu sesaat lupa denganmu, iya kan? Kau merasa terkhianati, dan kau tahu bahwa ia masih belum seutuhnya selesai dengan Dara. Apa aku benar?"

Baekhyun mulai terisak, menarik tangannya dan menutup wajah dengan keduanya. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh isakan tanpa suara, dan Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Jongin menghela nafas seraya menelusurkan tangannya ke rambutnya sendiri, sebuah ekspresi kekesalan nampak di wajahnya.

"Si brengsek itu." Gumamnya, dan Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata melebar.

"Chanyeol adalah temanku. Aku tahu dia. Aku hanya... aku sungguh mengira ia sudah mengakhiri perasaannya pada Dara saat ini, tapi... fuck, aku akan mencekik pehernya suatu saat nanti. Itu adalah salah satu dari impian panjangku, kau tahu?" Gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo memilih terdiam, mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan membisikkan ucapan-ucapan menenangkan padanya, mengingatkannya akan saat-saat menyenangkan dimana ada dia, Baekhyun, Lu Han dan Tao bersama-sama. Hal itu berhasil, meski hanya sedikit, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pelan oleh ingatan itu, dan membuat ia tertawa kecil di antara tangisnya. Ketika Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang, Kyungsoo menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun dan membuat ia memandang dirinya, menekan pipinya hanya untuk memastikan ia melakukannya.

"K-Kyung, jangan tekan wajahku, bitch." Gerutu Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau butuhkan saat ini?"

"Hm?"

"Jarak."

"...hah?"

"Jongin, kemasi tasmu. Kita akan pergi berlibur sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo tegas, menimbulkan tatapan curiga sekaligus bingung dari kedua lelaki yang lain.

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Chanyeol berjalan tak tentu arah di sekitaran kondominiumnya. Ia tahu bahwa ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun, tapi ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. Ia sungguh mencintai Baekhyun, sangat, tapi kehadiran Dara di hadapannya setelah sekian lama sungguh mengagetkannya hingga pikirannya tak mampu memproses tindakannya sendiri. Tanpa mempertimbangkan Baekhyun, ia melupakannya begitu saja, memberi Dara semua perhatiannya (yang membingungkan). Ia seharusnya marah pada wanita itu, tapi justru lihat apa yang telah dia lakukan? Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan geraman.

"Fuck..." Geramnya, mengingat wajah Baekhyun kala ia memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Ia merasa dadanya teremas erat, dan ia menarik nafas dalam, berusaha mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melakukannya karena ini semua adalah kesalahannya sendiri, ia tahu itu. Sebuah langkah pelan membuatnya mengangkat kepala dengan cepat. Dara berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tas koper di belakang kakinya. Sebuah ekspesi yang tak terbaca nampak di wajahnya, dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

Sekarang ketika ia melihat Dara, seketika ia merasa begitu kesal, dan ia membenci bagaimana perutnya masih bisa merasakan beberapa kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalamnya kala Dara melangkah mendekat. Ia tahu ia seharusnya merasakah hal semacam ini hanya kepada Baekhyun, namun tubuhnya berujar lain. Ia menarik bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis, mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan sinyal pada Dara agar berhenti.

"Apa yang kau inginkan." Desisnya di antara giginya yang menggeretak, dan Dara mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan... beberapa hal." Ujarnya pendek, mengambil langkah yang lain.

"Apa?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Ini semua salahku." Ujarnya, mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang diberikan Chanyeol kala ia mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Akulah yang mengacaukan segalanya dan... ugh."

"Yeol, dengar." Dara meraih tangan Chanyeol ke genggamannya dan menariknya dari kursi taman untuk sepenuhnya berdiri.

Wanita itu merengkuh wajahnya, dan Chanyeol membeku. Alis Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, dan Dara hanya bertahan diam, memandang tepat pada matanya. Ia nampak berpikir, menikmati jarak yang ada, sebelum ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau mencintainya, iya kan?" Tanya Dara pelan, sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ya, tentu saja... Dan tolong lepaskan aku."

"Katakan itu."

"Katakan apa? Demi Tuhan, Dara, hentikan." Chanyeol mencoba mendorong wanita itu menjauh, namun ia bertahan di tempatnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintai Baekhyun." Tuntutnya.

"...sialan, apa ada yang salah denganmu?" Chanyeol sepenuhnya bingung pada tingkah laku Dara.

"Ayolah, Park Chanyeol. Katakan."

"...aku mencintai Baekhyun." Hatinya merasa sakit kala ia mengucapkannya, berharap jemari cantik Baekhyun lah yang merengkuh wajahnya saat ini.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau sangat mencintainya, iya kan?"

"Berapa banyak lagi aku harus memberitahumu-

"Sebanyak yang kau butuhkan untuk membuat hal itu masuk ke dalam pikiran dan hatimu, brengsek." Ujar Dara emosi, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Dara tidak pernah berujar kasar. Dan Dara pastinya bisa menebak pikirannya saat itu, karena ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Kebiasaan yang aku tiru dari Jiyong." Komentarnya sendiri, dan Chanyeol menggigit bibir.

"...apa kau akan melepaskan wajahku atau-

"Tidak."

"Apa?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Dara mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau... kita perlu melakukan ini." Dara mencondongkan dirinya mendekat dan berjinjit.

"Apa yang kau-

Dara menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Jika itu terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, Chanyeol sudah akan merona merah dan merasakan perutnya berlompatan, tapi tidak. Ia merasa kosong, hampa, dan salah. Ia mendorong Dara pelan, dan ia melihat tatapan yang sama pada wanita itu. Mereka melangkah menjauh dari satu sama lain, dan Dara menepuk lengannya dengan tenang.

"Kau justru memikirkan Baekhyun, iya kan?"

Chanyeol memandangnya, namun ia bertahan diam.

"Kau berharap dialah yang menyentuhmu, menciummu... Aku pun juga, justru memikirkan Jiyong." Ia berujar pelan, dan lelaki itupun mengangguk.

"...di antara kita sudah berakhir, Dara." Gumam Chanyeol, hanya untuk menambahkan.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan soal apa yang pernah aku lakukan. Percayalah, aku merasa buruk setiap hari ketika mengingatnya. Dan aku juga minta maaf untuk hari ini. Kau... Chanyeol, kau perlu mengejar Baekhyun. Dan aku sangat mendukung kalian berdua!" Ujar Dara, mengepalkan tangannya ke udara pelan.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan mengikuti apa yang Dara lakukan. Ia berbalik untuk pergi, tapi ketika ia sudah tiba di pintu keluar taman, ia berbalik kepada Dara, dan ia melihat wanita itu berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia memanggilnya, dan wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, memberikan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini, Dara?" Tanyanya singkat, dan Dara mengangkat bahu, tertawa meski tanpa ada tanda kebahagiaan di dirinya.

"Jiyong dan aku... kami melewati masa yang sulit saat ini... sama seperti kalian berdua."

"...aku mengerti." Chanyeol menendang batu kecil dengan ujung sepatunya, dan Dara melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu. Kita tengah berada di kapal yang sama saat ini, Chanyeol. Kejarlah Baekhyun, oke? Ia benar-benar sangat cantik."

"...baiklah, noona." Ujar Chanyeol, setengah meledek.

"Omo, itu terdengar bagus. Tolong sampaikan ucapan maafku pada Baekhyun, oke?"

"...akan aku sampaikan. Semoga beruntung untukmu juga."

 **.**

 **~ xoxo ~**

 **.**

Setelah meninggalkan Dara (yang nampaknya berhasil menghubungi Jiyong melalui telepon) malam sebelumnya, Chanyeol tak hentinya mencari Baekhyun kesana kemari. Ia mencari di area kampus, kedai bubble tea dimana Sehun dan Minseok bekerja, kediaman Byun dan tempat tinggal lama Baekhyun. Ia bahkan mengecek rumah Tao (tidak ada siapapun di rumah), dan ia tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo dan Lu Han tinggal. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya, dan Sehun juga tidak tahu apapun. Jadi ia harus tidur dengan rasa bersalah, penyesalan, dan khawatir yang membebaninya malam itu.

Segera setelah kilau pertama sinar matahari muncul memasuki kamar sepinya, ia melompat bangun, bersiap menuju kampus. Jika ada satu hal yang ia tahu pasti tentang Baekhyun, itu adalah kenyataan bahwa lelaki mungil itu tidak suka melewatkan kelasnya. Ia sangat yakin akan bertemu Baekhyun di kampus hari ini. Namun dengan sialnya, Sooyoung muncul di rumahnya lagi pagi itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan wanita tersebut (mengenai mengusir Dara atau semacamnya). Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih bersiap-siap.

"Hey, apa kau mendengarkanku, dasar bocah nakal?!" Ujar Sooyoung emosi, melemparkan sepotong roti panggang ke arahnya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya, seraya mengenakan baju blazer miliknya.

"Dasar kau sialan." Desis Sooyoung, dan Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Dengar, noona, aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan dirimu saat ini. Aku harus pergi ke kampus sekarang, jadi tolong pastikan ketika kau mengenyahkan dirimu dari tempat ini, kunci pintunya." Ujar Chanyeol kasar, bangkit berdiri seraya meraih ransel dan keluar dari rumah (ia mendengar sesuatu dilempar ke atas lantai yang mungkin adalah Sooyoung yang tengah mengamuk melampiaskan emosinya)

Chanyeol perlu bertemu Baekhyun saat ini dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf. Ia harus, karena ia membutuhkannya. Ia menyadari semua itu saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T/N:**

 **Gimana caranya biar bisa dapet sahabat macem Kyungsoo**


End file.
